


Fate/Zootopia - Berserker Servants

by AnthroLover



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Berserker - Freeform, Berserker-class, Gen, Heroic Spirits, Magic, Servants, character profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 51,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Ideas for a crossover of Fate/Zootopia alternte universe. This places the system fo the Holy Wars into the world of Zootopia, as a result, there is no humans and has the legends, history and the great heroes of this world.In here, we explore the Berserker Class, the Heroic Spirit of Berserker Rage. This class is formed by Heroic Spirits that went in rampage at least onc ein their lives, and they have the special ability Mad Enhancement, that increases their physical power in exchange for the loss of their sanity. Of all of the classes, they are the most difficult for a Master to control.





	1. Laval

**True Name:** Laval (King Leonidas’ brother)

 **Also Known As:** “Laval, the Unstoppable”, The Great Death, The Savage Knight

 **Species:** Liger

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a great feline, a liger with around 15 feet tall, and very buff, looking to some like a true muscled beast. He has red eyes and an overall feral appearance, with faint strips in his cream-colored fur and with a face that denotes al of the power that he holds in his new condition as a Berserker Class Servant. He wears the same armor that he had in life, which upon the circumstances of his death and his subsequent invocation as a Berserker, turned completely black to reflect the darkness that took hold of his soul with the despair and anger of his last moments of life.

 **Personality:** When he was alive, he was a very gentle and very kind soul, he was always ready to help others and to offer a helping hand into protecting people, and he had a strong desire to prove himself worth to others. Upon the tragedy of his last days, his mind tainted with a form of madness, causing his once gentle nature to be buried under the savageness that he always showed in battles, turning him into an extremely temperamental beast ready to use violence as answer to the slightest insult or offense. However, some traits of his old self are still alive under that anger, as he has been show to offer help to people in danger and to pay personal attention to the ones who mock him due to his condition as a hybrid. Due to the conditions of his death, he holds a great grudge against his brother; king Leonidas, and if they both end up summoned to the same Holy War, he will try to attack his brother as soon as he sees him. He will attack Leonidas above any other enemy, unless there is an immediate threat, being only possible to stop him completely by using a Command. He is also very sensitive in what it says about loyalty, and if anyone makes him believe that he has been betrayed, it might cause him to go into a severe state of anger, in which he might even kill his own Master, if he believes that this has betrayed him ,like his brother did.

 **Alignment:** (originally) Neutral Good (as a Berserker) Neutral Mad

 **Likes:** Winning, crocodile meat, looking at the clouds

 **Dislikes:** Being insulted, people making fun of him, his brother, betrayal

 **Combat:** Since he was alive he fought with wild abandon, and this now manifests into the moment that he fights, with his Mad Enhancement causing him to become much more powerful and a virtual unstoppable machine of battle. He will often fight the same way he did in life: advancing with his mace in hands and swinging it with a wild abandon, and often attacking with his fists/claws when he sees an opening. His mental pollution protects him from the attacks of others, but they also cause his mind to become unstable, especially in what he sees as betrayal. His Robust Health grants him a greater resistance to attacks, but his Weakness (Poisons) cause him to be vulnerable to any attempt to poison him.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement:** This is the regular skill for the Berserker Class, which reflects the way he always delivered himself in body and soul into each battle that he ever fought. This causes his body to become more muscled than normal, and causes him to be enveloped into a cloak of pure madness that greatly enhances his physical skills. However, the price for this is that he loses his ability to ratiocinate, and becomes a fighting machine drove only by instinct and by his own lust for blood. **B Rank**

 **Mental Pollution** **:** This skill reflects the end of his life, when he was being poisoned and this took a tool on his mind, driving him to the verge of sanity. Thanks to this skill, his mind is much more resilient to any attempt to influent it through magecraft or similar attempts. However, it causes the corrosion of his sanity, and it causes him to have a great difficulty to interact and understand others who don’t have a mind as polluted as his own. **B Rank**

 **Unblessed Birth** **:** Due to him having been born from unfaithfulness, and being a hybrid himself, his very birth was a motive of disgrace, and he was persecuted all of his life due to this, many saying that he was a best that would never be welcomed in heaven. Truth or not, this has caused him to develop his own skill, which uses the anger and the hatred that he gained fro the suffering of the world rejecting him simply for being born, and turns it into an increased battle ability, turning him even more deadly by canalizing the resentment from others hating him simply for being what he is. **C Rank**

 **Robust Health** **:** As a liger, he grew bigger and stronger than any other of his own kind, and he soon demonstrated to be particularly healthy. Due to this, his body is much more resilient to any form of corruption and disease (save for poisons, see below), and he is much more resistant than others. Also, all the attacks against him that are not poisonous in nature only make half damage. **A Rank**

 **Weakness (Poisons)** **:** In his last days his mind was deteriorated by a poison, as a result of this, in this new form, despite having the same amazing physical prowess that he possessed in his life, he is particularly weak against poisons. This manifests into poisons being more effective on him than they were supposed to others. **D Rank**

 **History:** He was born as the half-brother of the great King Leonidas. His birth was the result of the unfaithfulness of his father, who got a tigress concubine pregnant, and she gave birth to an hybrid.

Due to that time and mentality, the generation of hybrids was among the greatest possible sins, and they were seem as abominations that needed to be destroyed. His mother, however, escaped from the village and traveled as far as possible, in order to be able to live with her son somewhere where he could be free and grow up safe.

They lived for years away from all of the anger and hate of the world, and he grew up into a healthy and strong man, much bigger and stronger than any lion or tiger normally was. On the time he reached adulthood, his mother, in her deathbed, told him all the truth about his origins, and about the reason why they were far from everything and everyone.

Upon this discovery, he travelled to the kingdom, to meet the world for the first time. He was met with mistrust and rejection, once the mentality seemed not to have changed much since he was a toddler, however, there was one person who gave him a chance to prove himself: his own half-brother.

Under his brother’s command, he became a soldier, and soon he advanced as a knight. He got to be famous due to his size and brute strength, as well as for his great thirst for battle. It was said that once he was released into the battlefields, he would not stop for anything or anyone until even the last of his enemies fell. He conquered great battles, and he conquered respect among his fellow knights, however, he also conquered the fear of the rest of the people, who only saw a great and violent brute, without realizing that, deep inside, he was one of the kindest mammals who lived in these lands.

This fear, as well as the envy for him having grew so much into the ranks of the army, was what lead others to plot against him.

Overtime, he was gradually poisoned with a venom that would erode away his mind, causing him to become erratic and progressively more violent. One day, the venom finally took its tool on him, causing him to lose control in a great battle, and to start to turn against their own army, and even to confront his own brother.

The battle was fierce, and in the end, Leonidas was able to give at him the fatal blown. Upon seeing his own blood, and with his last breath, he cursed Leonidas’ name, none of the two brothers realizing it had been a deception…

Despite his behavior on the last moments of his life, over the years, Laval built a noble and heroic legend about himself, and so, he does qualified to have his name written in the Heroes’ Throne and to be convoked as a Heroic Spirit in the Holy War.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Storm Breaker –_** A great mace, so heavy and big that he is the only one who can swing it. This special Noble Phantasm is able to break any material that is weaker than a Rank B divine weapon. BY calling its true name, he can charge it with a power that allows him to deliver a powerful blow capable to passing through nearly any defense. This is an A+ Class, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	2. Astaron

**True Name:** Astaron

 **Also Known As:** The King of the Tundra

 **Species:** Polar Bear

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a very muscular polar bear, bigger than polar bears normally are, and his white fur is covered in scars, and he is always wearing his trusted armor, made out of silvery metal that covers his body, and right underneath there is some clothing made of light cloth. His eyes are black and they reflect the maddened wrath that comes from his Mad Enhancement. His claws are big and strong, and they could serve as weapon as much as his great mace.

 **Personality:** In his life he was an individual who was determined and didn’t knew when to give up, and he had such a ferocity that it made anyone not to dare to cross him or make him angry in any way. He was an individual who got famous for showing his bravery until the very end, a quality that still manifests now that he is under the effects of the Mad Enhancement, for he will never retreat from battle unless he is forced, and he will not cease to attack. His armor and mace are both an important part of his identity, for that he will always wear them, even if there is no immediate danger on his way, and he will react with violence to anyone who gives the impression that they are trying to steal his armor and weapon from him. He will be on good terms with his Master, if this Master shows to be as brave as he once was on his life.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** The heat of battle, his armor

 **Dislikes:** Being betrayed, being made of fool, the idea of someone stealing his armor

 **Combat:** He is a warrior through and through, and his main strategy is pretty much the same: to attack with all that he has and to don’t stop until their he or the enemy dies. He will often refuse to take orders in battle, unless they are very reasonable, and he will refuse to retreat, even if he seems to be about to die. He will savagely attack with either his claws or his mace, aiming to just crush the enemy. However, the passion in battle that many had described as “from a true god” allows him to become much more than just a killing machine of battle, but more like a “embodiment of savagery in battle”.

His Battle Continuation skill will allows him to continue to fight even with severe wounds, and he will not give up the fight, no matter what happens. If he is leading a group of individuals, he will often use his Roar of the War God to raise the morale of his allies while he lowers the one of his enemies, being the kind of ability that he often will use to fight great deals of enemies.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** A

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement :** As a member of the Berserker Class, he immediately gains this skill, which allows him to have a great boost in his physical prowess and on his overall fighting capacity at the cost of his sanity and his ability to ratiocinate. In battle, he doesn’t act as much as a maddened warrior, and more as if he was an embodiment of violence and savagery, much like a god of war. **B Rank**

 **Roar of the War God** **:** When in battle, he is able to let out a titanic roar that some say be able to awake even the elder gods. When he lets out this roar, it has different effects. Firstly, it causes anyone who is fighting by his side to gain a great morale boost in battle, as if a god of war was leading them in battle. Secondly, it causes any enemy who hears it to be overcome by fear, as if they were to face a god of war in battle, causing them to have a great decrease on their morale. **A Rank**

 **Battle Continuation** **:** This reflects the way that he never knew when to stop fighting, and his will to always continue to fight until the bitter end of his life. This skill allows him to be able to continue to fight even if he presents deadly wounds, allowing him to continue to fight to full force even if he has wounds that would cause his death. **B Rank**

 **History:** During his life he was a prince who ruled over the land of the polar bears, and he was famous for the wisdom and for the strength with which he ruled, much like his father before him.

For years, he was able to defeat any enemy who tried to take his throne away, and he got famous for being able to repel nearly any enemy that came on his way. He was a warrior of true bravery and valor, beyond any other polar bear who had ever been in the throne before him.

One of the things that made him so famous was the armor that he wore, made out of the metal from a star that had fallen in their land. This star, made out of metal, had a magic of its own, turning the armor nearly invulnerable, and protecting him from the temperatures and from the effects of tiredness and hunger. This armor was unique, and some said that it was the source of his great power. He also had a mace, made from the metal of the same star, which was said to be able to destroy whole icebergs with a single swing.

Despite the amazing power that his armor held, he got famous by the way that he lead his people to resist against any enemy, granting him to be both feared and admired by everyone who served under him. Some even said that he was the reincarnation of some ancient, forgotten god of the war.

His last days were lived defending his kingdom and their allies from the advances of terrible conquerors coming from a distant land. He fought bravely until the end, but he too fell on battle. However, he didn’t fell with taking with him several enemies who dared to stand on his way, and by greatly weakening the attacking army, so the troops that were his allies had the perfect chance to win the war.

He was a warrior from the very beginning of his life until the very end, and by his bravery and fearlessness, he went down in history as a great warrior king, and had his name engraved in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Armor of Star Metal:_** The armor that was made from the metal of the fallen stars, this weapon turned into a Noble Phantasm, all of this legendary qualities sublimed into reality as he wears it. This armor casts over him a powerful protection, that blocks out any attacks or Noble Phantasms of Rank B- or lower. Also, while he wears it he is completely immune to temperature changes and tiredness, being able to continue his fight for days or even weeks without needing to rest, and also being able to exist in very hot environments without any problem. This is a B Class, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm that is continuously active.

 ** _Mace of the Divine Stars:_** The mace made from the same star metal of his armor, and which carries the power of the fallen stars in them. This mace is able to bypass certain protections, and it holds a great power. He is able to conjure the power of the stars imbued into the mace to form a shining star at its ball, and to swing it to send this cumulated energy to the target, or to liberate it into a direct impact, forming a powerful shockwave. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	3. Kodius

**True Name:** Kodius

 **Also Known As:** The King of Carnage

 **Species:** Kodiak bear

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a big bear, even for the standards to the Kodiak bears, being almost as tall as an elephant, and being a true mountain of muscles. His fur is of an orangish-brown color, and his whole torso is covered in scars form the many years of his long life being a warrior in his lands, and his eyes are amber-colored and they reflect the ferocity that he possesses. He wears no armor and neither uses any weapon, and the only clothing he has is a pair of pants held by a crimson cloth belt.

 **Personality:** During his life, he was a very influent individual, capable of commoving others and to convince them of his own point of view. Now that he has acquired this level of Mad Enhancement, he lost most of his sanity, but he still maintain the same strong fighting spirit that allowed him to impress and commove the other warriors of the tribes to convince them to come to his side. He is an individual who believes that a true warrior animal should fight the same way their ancestors fought; with only their claws and the natural weapons that the nature had provided them to survive, and that fighting by any other way was a sign of weakness or cowardice. He will never accept to have any armor put on himself too, for he also sees that as a sign of weakness, and believes that scars are a symbol of courage and of strength, for they show that a warrior faced the danger and emerged alive.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Alligator meat, the heat of the battle, being faced with enemies who fight him the same way that he fights all of his enemies, winning over his enemies

 **Dislikes:** Coward enemies, enemies who cheat in the battles, being forced to wear armor or to use weapons of any kind

 **Combat:** The mad Enhancement increases his parameters, and they also cause him to frequently go for the traditional fighting tactics of all of the Berserkers: to advance against the enemy at full force. He often attacks with full force swinging his own paws and firsts as weapons of battle.

He never yielded any weapon on his life due to his believes, and he still follows the same line of thought on his battles. This now traduces into his Purist Warrior skill, which causes him to receive great bonuses in combat so long as he does not yield any weapons and neither wear any armor. Due to this, even if the situation is truly despairing, he will never resort to use any form of object as a weapon, and he will continue to attain to the ways that he always lived. He also does not wears any armor of any kind, and rather fight with only his bare body, refusing to yield weapons of any kind or to wear armor.

In battle, his Instinct allows him to be able to predict the movement of the enemies and allows him to be able to know the best personal courses of action during the midst of battle. However, since he was summon as a Berserker, the loss of his sanity might cause him to ignore his instincts sometimes.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END : _**A **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** E **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B-

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement:** As a member of the Berserker Class, he gained the Mad Enhancement skill, which allows him to gain a great boost to his power and to his physical prowess at the cost of his rational mind. **B Rank**

 **Instinct** **:** During his life, he counted with a sharp instinct of fighting, built with a combination of his own instincts with all of his experience as a warrior, and this allowed him to develop a way of predicting the movements of his enemies. Through this skill, he is able to predict the movements of enemy weapons and to halve the penalties for block of sight and hearing, still, due to his nature as a berserker, he might sometimes ignore his own instincts… **B Rank**

 **Purist Warrior** **:** During all of his life he never used a weapon and neither him wore an armor, now, this has manifested as a particular skill. As long as he doesn’t wear any form of armor and neither holds anything that could be considered or used as a weapon, he will gain a great boost in both defense and offense in battle. He will have a greater damage on his attacks, and will be able to resist much better the attacks of enemies. However, in the moment he holds a weapon or wears any form of armor, he will lose these bonuses and he will also receive a moral decrease in his fighting skill, what prejudices all of his fighting abilities for the rest of the battle. **B+ Rank**

 **History:** He was born as one of the weakest members of his tribe, and he remained that way for most of his life. However, upon entering his first years of teenage hood, he faced a growth spurt, that made him grow into one of the biggest Kodiak bears that were registered in history.

His strength also grew accordingly, and so, he dedicated himself to the art of combat. He became one of the best hunters and in the history of his village, and he became the best warrior of his tribe. As the tradition says, as the best warrior he also became their leader, and he started to work for the good of the tribe.

Overtime, the lands started to be invaded by mammals who wanted to force upon them their own beliefs and views of the world. Of course, the tribe was loyal to their own gods and beliefs, and would not simply accept to be converted like that. The problem was that these mammals were not really giving them options.

They tried to insert their beliefs upon them by force, only to be forced back by the strength of the warriors that were led by Kodius. They were able to repel the invaders, but at the cost of the lives of many noble warriors of their people.

These groups were being sent all over the lands, to diverse tribes, and so, Kodius did what no other leader in the past had tried to do: he tried to unite the tribes in order to resist the attacks of these invaders.

It took him a lot of effort, but he was able to convince the tribes to come together and to fight for the land that belonged to them, and he was the first one to be able to do so. So, he was elected as their best warrior, and he lead them head on into the fights for the freedom of their lands and of their people.

They were able to resist to the advances of the oppressor mammals during years, and he was said to have fought in hundreds of battles, all of which only proved his worth as a warrior and as their leader.

One very interesting detail of his stories: in all of them, he never once wielded a weapon or used an armor. He always fought the enemies with nothing more than his bare paws.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Fury of the Pure Warrior:_** This Noble Phantasm allows him to invoke the pure way that he always fought, and he is able to deliver a powerful, earth-shattering blow with both of his fists, breaking the enemies. This is a B- Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	4. Sarana

**True Name:** Sarana

**Also Known As:** The Vengeful Mother, Avenging Mother, The Sad Mother

**Species:** Lioness

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** During her living days she was just a regular lioness, despite being stronger than most, with golden-yellow fur and red eyes. Now that she is summon as a Berserker, she is much bigger than she was originally, just a few feet shorter than an elephant, and much more muscled, making her look like a mountain of muscle. Also, her fur has become a few shades grayer, making her look more monstrous, especially with the maddened look that now is possible to see in her face and in her eyes. She wears clothes that are regular from the time she died, only furs covering the parts that the decency demands her to cover, and she always carried her great mace with her, which is big to combine with her size.

**Personality:** During her life, she was a rational and caring mother, until the day she lost her children, and this made her change a lot as a vengeful individual. Upon discovering the truth about what happened to her children and losing her life in a last act of revenge, her mind ended up shattered, and this continued into her new existence as a Heroic Spirit. Her mind is so broken that she is in constant denial of the loss of her children. While maintaining her ability to talk and to recognize nearly everything around her (something rare to Berserkers), she is under the constant illusion that her children can still be alive. As a standard rule, upon being summon, she will immediately start to recognize her Master as one of her “children”, and will treat them as such, including trying to cuddle with them to sleep, breastfeed them (!!!), and try to prevent them from going into dangerous situations. She will go to extreme lengths to protect her “children”, and she will ignore any moral or ethical limitation, doing things that are unspeakable in order not to lose then a second time, being impossible to resonate with her. Due to her own background, she will never EVER attack children of _any species_ , and she will never simply stand by and watch without doing nothing if they are in danger. If anyone tries to force in her the belief that her true children are all dead, she will often react very violently.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Her “children”, spending some time with her “children”, walking around, looking at the clouds, eating some freshly hunted animal, singing lullabies to her “children”, holding her “children” in her arms

**Dislikes:** Anyone who tries to harm her “children”, having the ones who she cares about taken away from her, remembering how she lost her first children, people telling her what to do all the time

**Combat:** All of her combat skills are turned into causing the most massacre that she can in battle, and aiming to ensure the safety of her “children”, especially her Protective Mother skill, that grants her a bonus whenever she is acting in protection of one of her “children”. This means a lot to her already colossal battle qualities thanks to her EX Rank in her Mad Enhancement skill. And her Battle Continuation makes sure that only the highest amount of damage in battle will be able to make her stop fighting.

Her Mental Pollution skill, a result of the madness of the death of her real children, has caused her mind to be so broken that any attempt to influence her with magic often results in failure.

**Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** A+ **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** B **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** Due to her history and her past, she possesses this skill at an extreme level, and she will often be able to speak, but she will act so with a mental hindrance that causes her to see her own master as her “child”, and she will always act on his interests and on his defense, causing her to act many times independently of her master’s will, turning very difficult to control her. **EX Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** This is the ability to survive, and it allows her to continue to fight even if she suffers a wound that is immediately fatal, allowing her to ignore wounds and continue to fight. **A Rank**

**Protective Mother** **:** It grants to her a bonus in combat so long as she is acting on the defense of someone who she recognizes as her “children”. **A+ Rank**

**Mental Pollution** **:** This is a reflection of her mind, completely broken by the tragedy that plagued her, and by the events of the last moments of her life. This causes any attempt to bend her will through the use of mental interference from magic to have great chances of failing. **A Rank**

**History:** She lived calmly with her children in their homeland, until the day that there was a threat of war going on.

She was immediately searched by the leaders of the pride, since she had always been one of their top warriors and hunters, they wanted her to take on into the war. She did, however, refused, for she wanted to leave her warrior and violent past gone as she focused only into being a good mother to her children.

Her wish was respected by the rest of her pride, and she planned to continue to live calmly with her family. However, this was all cut short when, during an attack of the enemy, her children were killed.

In her grief and anger, she accepted to enter into the war, and she fought many times with a wild abandon, roaring and promising revenge for her children, so brutally murdered.

Despite the ferocity of her in battle, she also came to be famous for her caring for the children of others, and for her wish to protect them, almost as if they were her own children. She seemed to be searching to give to other children the love that was stolen from her when her children were taken away from her.

A few years passed, and she was able to help in the war and defeat the enemies, however, the pain that she felt never truly passed, and the agony of having lost her children was still eating her up in the inside. During that time, one of the leaders of the pride came to her, and offered a chance of continuing to avenge her children by killing the enemies to make sure they would never come back.

However, in that moment the leader made a mistake, for he had revealed information about that night that she never shared with anyone else.

In the end, it had not been the enemy who had killed her children, but the leader himself, as a way of making her take part into the war.

Upon this realization, Sarana was assaulted by a murderous rage, and attacked the leader, causing both him and her to fall of a great cliff, causing the death of both of them…

**Noble Phantasms: _Great Assaulter:_** The mace that she used in battle, and that became her Noble Phantasm. This is considered a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Wrath of a Mother:_** This reflects the final act of her life, when she was assaulted by the rage for her deceased children. This allows her to enter in a frenzy that causes all of her stats to be ranked up and grants an amazing boost to all of her fighting abilities. This allows her to attack with a power that is unmatched, and allows her to liberate a roar that is so powerful that it actually causes damage to others, formed by the power gatherred of her grief and of her own wrath. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	5. Macolo

**True Name:** Macolo

 **Also Known As:** The Unstoppable Tank, the Outcast Champion

 **Species:** Elephant

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is an elephant who has an amazing size, even for an elephant, and he has a very muscled body, like an elephant would have after several years of training hard until passing out. His tusks are surprisingly large, his skin is of a light shade of gray, and his eyes are amber-colored. He wears a light armor over his body, old and worm out shorts, and the Destroyer Tusks on his own tusks, making them look like great lances of battle that could easily kill smaller elephants.

 **Personality:** He used to be weak, shy, and a great coward (at least on his own opinion) in the past, but after the death of his father, there was absolutely no going back. After that, he became much more incisive, being the kind who would never lower his head again, and who would do his best to fight the injustice and cruelty wherever he found it. Now that he has became a Berserker Servant, and that he is under the effect of the Mad Enhancement, this way of seeing and living still manifests on his ways of behaving. He will always go into battle if he believes that someone is in danger or being oppressed, and he will always do his best to help others the best he can. Also, he is very difficult to control, even to the standards of the Berserker Class, with him often coming in conflict with the orders of his Master, and frequently coming to go against them if he thinks they go against his own ideals and ideas. He is also able to occasionally be able to shake off an command and act on his own even if the Command spell is used.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Being free, spending time with others, feeling the smell of the sea, open fields, the memory of his father and of his home

 **Dislikes:** Cruelty, prejudice, oppression of any kind, seeing others in pain or suffering, cruelty and oppressing systems, having a Master that is cruel (in his own opinion), the memory of how coward her was and of how it caused the death of his father

 **Combat:** He is a warrior whose favored way of fighting is by charging at others and attacking them with his war tusks, usually resulting in mauling or trampling, or sometimes even both. Sometimes he resorts also to using a sword or axe held by his trunk, which he shows quite skill in using, however, due to his condition as a Berserker, and to his Mad Enhancement, he is unable to use it with the finesse of a warrior, instead only swinging it with wild abandon in battle.

His Not Yet skill allows him to force himself to stay alive in battle, pretty much like Battle Continuation, but it allows him to continue to fight even when his body would no longer be able to sustain his life, making him continue even if his heart is rip out of his chest. Moreover, he can even recover later, if a magic is used to heal him before the finally succumbs.

His Never Lower My Head Again skill allows him to ignore any attempt to influence or control his mind and his thoughts with the use of magic.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement :** As a member of the Berserker Class, he possesses the Mad Enhancement skill, which augments his physical stats at the cost of his sanity and his ability to ratiocinate. He still partially maintains his sanity, allowing him to talk and even to understand others around him, but his ability to keep his mind in the midst of battle is rendered, and sometimes, it might even cause him to turn on his own allies, what could easily be exploited by his enemies. **B Rank**

 **Not Yet** **:** During his last days of life, he was famous for having been advanced into the battlefield with wounds that should have caused his death, but he continued to fight until his last breath, until he knew that his allies were safe. Somehow, he refused to die and forced himself to continue to fight until he was finally able to reach his goal at the present moment. This manifests as this skill, which he can use to negate himself from perishing in battle. Instead of negating the damage that would not be lethal, like the Battle Continuation skill, this causes him to suppress his feelings of pain and of tiredness while he continues to fight. This way, he is able to remain alive while he continues to fight, being even able to be healed and survive if he is attended before his wounds catch up with him. **A Rank**

 **Never Lower My Head Again** **:** During years he lowered his head and accepted what was happening around him, trying to blend into the crowd and disappear from sight, but the death of his father made it impossible for him to simply stand still and ignore what was wrong. This now is a skill that affects his mind, keeping him shielded against anything that might affect his mind, especially anything that influence or control his thoughts or decisions. This represents his resolution never to allow himself to have his head lowered to others again, especially when he knows that there is very much at stake. **B+ Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a very poor family, and as so, he was a member of the lower classes, an outcast. Even more because he was from the family of a religion that was persecuted into these lands.

He grew up with his father, who was a poor farmer, and he soon grew up much more than any regular elephant, being twice as big as most. However, he continued to live a common life with his father. He was a very shy individual, who was afraid of standing out and of being persecuted, and he was able to live a common life by his father’s side. That was, until the day that their farm was attacked, and his father ended up killed by the authorities of the cruel regimen.

After that, sitting back and lowering his head was no longer an option. He started to openly rebel, and this ended up with him ending in prison. In there, he started to know other ones who were against that cruel regimen. Soon, they started to create their own resistance against the attacks of the enemy.

Soon they started a movement that vised to free others from the tyranny of the church, which persecuted everyone who did not followed the word of their god. Soon, they started one of the most famous religious conflicts in history, which had him as the champion of all the ones who were persecuted by the church, and he became a champion of the outcasts all around.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Destroyer Tusks:_ ** The metal devices that he used in his tusks to maximize the destructive power of his charges and in battle. He is able to use them to power up his charge, allowing him to reach great speeds while charging, and allowing him to trample anyone who gets on his way. Also, the tusks can cause extreme damage to anything they hit, being able to put down iron doors and stone walls with the same ease. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army/anti-fortress Noble Phantasm.


	6. Cartus, The White

**True Name:** Cartus, son of Lardivan

 **Also Known As:** “Cartus, the white”, The White Savage

 **Species:** Albino Warthog

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He was born as an albino warthog, completely white in his fur and with eyes that are as red as rubies. His body is covered in a few scars, with one of them being particularly prominent on his chest, as a great X made out by the claws of the beast that he faced in his youth all by himself. He doesn’t wears an armor on his body, and he wears a pair of pants, but he is always wearing a helmet that has horns in it, which combine with his tusks, and he is always yielding his twin axes.

 **Personality:** He was a man with a very strong personality, and an inclination towards violence. He learned to be able to handle pain without flinching and learned to be strong and to care for himself, once he soon noticed that no one was going to treat him nicely due to him having been born with “a strange fur”. He grew up to be strong and determined, and to be able to fend for himself against anyone, but he also developed a caring side, which he showed only to the rare mammals who treat him with respect, like his wife. Upon being summon as a Berserker Class Servant, he still retains many of these qualities, including the one of being easy to anger and to make him attack, especially if the offender starts to insult his beloved wife. He still demonstrates to be caring with the people who have managed to win his admiration, often by protecting them from harm and by making his best to make them happy. Due to the events of his past, he holds a grudge against any mammals of the “civilized” people, and he prefers to be around the ones who still live like his people once lived.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Roasted ostrich, the heat of battles, his dear wife, his lands, being able to win and crush his enemies, fighting and defeating worthy opponents, strong alcoholic beverages, being respected

 **Dislikes:** The “civilized” mammals, being made of fool, people badmouthing his land or the things he cares about, being imprisoned, being mistreated by anyone, being called things like “albino freak”

 **Combat:** In battle, he fights pretty much like one would expect from a Berserker: charging violently and swinging his axes with a wild abandon. He is able to advance with a passion for battle that causes many to quake before his savageness and his power, which is great, thanks to his Mad Enhancement.

His Battle Continuation allows him to be able to continue fighting even if he suffers lethal wounds, as long as none of them is immediately fatal. This allows him to fight even with severe wounds, and to continue to fight on full force despite all of them.

His Supporting Shamanism skill is a curse that was given to him as a “gift” of his wife, who was a practitioner of the old magic secrets. This curse has no effect on him, but causes anyone to face him to be weakened. Because of this skill, anyone facing him will have all of their parameters decreased by one rank, as a result, they become effectively weaker, and they might even be caused to lose a few of their skills or even the ability to use their Noble Phantasms at full force.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B

 **Skills:** **Mad Enhancement :** All of his parameters are ranked up, but at the cost of him losing great part of his sanity. **B Rank**

 **Supporting Shamanism** **:** This reflects how some said that his wife, the witch, used her magic to help him have an edge of advantage in battle. This curse causes any opponent that faces him to have their parameters to decrease by one rank. **C Rank**

 **Battle Continuation** **:** This skill allows him to continue fighting as long as he doesn’t suffer a wound that is immediately fatal. This reflects his amazing desire to continue to fight, and how he refused to go down. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born completely white, and many took this as a bad omen to the future of the tribe and of the land, and that was why received a bad treatment during most of his young life.

At some point, he was able to win the respect of the rest of the tribe by killing a bestial monster that was plaguing them and bringing back the corpse of the creature without anyone’s help. The tribe started to have some respect towards him, and the bones of the creature were used to confection a pair of battle-axes that he later would come to use in battles.

Later on he grew up to be a great warrior, and he defied the tradition by marrying with a witch, who some said used of her magic to control him to make him fall in love with her. He would later defeat the previous leader and become the king of these lands (also with the help of his wife, as some say), and he started to lead the barbarian people of these lands.

Long after, came the advance of the “civilized” people of the neighbor countries, and they started to resist their advances.

They resisted all of their advances during years, and were able to force the invaders to make all that they could to win. Some said that it was a combination of the battle experience and knowledge of the king coupled with the magic secrets of his wife. Still, they were able to repel the enemies during years, and it took a very long time before they showed any sign that they were going to actually win.

He got famous for his ferocity in battle, in which he fought with a wild abandon, and he often made his own coat become red with the blood that came from the battle, both his own and the ones of his enemies. Some attribute that as some short of witchcraft that his wife made to multiply his strength and make him ignore his own pain, as he got savage and turning into a war beast.

His legend was so great that it has granted him to have his name forever immortalized in history, in legend, and in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Claws of Destruction:_** His twin axes, made from the bones of the beast he took down all by himself, which he used in battle like no one else. By calling off their true name, he is able to cause them to glow in red and to deliver a powerful double attack with them. This is a B- Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 **_Red-Tainted White, Wake of the Bloody King:_ ** This is a Noble Phantasm that is a reflection of the moments that he became a total fury in battle. This causes him to enter into a state in which his strength and physical parameters greatly increase, and it causes him to charge and release a torrent of attack in rapid succession. While not being an anti-army, it is quite effective in attacking multiple enemies. The drawback is that, once the effect ends, he receives some short of “recoil damage” caused by the stress that this puts on his body. This is a B Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	7. Chang Jiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drunken brawler. Because drunken pandas surelly are funny ^^

**True Name:** Chang Jiao

 **Also Known As:** The Drunk Brawler

 **Species:** Giant Panda

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a muscled panda with a beer-belly, and he has a mustache and beard in his face very traditional to the old times of his land, and he has yellow eyes. He is always wearing beige-colored clothing that consists into pants and a robe on his upper body.

 **Personality:** He is an individual who is the classic drunk individual, but he is far more than that. He is a man who is able to combine drinking and Kung Fu in a way that no one did before him, and he if a man who likes to help others and to protect them from danger and from the perils of the world and he is also very wise, despite being a drunk. He is an individual who doesn’t care that much about tradition, preferring to enjoy the pleasures of the world and breeze through life. He is an honored man, however, and he will often help others who are in need without asking nothing in return, much like he did when he was still alive. He also has the costume of either getting others to pay for his own expenses or to escape and leave without paying them at all.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Drinking, gambling, having a good time with women, offering advices to people who ask him, helping others, cooked rice

 **Dislikes:** Bad quality beverages, having to pay for things, people bossing him around all the time

 **Combat:** He is a warrior of Kung Fu, and this manifests into his _Eastern Martial Arts_ skill, which allows him to be able to fight with all of his strength enemies. He is also able to use his _Fury of the Drunken Monk_ , which replaces the Mad Enhancement he would receive as a Berserker. This skill allows him to be able to increase his power and being able to receive the benefits of Mad Enhancement and other skills by ingesting alcohol.

When he is drunk, he is also able to use his Alcoholic Scent of Fruit skill to cause others around him to get gradually inebriated and unable to fight properly, giving him a great advantage.

He is also able to use his skill Alchemist of Alcohol to produce his Devil’s Sake, which he can use to activate his other two Noble Phantasms.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C-->B **_END :_** B-->A **_AGI :_** B-->A **_MAN :_** D-->C **_LUK : _**E-->D **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Fury of the Drunken Monk: **This is a manifestation of his fame as a drunk who was also a great warrior, and that substitutes the Mad Enhancement skill as his standard skill. This skill requires him to ingest alcohol in order to work, and once he does, it starts to cause his body to metabolize it, causing him to become increasingly more powerful physically and in melee terms, while his mind becomes more and more slurry and polluted. In many ways, it is a combination of the Mad Enhancement, Bravery, and Mental Pollution skills, all activated by ingestion of Alcohol. **B Rank**

 **Alchemist of Alcohol** **:** That is a form of Item Construction, but allows him to work and create only alcoholic beverages, and he uses it to create his first Noble Phantasm, the Devil’s Sake. Creating it takes time, but once he does makes it, he can use it to activate his skills and his other two Noble Phantasms. **C Rank**

 **Alcoholic Scent of a Fruit** **:** While he is drunk, he is able to liberate a breath that can cause the ones who breathe it to sense the effects of the alcohol as if they had been drinking. **B Rank**

 **Like There’s No One Watching** **:** This represents how he had been a shameless drunkard during his life. This allows him to be able to immediately gurgle down great quantities of alcohol as if the world was going to end tonight, and he is able to sense its effects nearly immediately, allowing him to activate all of his skills with an amazing quickness. **A Rank**

 **Eastern Martial Arts** **:** As a practitioner of martial arts, he has access to a great level of melee power and prowess by being a master of close combat. Combined with his Fury of the Drunken Monk, he is able to become an alcohol-empowered battle machine that is capable of fighting enemies in any situation. **A+ Rank**

 **History:** The first registers of him come from the sparse texts that refer to a drunk panda who got famous for being a great fighter.

In his past, he was a rebel who resorted to drinking in order to be able to deal with the pressures and bitterness of the world, and soon he got addicted into the drinking and the small pleasures of life. Before this, he was an apprentice of the great monks of the Northern Shaolin temple.

During his drinking time, he somehow managed to make drinking and fighting get hand to hand, and he created the Drunken Fist style of Kung Fu. The stories of his amazing and unpredictable style of fighting that could get any enemy by surprise, and that allowed him to defeat bands of enemies all at once.

He got famous for his doings, and for being a great warrior. During his life as the Drunken Brawler, he helped a lot of mammals, and he got famous for always extending his helping paw to anyone who came asking for him. Often he did it in exchange for payment, but it was not rare for him to help the ones who offered him nothing, and doing it only out of the kindness in his heart and in the acknowledge that they needed someone to help them.

Despite his good fame as a hero, he was also famous for being a man who was known to not pay his debts and to usually apply scams in others in order to have their money and to avoid paying things, only so he could have some place to stay and more drinks to himself. He got famous for being a drunk bastard as much as a noble and strong hero on his own lands and out of them.

Despite his reputation as a drunk, he was able to perform many great feats, like helping to capture the terrible wolf bandits that were tormenting the province, and the defeating of the great warrior king who tried to take the capital by force.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Devil’s Sake:_ ** This Noble Phantasm is a materialization of his past as a drunk warrior who created the Drunk Fist Style of Kung Fu. It allows him to materialize a big jug that holds a nearly limitless amount of a special concoction of alcoholic beverage named Devil’s Sake, which allows him to drink in order to activate many of his skills and even his other two Noble Phantasms. This is a D Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Breath of the Drunken Dragon:_** This Noble Phantasm is a manifestation of his legendary “drunken dragon breath”, which allows him to breath out a stream of flaming energy that is formed by “the burning of the alcohol in his breath and body”. It is a powerful attack, but it causes him to become sober faster, making him lose many of the qualities that being drunken gives to him. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 **_The Drunken Fury:_ ** Reflects his past as a practitioner of the art of the Drunken Fist style of fighting. This greatly increases both his stamina and his physical strength while he is drunk, pretty much a version of the Mad Enhancement that only activates if he ingests his Devil’s Sake. It is considered a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	8. Cerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy is a wendigo, a horned defender of the forests with a case of grudge against predators...

**True Name:** Cerves

 **Also Known As:** The Wendigo

 **Species:** Elk

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a stag who has a very big size, being able to dwarf even lions in comparison, and it only adds to the very intimidating appearance he has. He is muscled and has a wild appearance, with overly grown fur and antlers that are very big and cruel-looking. His fur is all of a grayish color, and his eyes are red in and they shine with the madness and anguish of his tragic life. He wears only a loincloth around his waist that, when looked closely, others can perceive with horror that is made from the pelt of a wolf.

 **Personality:** Due to his creation and his origins, he learned to care for himself and to have very little interest or empathy with any other animals. He is a self-proclaimed defender of the land, and as a result, he will attack any invader, and he if often very aggressive and territorial, and he might also be possessive, when it comes to people and to objects. He tends to use violence to anything, even if he was not under the effect of the Mad Enhancement. Due to the events of the past, he possesses a grudge against predators, wolves in particular, and if he is fighting other Servants and one of them happens to be a wolf, he will prefer these Servants over the others. He does, however, has a kind side that he rarely shows, as he will never attack cubs, no matter if they are predators or not, and he will sometimes use his time to attempt to make others happy.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Likes:** Flowers, being left alone, having his own territory, being able to make wolves pay for what they did to his mother

 **Dislikes:** Predators, people bothering him, the ones who invade his home, seeing others suffer like he once suffered, the history of the Wendigo (which depicts him as a monster worse than any predator)

 **Combat:** As a Berserker-Class Servant, he possesses an extreme Mad Enhancement that causes him to have all of his parameters increased to unbelievable heights, causing him to become one of the strongest Berserkers that there is. Unlike most Berserkers, he favors sneaking around and attacking when the opponent is distracted, and that is very good with his Presence Concealment.

His main tactic is to use his Skogens Klør to create vines to wrap around enemies and to make sure that they are immobilized before he delivers attacks in them with his fists, antlers, or with a club that he makes out of branches or anything he can find.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A+ **_END :_** A+ **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** B **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement:** Causes all of his parameters be increased, but as a price, he loses most of his reason. **EX Rank**

 **Presence Concealment** **:** He got famous for being able to move across the forest without being detected by anyone, and for him being able to kill without being detected. This allows him to hide his presence as a servant from others, allowing him to approach the targets without them knowing that he is in there. **B Rank**

 **Mental Pollution** **:** Due to the trauma of witnessing his mother being murdered and her body ravaged by the wolves, he developed a fragmented psyche that caused him to be extremely hard to understand unless by others who have a mind as broken as his. As an effect, this allows him to resist and even to neutralize any kind of mental interference caused by magecraft. **A Rank**

 **History:** His story is a heroic one, but at the same time, it is sad and tragic.

He was born into a community into the forest, son of their leader and raised by his loving mother. However, it all changed in the day a group of wolves came to these lands and attack, and one of their victims was his mother.

She was killed right in front of him, and she had her skin and flesh ripped form her body while he was hidden, watching as the wolves ravaged her. This somehow broke his mind, and in the following years, he grew up alone and fending for himself in the forest.

As he grew up, he became stronger than any other stag in the forest, and while this could have caused him to become the leader of that place, he had long ago lost interest into the rest of the forest and his only interest was to protect these lands. He became the self-proclaimed defender of the forest against any creature that came to it, and he had a particular disliking for predators, specially wolves, who remembered him of the monsters who killed his mother.

He did things that many prey, and even some predators, would consider revolting and terrible, and these include gutting the invaders of the lands, and hanging their bodies from the trees through the vines and letting them exposed to rot. His savagery was great and it caused any invader to feel fear when they saw symbols of his savagery, some even said that he was not a true mammal, but some kind of demon in disguise.

From there, started to come legends of him, like the one that he had ragged teeth like the ones of the predators, and that he feed on meat. These only added to the fluke of the fear that he has caused to these invaders.

Despite him having protected the place from invasions, and him having granted the prosperity of the lands, he was feared by the natives as much as he was by the invaders. His anger towards predators sometimes caused him to target predators who lived in the very land, and his descent in madness, caused by the death of his mother, caused to even the prey and the ones who were once his friends to fear him as if he was some kind of monster.

In the end, his life stretched by years, but he lived all of them alone, and he died completely alone in the cave he had made his home, only grieving his life in solitude and the loss of his mother…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Skogens Klør:_** This is a Noble Phantasm that is a representation of the concept of him dangling the bodies of his targets into the vines of the trees and left them there as a symbol of his power. This Noble Phantasm allows him to summon vines from nearby trees or from anywhere and use them to immobilize others, imprisoning them into them and even causing damage as they constrict or even suffocate others. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 **_The Legend of Wendigo:_ ** This is a result of his story being distorted by the legends that came from it, and by the fear that was related to the name of Cerves, of the Vendigok forests. By calling for this Noble Phantasm, he suffers a transformation, making all his fur turn as white as snow, and causing his antlers to grow in size and become cruel, and making his teeth turn sharp and jagged, as his eyes become red and soulless. In this form, he becomes much more powerful, enough to destroy anything with a swipe of his new claws and able to run so fast that even other servants have trouble to follow his movements. He also becomes much more resilient to damage, being able to withstand attacks that would normally kill him. Also, in this new form, he has a voracious appetite for mammal meat, and will eat it at any chance he gets, and by eating mammal flesh, he heals his own injuries. He despises this Noble Phantasm, for it makes him turn into a monster worse that the ones who took his mother away from him, so he will refuse to use it and will only activate it through a Command Spell, and he will kill his Master for forcing him to use it. This is an A++ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	9. Kilimaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got famous as a demon warrior, and this fame has tainted his body...

**True Name:** Kilimaro

 **Also Known As:** The Demon Warrior

 **Species:** Black Bear

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** In life, he looked like a perfectly normal black bear with yellow eyes. However, due to the effects of his _Innocent Monster_ skill his appearance got altered by the legends of the Demon Warrior, making his fur be marked with crimson-red in certain areas, making his claws become long and black in color, his teeth also get black and become jagged, and his eyes become completely red with slit-pupils, like a reptile. He is always wearing the same armor he wore in the last day of his life, a crimson and black samurai armor, covering his body with the traditional samurai clothes.

 **Personality:** In his life, he was a very kind and caring man, who was deeply loyal to his friend, and was determined and honored. However, due to the effects of the _Mad Enhancement_ , and to the sadness that consumed him in the last night of his life, he has changed a lot. He now has become mad with anger and resentment, and this caused him to become greatly aggressive to anything that comes near him, often lashing at anything that he might consider a threat or that simply angers him.

 **Alignment:** (in life) Lawful Good (as a Berserker) Lawful Mad

 **Likes:** Fighting, the memory of his friend

 **Dislikes:** Having lost his friend, political leaders, anything that remembers him of his pain, being disrespected

 **Combat:** As a Berserker, he favors attacking directly with his paws or swords, and he demonstrates a great skill in it. Thanks to his _Eternal Arms Mastership_ skill, he is able to maintain all of his fighting skills and all of his techniques even under the effect of his Mad Enhancement, allowing him to attack and defend with the same precision and efficiency that he always had in his life. In addition, his _Battle Continuation_ allows him to keep fighting even with wounds that would cause him to drop.

He can, sometimes, resort to his _Hollow Lament of the Demon Warrior_ , which can stun and paralyze enemies, or even to cause them to lose their ability to breathe.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B  ** _END :_** A **_AGI :_** C  ** _MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**E **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement :** As a member of the Berserker class he possesses this skill, which makes his physical prowess to increase at great levels, at the cost of affecting his sanity and his ability to ratiocinate. Unlike most possessors of this skill, he does not become an irrational beast, but instead, be becomes much more violent and rougher, but he is still able to understand what is going on after him and to understand others, he can even talk, with a lot of effort. **C Rank**

 **Eternal Arms Mastership** **:** During his life, he was one of the greatest warriors of his time, and this now manifest as this skill. It allows him to maintain all of his fighting capacities at their maximum even when under the effect of any detrimental mental effects. This way, he is able to still fight with all the precision and effectiveness of a samurai of his level even when under the effect of the Mad Enhancement or any other thing that might affect his mind. **A+ Rank**

 **Battle Continuation** **:** This skill is a representation of how he continued to fight despite the many lethal wounds that he suffered on the last night of his life. Thus allows him to continue to fight even if he suffers a wound that would be lethal. **B Rank**

 **Innocent Monster** **:** The last night of his life marked him with the fame of a monster, and this fame manifests into his appearance. He has the aspect of a bear with demonic attributes, like long and black claws, a fur that is matched with crimson-blood fur on certain areas, teeth that are black and jagged, and eyes that are crimson and with vertical-slit pupils. **A- Rank**

 **Hollow Lament of the Demon Warrior** **:** In the last moment of his life he let out a wept for the death of his dear friend, which was said that could been heard from miles away, and that was said to have caused everyone who heard it to have a strong clenching on their hearts. This skill is a manifestation of this, which allows him to let out a loud wail that is capable of causing enemies and allies alike to lose their ability to think and respond for a while. Some enemies who are not expecting it or who might lack the mental resistance to support it, might even temporarily lose their ability to breathe. **C+ Rank**

 **History:** He is the example of a noble warrior whose life ended in a way that some are able to taint his reputation.

He was born in a peasant family, and he had one best friend, who was the son of a blacksmith, and who made swords for him, who dreamed in one day being a samurai. He even made his first two swords, which were said to be amazing. They were named Spring Rain and Autumn Wind.

These swords were used by him as he grew up, and he became one of the best swordsmen who ever lived. His friend also grew, and became a famous blacksmith, who continued to improve the two swords that he gave his friend as he grew and learned, until they were considered by some the best swords that were ever made.

They both ended serving under the rule of a great lord, and Kilimaro fought on his name for years, becoming known in the province as a great warrior and as a hero who helped to fight the invaders of their country more than once.

However, this time of happiness ended in the day that the lord’s son, a spoiled and foolish brat, ordered the murder of his best friend. The stupid brat said that with the creator of the best swords ever made dead, than their value would be maintained. Kilimaro could never agree with such thing, so he and his friend agreed to escape.

However, their plan was discovered, and his friend was murdered.

Kilimaro was filled with grief, and he knew that he too was going to be killed for having planed to elope, and that the stupid brat surely was going to create chaos if he remained as a ruler. So, he went into action, and that night, a single night, made him gain the fame as “the Demon Warrior”.

In that single night of battle, blood and vengeance, Kilimaro single-handedly fought all of the guard of the lord, killing everyone who dared to stand on his way. He, who had been an honored samurai all of his years, became a machine of killing, driven only by his anger and by his survival instincts.

He killed all of the guards who stand on his way, and the lord who had ordered the death of his best friend. And finally, succumbing to the wounds he suffered during his frenzy, he wept to the stars above as he left this world…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Spring Rain and Autumn Wind:_** His two swords, which he used in battle. When in battle, he is able to invoke their powers as Noble Phantasm, allowing him to deliver a powerful blown, capable of slicing enemies as he uses both of the swords to attack. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	10. Shere Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because that tiger from The Jungle Book is really inspiring. He would make a great and fearsome king.

**True Name:** Shere Khan

 **Also Known As:** The Stripped Menace, King of the Jungles

 **Species:** Tiger

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a big tiger, around three or four feet taller than most tigers, and with a lot more musculature. He has fur of a toasted-orange color, with black stipes all over and a white-colored fur on his under muzzle, on his chest and stomach, and there are considerable tuffs of fur on the sides of his jaw. His eyes are both yellow in color, and they reflect the ferocity and power that he once held in life. He wears only a traditional toga of green color around his waist and some pieces of armor (like shoulder pads and wrist protectors) on his upper body, and he is covered in precious metals, so common to the king and other royals of his land and culture.

 **Personality:** In life, he was famous for being merciless, but also for being fair and for being a good leader. He got famous for executing the ones that opposed his ruling, but also for being a leader that had in mind the good of his people and land above everything else. He was also famous for his bloodlust, which some said that could frighten even the gods, and for his passion for battle, which led him to have many campaigns for domination along with the ones that were focused in protecting his land from invaders. As he became a Berserker, he still preserves many aspects of his personality, especially his lust for blood and for battle, which leads him to charge in anyone that he considers a worthy opponent. Of all the opponents he faced, the only one who he ever considered a worth rival was a bull that was a general from another country, and his greatest wish would be to face this bull once more.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** Good food, having others under his rule, great battles, leading others into battle, having a chance to fight worthy opponents, good beverages

 **Dislikes:** Having others defying his wills, being denied a good battle, enemies that are so weak that they just waste his time, being insulted, poor quality drinks

 **Combat:** As a Berserker-Class Servant, he favors the direct approach of charging and attacking the enemy. This is a way of fighting that he preferred when he was still alive, and that is how he fights now, attacking and overwhelming the enemy with a barrage of powerful attacks and merciless strikes. His main weapons are his twin axes, but he may at any time discharge them in favor of attacking with nothing more than his claws and teeth.

Despite his Mad Enhancement, he still enjoys the use of the skills Instinct and Disengage, both which give him tactical advantage in battle. Even though he rarely uses his Disengage skill, for he considers retreating from battle a sign of weakness; that his Mad Enhancement might cause him to sometimes ignore his instincts.

His Noble Phantasm allows him to summon the ten thousand warriors that were his personal guard in life, all of them as thirsty for blood and battle as him, and now had their characteristics of “immortal” and “indestructible” sublimed to a truly legendary level, turning them nearly unstoppable.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement:** Having been summon as a Berserker, he gained this class skill, which ranks up all of his parameters, while it takes away most of his rational thought. Still, he is sane enough to recognize his master and to know that an alliance can be very advantageous to both of them… **B Rank**

 **Instinct** **:** This skill reflects how he managed to survive on his own all alone in the forest, and after on how he managed to fight and fend off all of his attackers in battle. However, since he is a Berserker now, he might sometimes ignore his instincts. **B Rank**

 **Battle Continuation** **:** He is able to continue to fight even if he suffers wounds that would greatly debilitate him. This allows him to continue to fight as long as he doesn’t suffer a wound that is immediately lethal. **B Rank**

 **Disengage** **:** Due to him having more “self-control” than other Berserkers, he is still able to enjoy the effects of this skill which allows him to withdraw from the battlefield and, in the process, reset his battle condition to what it was before the battle began, as well as dropping all negative effects. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born as the only cub of a mother who did her best to raise him and who loved him dearly, enough to sacrifice her life to save him from enemies who attacked.

He had to grow up alone and all by himself, but he managed to survive the best way he could. He managed to grow into a strong tiger, trusting only on his instincts and on his preservation senses to guide him.

Overtime, he started to grow so strong that no other mammal of his land was able to defy him, and this, of course, called the attention of the king of these distant lands. The king wanted Shere Khan to bow down to him just like every other creature, but the tiger refused. Years in the jungle had taught him that the ones who bow their heads usually were among the first ones to die.

The refusal was enough for the king to send the guards to attack him, but the tiger showed to have learned how to fight during his time living in the jungles alone. He was able to take down all the guards that came towards him, including the big and strong elephants.

After a few minutes, the king finally ordered them to stop, and he was going to take the tiger down all by himself. The battle was ferocious, and their roars could be heard miles away.

The battle finally ended when Shere Khan shredded the throat of the king with his claws, killing him immediately. Right after, Shere Khan took the crown, and proclaimed himself the new king of these lands. Needless to say, no one dared to contradict him.

For years, he led out the people of the jungle, proving to be a better leader than was the previous king. He was brutal, maybe even cruel, but he was a king with a sense of justice, and he was more than willing to protect the land that he believed fiercely to be his. He mounted his own army, made out of the best and finest warriors that he could find, and he trained them until only the strongest among them had kept standing, creating an army made of warriors that were just as savage and strong as him. These warriors were so strong that many claimed that they were actually immortals, once they continued to fight even when attacked by things that would kill regular mammals.

He kept his rule over his lands during several years, and he prospered as a king, up until the day his lands were attacked by a certain lion outsider who claimed to be a general.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Ten Thousand Immortals:_ ** This skill allows him to summon the great army of his ten thousand loyal and ferocious warriors that served him in life. Their definitions as “indestructible” and “immortal” having been sublimate in this state, allowing them to ignore anything that is weaker than the power of a high-rank magic weapon or Noble Phantasm, and even those are only able to damage them to a certain degree. They serve only Shere Khan’s orders, and are all ready to sacrifice their lives for him once more. Summon as this Noble Phantasm, they have the appearance of skeletal mammals. They are also able to gather and form a gigantic undead lizard, which is like a giant, colonial organism that moves according to the will of Shere Khan. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	11. Bodi Stunson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This rhino is trully a mammal of team and trust.

**True Name:** Bodi Stunson

 **Also Known As:** The Lamenting Warrior

 **Species:** Rhino

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a great rhinoceros with a skin of a grey so dark that it almost seems black, and marked with a few white spots on certain areas, like on his neck and around his shoulders. His horn is broken due to events of his past, and his eyes are of a deep red color, almost seeming blood. He wears a battle armor that covers his upper body and some of his legs, and he wears green colored pants underneath. His hammer is big and it is decorate with stylized lightnings and thunders all over it, and it seems like the kind of weapon that could bring down an elephant with a well-placed swing.

 **Personality:** Due to his Mad Enhancement, almost all of his sanity is gone, leaving behind little more than the most basic instincts. However, the pain that he felt in the end of his life is still in there, as well as the deep regret for feeling as he had failed to keep his friend alive when they were side by side in the battlefield. He shows a great affection towards anyone who proves to be loyal and helpful to him, sometimes boarding to the point of being paranoid and fanatic, and he will sometimes make them the foundation of his world. This applies mainly to his Master, but might also apply to anyone who proves to deserve his friendship (at least on his own eyes), including other Servants, who were supposed to be enemies during the Holy War, and he will try to help them, sometimes defying his Master. This is all an attempt to recover some of what he has lost with the death of his one and only friend, and that is the reason why his wish to the Grail will be to be able to have his friend back, to change his fate in the battlefield. If he seems someone who he considers a friend being hurt or severely mistreated by others, it might as well cause him to fly into a rage so great that not even his Master might be able to stop him, even with the use of a Command.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good/Neutral Mad

 **Likes:** Making new friends, eating, sleeping, drinking, spending time with someone who he considers a friend, having chances to laugh

 **Dislikes:** People threatening or hurting his “friends”, being forced to attack others without a good reason

 **Combat:** As a member of the Berserker-Class, he is one who is more likely to just jump into battle and to start spreading wide destruction with all that he can, singing his hammer from side to side to try hitting anything and causing the maximum of damage he can. Due to his Mad Enhancement, most of his sanity is gone, as well as his ability to reason, and this leaves behind very little that would be capable of planning and leaves him as a beast capable only of attacking and reacting in battle.

His Robust Health skill causes him to be resilient to things that would normally make him fall, like poisons, diseases, and other kinds of afflictions, including the ones that are caused by magic and that would be made by other mages. This allows him to be able to shake off these things on him and to continue to fight in despite of what might happens to his body.

Finally, if he is to witness the death of a “friend” in battle, this immediately will activate the Revenge for the Fallen Comrade skill, causing him to gain a monstrous increase of his fighting skill. However, the sight of the death of another “friend” might cause his mind to collapse…

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B-

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement :** As a member of the Berserker Class, he is able to have a massive increase in his battle capacity and physical prowess, but at the cost of losing his sanity and his ability to ratiocinate. This grants him to be bigger and physically more powerful than he was in battle, butt at the cost of losing his ability to ratiocinate, and becoming a true beast in battle, fighting enemies and might end up trampling the allies who end up standing on his way. **A Rank**

 **Robust Health** **:** He was able to survive the harsh environment of the army, and he was able to resist the many probations that came from this with an amazingly resilient built and a strong body. This skill grants him a very developed health, granting him resilient to poisons, diseases, and many other forms of ailments that aim to make bad to his health, allowing him to support them better than most individuals. **B Rank**

 **Revenge for the Fallen Comrade** **:** The event that made him famous in his life was the frenzy that he entered into as he witnessed the death of his one and only friend on his arms, and that granted him to become a warrior that brought the victory to his people. This manifests into him in the form of his skill that is unique to him, which can only be activated and used if he witnesses the death (or apparent death) of an ally in battle, it immediately causes a huge boost in his magic energy. This bestows on him a bonus on all of his actions related to combat and into fighting, including on his other abilities, all of his stats, and even on the power and effectiveness of his Noble Phantasms. This also grants him to be able to fight while ignoring any kind of mental effect and of tiredness and physical pain, turning him into a real fighting machine. **A+ Rank**

 **History:** He was from a poor family, and he entered into the army in order to have the money to sustain his family.

In there, he showed to be very strong, and to be able to live and deal with the harsh life of the army. He proved to be strong man, and to be a true beast in battle, being able to bring down several enemies all by himself.

Since young he had learned to care for himself, and to depend in no one. Still, during his time into the army, he made one friend. This one was possibly the first true friend he ever had on his life, and soon, they formed a bond that made them be like brothers.

One day, the kingdom was invaded by an enemy, and he and his friend, naturally, were convoked to the war. They fought for months into the enemy lines, fighting and defeating enemies, from one army that seemed that it would never end.

One day, his friend was mortally wounded by the enemies, and died on his arms. By seeing his death, something primal and savage wakened in his mind, and he advanced into the enemy lines.

All by himself, he killed dozens of the enemies, and he was able to give the victory to his people.

However, he did spent the rest of his days grieving the loss of his friend, and this ultimately ended with his own death due to his own grief only a few weeks later. Some say that, during the last moments of his life, he was calling out his friends name…

** Noble Phantasms: ** **_Hammer of the Thunder:_** the gigantic Warhammer that he carried in life and which is said to bring down many enemies at once with each blown. By calling its true name, he is able to cause it to liberate a powerful shockwave with each blown. If used against an enemy, it liberates a wave that hits nearby foes, if used on the ground; it liberates a wave that knocks everyone around him. This is a B- Class, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	12. Corungo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hero has a tragic story, and he also got known as a villain in the end of his life, despite the heroic legend that he carved for himself.

**True Name:** Corungon

 **Also Known As:** Son of the Lake

 **Species:** Hippo

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a hippopotamus of very dark-grey skin with maroon chest and stomach, and with big tusks protruding from his mouth. He has a much muscled body, quite impressive for his species, and he has eyes that are as yellow as gold in his face. He wears an armor that was made for him a long time ago, and was modeled after his own father’s armor, all indigo in color with red trimming in it, and he carries his father’s sword with him at all times, always sheathed and ready to be used only in the greatest battles.

 **Personality:** When in life, he was a young boy who aspired into being a knight, but after his father’s death, he became resenting with the world and with king Leonidas, and vowed to destroy him if he ever got the chance. He still lived a life like his father taught him, helping the ones who needed and defending the defenseless, much like a knight, but his life was still marked by anger. Now that he is a Berserker, this anger has consumed him to the point of no return, and he now remembers only the pain and the hate. If he and king Leonidas happen to be summoned to the same war, and he has sight of him, he will attack him first over any other enemy, and can only be completely stopped by a Command. Still, he is still a knight in his heart, and he will never raise a hand against an innocent, specially woman and children.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Evil

 **Likes:** The memory of his father, watermelons, practicing

 **Dislikes:** King Leonidas, people badmouthing his father

 **Combat:** Thanks to his _Mad Enhancement_ , he is able to fight with a great power at the cost of his ability to reason. However, thanks also to his Eternal Arms Mastership skill, he is able to keep all of his fighting ability even when under the effect of his Mad Enhancement, allowing him to fight with precision and skill instead of just swinging around like a barbarian.

He can also count on his ridding skill to allow him to be able to ride and drive most of the creatures and vehicles of the land, even though his _Mad Enchantment_ causes him lose the ability to precisely direct his mounts. Not to mention that it causes him to be so rough that they usually get hurt or break on his hands.

He usually makes use of his _Never Empty Handed_ , which allows him to turn anything into a Noble Phantasm, from rocks and sticks to modern-day weapons. He is also able to use it on military vehicles, once they are basically weapons, and ride them as he turns them into powerful weapons.

When the battle is really serious, or when he is really mad, he draws out _Star Light_.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** E **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** A++

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement:** He possesses this skill as a class skill, but it is relatively weak when compared to the Mad Enhancement of other berserkers, maybe it is because in life he was more focused into following the teachings of his father than fighting with wild abandon. Still he many times allowed the wrath and the desire of revenge guide his actions, making him classify to be summoned as a Berserker. At this ranking, it causes a rank up in all his parameters, save for LUK and MAN, but at the cost of him losing his reason so muhc that even forming words and understanding others become extremelly difficult. **C Rank**

 **Riding** **:** His adoptive father was a knight who taught him in the arts of being a knight, including riding. He kept these teachings, and got famous on his land for mounting and riding wild animals. Because of all of that, he possesses very good ranks in ridding, even though this is greatly weakened by his Mad Enhancement skill. At this ranking, it allows him to handle most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, but he is unable to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species.  **C Rank**

 **Eternal Arms Mastership** **:** During his life, he was taught the ways of sword and of combat by his father, something that he never forgot during all of his life, and neither after its end. This skill allows him to keep all of his fighting ability and skills even when he is maddened, due to a technique that his father taught him, allowing him to unite his mind, soul and body. **A+ Rank**

 **History:** He was the child of barbarians who got orphan at a very young age, and was taken under the custody of one of King Leonidas’ knights. This knight took him in, and gave him love and dedication that one could only expect of a true father.

He grew up happy with his new father, and he learned all that he could from him, like ridding war ostriches and how to fight with a sword, aiming to one day become a knight just like his father.

However, these dreams were broken in the day his father was arrested and condemned to death due to betrayal to the king. On the day of his execution, Corungo rushed to save him, armed with anything that he could find, and using everything at hand as a weapon, including a tree branch that he had found, and the weapons of the knights that had tried to stop him.

Corungo was unable to save his father, and he died on his arms. In that moment, Corungo also ran from the country, taking with him his father’s sword and cursing the name of king Leonidas. He traveled days and nights until he was finally able to reach the distant lands, where he was received with hostility by the ones who were once his own people.

However, he was able to show to them the mastery that he had, mostly due to the teachings in the knightly ways by his father. He soon demonstrated to be a fierce and strong warrior, and to being able to protect them from attacks of their enemies, and often saving the ones how needed help.

He soon became a hero to these lands, as much as his own father was a hero back into his own lands due to his acts of bravery as a knight. Still, the king had condemned him to death, and that was something that Corungo would never be able to forget, even if he actively tried. He spend years of his life protecting the people of that land, becoming famous for his way of fighting, and for the skill he had on ridding and dominating wild animals. He found in this a way of honoring the memory of his father, the knight, but deep inside, he had always a desire for revenge against king Leonidas, who took him from him.

Maybe that was what has led him to forming an alliance with a great traitor of the kingdom, and caused him to actually offer him help to destroy king Leonidas. This caused his death, but he died in battle, fighting many with the skills that his father taught him combined with his own hate and ferocity, so uncommon for a prey species.

Despite the actions of a vengeful villain that he had, he did saved many people during his life, and managed to build an heroic legend to himself within the people who were originally his own, being famous as a warrior who saved the ones who needed to be saved. Due to think he qualified to have his name written into the Throne of Heroes, and to be summoned as an Heroic Spirit.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Never Empty Handed:_** His noble phantasm allows him to turn anything that he holds into his noble phantasm. This is a materialization of the time he went to save his father and used anything that he could get his hands into as a weapon, and later on, when he defeated many enemies as the hero of his people using from branches to rocks as weapons. This is a special Noble Phantasm that is on his body and allows him to turn anything that he can even remotely conceptualize as a weapon into his own Noble Phantasm. This is an A++ Rank Noble Phantasm.

 **_Star Light:_ ** This is the sword that he took away from the kingdom, a sword that belonged to his father and which he often used in battle as if to honor his memory. This is one of the “sister blades” of the King’s Fang and it was a holy weapon, but it has been tainted by his hate and resentment, becoming the profane weapon of a lunatic. This has become his second Noble Phantasm, and by calling out its true name, he is able to cause it to gather energy and unleash it as a powerful wave of energy through a slash attack. Upon activating this Noble Phantasm, his “Never Empty Handed” is sealed away, because he believes that his father’s sword is too important and too noble to be tainted by his other skill. This is an A++ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	13. Tai Lung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, because the guy is awesome and I felt like giving him a little light.
> 
> He belongs originally to DreamWorks..

**True Name:** Tai Lung

 **Also Known As:** Warrior of the Fiery Fury

 **Species:** Snow Leopard

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a snow leopard, he has grey fur on his body and white down his neck and all the way on his stomach, and he has spots that are brown and black all over his body, regular for his species. His eyes are both golden, but they might show a bluish shine when he is very angry or using _Mana Burst (Flames)_ or his Noble Phantasm. His body denotes all the musculature and strength of a warrior who trained as much as him. He wears purple-colored slack pants with a brown-studded belt, and shoaling wraps around his feet.

 **Personality:** He is the kind of individual who grew up as a rough person and with a hardened personality, due to his creation by a strict Kung Fu master and due to his past in dealing with so many opponents and battles. He also has the tendency to be arrogant in his ways of acting, as he sometimes refuses to use all his strength in battle, unless he considers his enemies worth, and that he can often talk about how he is superior to others, making others see him as a jerk. Despite this, he has a humorous side that he rarely shows, save for the ones in who he really trust, and deep inside, he is a person with a strong sense of honor and duty, and he will be always ready to sacrifice himself for the good of others. He also has a morbid and very dry sense of humor, which might make others uncomfortable. People who knew him in life and that meet him in the present day, like Bo Hailung, will say that he seems rougher when he was alive, and Tai Lung will often claim it is because of his very low ranking in _Mad Enhancement_.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** Good opponents, meditating, watching good arts (like dancing and singing), fried fish, meeting interesting individuals

 **Dislikes:** Being insulted, being disrespected, people getting on his way, enemies who are so weak that they only waste his time, seeing innocents suffering or in pain

 **Combat:** As a Berserker, he has the quality of having a _Mad Enhancement_ at a very low ranking, but he compensates for it with his _Berserk_ skill, and this way, he is much more competent and determined in his way of fighting, and he keeps all of his mental rationality, something really rare for Berserkers. He also relies on his _Eternal Mastery of Martial Secrets_ skill to be able to retain all of his knowledge and skill in martial arts even when under the effect of great wrath or when completely delivered into the heat of battle.

His _Nerve Strike_ skill allows him to cause paralysis of other individuals with strikes into their nerves, causing them to stop moving without him having to hurt or kill. Also, his _Eye of the Mind (True)_ , when combined with his _Eastern Martial Arts_ skill, turns him into a fighting machine, a true incarnation of Kung Fu prowess.

His _Mana Burst (Flames)_ allows him to convert his own mana into flames, and use it as a form of attack, and he will often use it to thrown balls of flames in others and even to use his flames to propel himself like a rocket.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** B **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement :** Despite being summoned into the Berserker Class and receiving this skill, he does not lose his sanity to it, instead only becoming slightly rougher as a result. He does not loses his sanity and neither his combat prowess, but he also does not gain massive increases into his fighting abilities, not that he needs, once they are already elevated as a result of his strength during his life. **E- Rank**

 **Berserk** **:** While he does not receives the traditional advantages of the Mad Enhancement, he does has this personal skill to back him up. It reflects his savage and relentless ways of fighting in battle. This skill grants him to a combination of the Bravery and Mad Enhancement, granting him a bonus in melee combat and resilience to any form of mental interference. This causes him to fight savagely, almost as if he was a savage beast. **A Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** The years of his training and battles in martial arts and techniques allowed him to be able to quickly read the movements of others and to be able to understand the way that things works in battle. This skill gives him a bonus in readying the movements of the enemies, since he is able to identify the battling way of his enemies and to be able to come up with ways of defeating his enemies. **B Rank**

 **Mana Burst (Flames)** **:** This reflects the last battle in his life when his claws were involved in flames and that became a source of the legend around him. This skill allows him to be able to focus his magical energy and make it manifest in his body and on his weapons as if it was flames, allowing him to gain the effectiveness of the flames and the heat in his physical attacks, even being able to project flames as a way of attacking. **A Rank**

 **Eastern Martial Arts** **:** In life he was a warrior who had great knowledge of battle that was matched by very few warriors on his land. He is able to know all forms of martial battles of the East, granting him to gain a bonus in all events of melee combat and other feats. **A+ Rank**

 **Nerve Strike** **:** A secret of the ancient martial arts, a combination of melee fight and magic secret, which his Master passed to him. This skill allows him to use precise attacks straight to the nerves of others, which might cause partial or total paralysis of the body, or even unconsciousness. **B+ Rank**

 **Eternal Mastery of Martial Secrets** **:** This skill allows him to keep control of himself and be able to fight on the max of his abilities despite being under the effect of any negative mental effect. Using this skill, he is able to maintain all of his fighting knowledge and his focus even when under the effect of his Berserk skill. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was abandoned at the steps of a temple when he was still just a baby, and he was raised by one of the masters who lived in there. He soon demonstrated potential to be a warrior, and so they started to train him into the fine arts of the martial combat.

He grew up to be a very strong warrior, with a skill in battle that was only matched by his ferocity, which was said to alone be able to make any foe to quake in fear and sound the retreat. He got famous for the great battles that he fought during his life, and for having always fought in prowl of the ones who could not defend themselves, saving them from enemies and protecting them from dangers.

He quickly demonstrated to be a great warrior which skills could only be matched by very few warriors in the lands, including Bo Hailung, who was trained by the same master as him, and became one of the few individuals who he had ever considered as his friend. They fought together several armies by themselves, and they demonstrated to be a great team of martial fighters, including into the great battle that marked him as a true legend.

One day, the temple was attacked by a powerful individual who had swore revenge on the temple and all the ones who lived in there. He came with an army of mercenaries and followers, and was able to burn down the temple, and to kill their master.

His master died on his arms, and upon this, Tai Lung swore revenge on that individual. He hunted him down, and along with Bo, they were able to fight and defeat the army that served him. In the final battle, they were able to finally defeat their enemy, but in the process, Tai Lung suffered much damage, especially to his hands, which had burned down, and he ended up dying in the arms of Bo.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Tiequie:_** The Sword he held in battle and that now he uses as a weapon in fight. It is in itself a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Wrath of Flames:_** His claws are completely enveloped in blue flames. Represents the final battle in which he lost his life. This Noble Phantasm allows him to cover his claws and allows him to fight with a ferocity and power that is unmatched by others, effectively causing the temporary acquiring of  Mad Enhancement at a very elevated rank, and causing him to use his flaming claws to cause a serious damage on anyone hit. Rank A, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	14. Taro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zootopia's version of the minotaur.

**True Name:** Taro

 **Also Known As:** Son of the Labyrinths, Beast of the Tauris Island, Minotaur (the name by which he is most famous, and is a combination of “Minos” and a distortion of the name “Taro”)

 **Species:** Bull

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is one of the biggest Berserkers that exist, being taller than an elephant and a true wall of muscles. His fur is all white in color, like marble, and his horns look like they were made from the purest gold, and his eyes are both blue. Over his head, he wears a mask of iron that covers his features (something that his “father” came up with), and he wears no armor, but only a traditional fighting attire that is somewhat like the underside of a toga with some metal plating on it. Labrys is his main weapon, and is so huge that only he can swing it.

 **Personality:** As a Berserker, he would have lost much of his previous personality, but he proves once more that he is not like others. Even though his _Mad Enhancement_ takes away most of his rational mind, he is able to keep enough of it to actually have a personality, and even to talk (!) with a lot of effort. He has a constant desire to please his Master and to be useful, and he is the kind of individual who has difficult to understand moral and ethical implications, but he will never turn his back to innocents in danger. As long as his Master respects him, and refers to him as “Taro” or just as “Berserker” as much as possible, he will have no problems into following every order of his Master.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Likes:** Hay, mazes, looking at the clouds, “home”, receiving appraises, feeling like he belongs

 **Dislikes:** Being criticized, “father”, being treated as a monster, being referred to as “Minotaur” or as “Beast of the Tauris Island”

 **Combat:** As a Berserker, he favors fighting with wild abandon, and he does that by swinging his axe with full power. His strength is already great with his _Mad Enhancement_ , but his _Godly Strength_ grants him to be the physically stronger of all of the Servants. Also, in battle, he counts always with his _Skin of the Divine Bull_ to turn him impervious to most forms of attack.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A+++ **_END :_** A++ **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement:** This skill allows him to have all of his parameters ranked up, while most of his sanity is lost. **B Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** He was born from the union of a great god with a mortal, and so, he has an elevated rank in this skill. **B Rank**

 **Godly Strength** **:** As the son of a god, he gained a body that is so powerful that goes beyond the limits of a mortal body. This gives him an unbelievable boost on his physical strength and on his constitution. **A+ Rank**

 **Labyrinthine Sense of Direction** **:** He grew up in the labyrinth that his “father” ordered to be constructed just to contain him. With this skill he is able to freely navigate through any maze or maze-like structure without getting lost, and he is also able to localize the exit quickly and to detect any other creature into the maze. **A+ Rank**

 **Battle Continuation** **:** This is a representation of his will to continue fighting. With this, he is able to ignore wounds that would otherwise be lethal and he continues to fight as long as he does not suffers a wound that is immediately lethal. **B Rank**

 **History:** Long ago, lived a king in an island that once said that he would bow to no god, and that all the ones who lived in that island should adore him over any god, even more than the great Minos.

The great god, instead of showering wrath over the king and his island, instead decided to make an example out of that king. He assumed his form and bedded his wife, staying with her only long enough so the king would find them in her bed and know exactly what went on. The great Minos laughed at the king as he vanished from sight, leaving behind only the stunned wife.

That, however, was not the end of that story, for the wife was left pregnant from the great Minos. The king cursed that child, and he only didn’t killed his wife and the child she was bearing because he had been advice by the oracles not to do so for it would anger the great Minos, and the king already saw what the gods could do if they were angry.

She gave birth to a calf, but she died in the birth, and her last act was to name the little boy: Taro, of the Tauris Island.

The boy was kept nearly as a beast into the place, and he barely had any attention from the king, who the boy had always believed to be his own father. The king despised that boy, even though the boy had been constantly trying to get his approbation by trying to stand up in anything that he should do, be it cleaning the stables of the ostriches or cleaning the floor.

One day, he witnessed a discussion of the king with an elephant who had threatened to kill him. He saw that the elephant had made the king, his “father”, very angry, and he decided to do something about it. That same night, the boy brought to his father the head of that elephant, which he had ripped off his body with his own bare hands. That was when everyone realized that, due to the divine blood, the boy had a strength that could only be described as “divine”. Not only that, but they also realized that his very skin seemed to be impervious to damage.

That was when the king realized that the boy could actually have some use for him, and he started to train him to be a weapon of battle. Wanting to make sure that the boy could be controlled, the king ordered for the architects to build a thing that would serve as home for him and from which he would not be able to escape, that was the creation of the labyrinth.

From that point on, when the boy was not being trained in the art of war, he was taken to the labyrinth, always when unconscious or blindfolded, and there he was to remain until he was needed. The boy lived in there for so long that by the time he was in the middle of his teenage years he would be able to navigate in that maze and he could get out of there if he wanted, but he stayed due to love for his “father”.

After years of preparation, he was ready to be the weapon that would serve to defend the island and the land. The stories of his savagery and strength were only matched by the times that he saved the country from invasions several times and single-handedly as he fought off dozens of enemies each time, and even killed dangerous monsters.

He continued to serve for years, until the day that he finally perished in battle in a great war…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Skin of the Divine Bull:_** His hide was said to be so hard that no blade was able to pierce it. This manifests as a Noble Phantasms that extends to his hide and his fur, and that causes him to be able to completely ignore any damage to his body. This allows him to blatantly ignore any wound, as the attacks simply bounce off his skin without causing any damage to him. This has some limits, though: first, it does not block any Noble Phantasm of A or superior rank; second, it does not block any attack or damage that comes from a divine weapon or from another Servant who has a ranking of Divinity equal or higher than his own; third, he is vulnerable to “anti-divine” Noble Phantasms. This is a B Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm that is constantly active on his body.

 ** _Axe of Divine Fury, Labrys:_** This is his weapon of choice, a gigantic, two-bladed war axe that he can use in battle. By letting out a ferocious bellow, he is able to activate this Noble Phantasm as if he had called its true name, and by doing so, he is able to swing the axe with an unmatched speed and strength that only a god would manage, causing the very earth to shatter and split under his assaults. This is an A+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Chaos Labyrinthos:_** This Noble Phantasm is an embodiment of the labyrinth that he used to know as his home. With this Noble Phantasm, he is able to invoke a Reality Marble that takes the form of a labyrinth so great and complex that escaping form there is impossible. He, however, is able to navigate perfectly well through this labyrinth thanks to his _Labyrinthine Sense of Direction_ skill, just as he could through the one he grew up into, and this way, he is able to hunt down the ones stuck in there. This lasts either until he is defeated, until all of his enemies are defeated, until _he_ is defeated, or until he dismisses it. This is an EX Rank Noble Phantasm.


	15. Kion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fiercest.

**True Name:** Kion

**Also Known As:** “The Fiercest of the Pride”, “Kion, the Fierce”, “The Warrior Prince of the Pride”

**Species:** Lion

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** Kion is a big lion, around two feet taller than the regular lion, and he is muscled as a true warrior of the old times. He has a pelt that is of a soft-golden color, with a paler golden on his paws, chest and jawline, and with a mane of a russet coloration, and the same color for the busy fur tip of his tail. He has a sepia-colored nose and long dark-brown whiskers, and his eyes are both of a golden coloration, but due to his summoning as a Berserker, they have both become deep red in color. He has his _Maisha Tisa_ Noble Phantasm on his left shoulder, taking the form of a stylized lion red in an orangish-red color. He wears a set of clothing that consists into red clothing on his body, mainly a pair of shorts and an African shirt over his body.

**Personality:** As a lion who defended his home, Kion is normally a possessor of a great sense of responsibility, and he is very open-minded, and believes that violence and fight are not the answer to everything. He is also normally observant and he is careful with others, hating to see others getting hurt. He is also the kind of mammal who is fierce and determined, not hesitating in giving orders to anyone, and being someone of an undeniable courage. He has also always been a leader, being authoritative. However, due to his _Mad Enhancement_ he has lost most of his personality to his madness, even though he retains his courage and fierceness, he is now much more prone to violence, but he still has a strong sense of duty, and he will now associate it with serving his Master. Also, his protective personality will make him protect his Master until the end.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good/Neutral Mad

**Likes:** Duck meat, walking around, looking at the sky, the ones who he considers allies, being in peaceful times

**Dislikes:** Cruelty, the ones who hurt the ones who he cares about, arrogance, prejudice, anyone who might be an enemy

**Combat:** As a Berserker, he is the kind of Servant who favors more the use of the wild way of fighting, attacking savagely with his sword, and he might as well discharge his sword and shield and use his claws and teeth to attack and maul the enemy. He is a powerful Servant, skilled in the use of his sword, and it allows him be also summon under the Saber Class.

He is skilled in battle, and some who watch him fights will see that he is more an “embodiment of savagery” than an actual “mad warrior” would be. He counts with his _Battle Continuation_ to help him keep fighting in despite of wounds, and his _Eye of the Mind (False)_ allows him to be able to identify dangers and to react to them accordingly.

In battle, he will primarily use his two Noble Phantasms, the shield and the sword, and he will show great skill in them, even though he might be unable to summon their True Names, unless extremely focused, due to having been summon under the Berserker Class. If he is killed, his tattoo Noble Phantasm will bring him back to life up to eight times, allowing him to be a Servant that is very hard to eliminate.

Finally, if the battle proves to be too difficult, or if he is in too much of a frenzy, he will resort to his ultimate Noble Phantasm, roaring with a force that is enough to defeat more enemies. This, however, consumed a great deal of mana, and might prove to be detrimental to his Master.

**Parameters: _STR :_** A+ **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B

**Skills:** **Mad Enhancement :** Thanks to this skill, all of his parameters are ranked up, but at the cost of him losing most of his rational mind, leaving behind only traits of what once was his personality and the most basics of his instincts. **B Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** Kion showed many times that he could survive and that he would never give up as long as his pride and their land needed protection. This skill allows him to continue fighting and survive even with wounds that would place him in the verge of death. **A Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (False)** **:** Kion developed this skill in his time leading his group, and it is a reflection of his strong determination and of his ability to read others. This allows him to perceive incoming attacks, detect the approaching of enemies, and to predict the intentions of other animals, as well as detecting the level of threat of what comes on his way. **B Rank**

**History:** He was born as the youngest son of the leader of the great pride, and who was also the leader of these lands. He grew up for a long time without knowing his purpose in life, until the day that he first saved the life of a member of the herds.

From that day on, Kion started to be a protector of these lands, along with three friends that he made, which were each one of a different species. Kion was probably the first on his pride to ever make friends outside of his own species, and this caused some to be worried about him, but he soon proved to them that they were all capable of defending these lands and all the ones who lived in there.

Kion and his three friends lived many adventures, like when they fought the flock of crocodiles, and when they repeatedly repelled the advances of the hyena clans of the enemy lands. He even fought the advances of a group of cruel lions from enemy prides.

Among these adventures, Kion made friends with a hyena named Jasiri, and this hyena would play a very important role in the future.

Kion also got famous for cheating death, and surviving things that should be impossible to survive. He did it eight times, and that was (according to some) what gave origins to the old saying that cats have nine lives.

She was the one who came to the lands and warned them about the plan of the evil clans of invading and taking the land. If it wasn’t for Kion, no one would have believed her. Thanks to their friendship, Kion was able to prepare his lands and his own group to battle.

The battle was hard fought, and after the enemies were finally repelled, Kion was so wounded that he didn’t lived more than a few hours. Kion died surrounded by his friends, and he died with a smile on his face.

For all of his heroic deeds and for his noble way of living, Kion was immortalized in the legends and in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Mwanba Ya Mkali (Blade of the Fierce):_** The same weapon he used in life, and which is now sublime into his Noble Phantasm. He is able to swing it with an amazing ferocity, which allows him to defeat great enemies with one swing. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Ngao Ya Kiburi (Shield of the Pride):_** The shield that he yielded in battle, and now that has been sublimed into this Noble Phantasm that is said to be capable of parrying attacks. It was said that this shield carried the power of every single being that lived in his land, and as a result, this shield is capable of parrying even anti-army Noble Phantasms, and only the ones that are anti-country up can actually cause damage. This is an A Rank, barrier-type Noble Phantasm.

**_Maisha Tisa (Nine Lives):_** This is a sublimation of the eight times that he fooled death, giving birth to the belief of the nine lives of felines. This Noble Phantasm takes the form of a mark on his shoulder of a stylized lion head, very similar to the Commands of his Master, but composed by eight parts instead of three. Upon his death, this Noble Phantasm immediately activates, and once it does, his body is made to revive, regenerating even the most catastrophic damage back to his perfectly healthy state. This allows him to be able to die eight times before his marking fades completely and this Noble Phantasm stops working. This is a B Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

**_Suati Ya Wazee (Roar of the Elders):_** He was said to be a fierce lion, and to have the power of all the lions who lived before him in his roar. This is sublime in the form of a Noble Phantasm, allowing him to be able to roar with such a power that it can blow away enemies, make eardrums explode, and even cause buildings to be brought down. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	16. Dr. Jackwool & Mr. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zootopian version of Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde

**True Name:** Dr. Henry Jackwool  & Mr. Edward Howl

**Also Known As:** The Medic and the Beast

**Species:** sheep/wolf – hybrid

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** Jackwool is a regular sheep, around five and a half feet tall and with a thick coat of wool, with a slender and thing body underneath it, as it is to be expect from a scholar like him. His wool is of a pure white color, and his eyes are much like the ones of most sheep, and of a blue color.

Howl is a much more intimidating figure in comparison, standing nearly seven feet tall and with a body that is muscled and strong, like the one of a mammal who had to fight to survive in all of his life. His fur is of a dark color, he has big fangs that protrude to out of his mouth, and his eyes are both red like blood.

They both wear the same basic outfit, which is rather fancy. A white dress shirt, an olive green vest, a black and grey jacket, and a pair of dark-gray pants. They wear a black and white handkerchief with a red jewel around their neck.

Due to their unique, dual nature, when Jackwool is in control, his reflection is the one of Howl, and Howl’s reflection is the one of Jackwool.

**Personality:** Jackwool is a rational mammal, and good individual. As a sheep, he attains himself to his herd mentality, giving him an obedient nature, but still, he has a strong sense of justice, and he wants to make the world a better place for mammals all around, after all, that was the reason why he tried to learn how to understand his own wolf blood. He has an attitude of tackling things diligently, but he dislikes violence, being nearly useless in battle.

Howl is an hedonist with little to no sense of morals. He often reacts reflexively to everything around him, often not worrying about the consequences of his own actions, and now, due to the effects of his _Mad Enhancement_ , he has no impulse control, being impulsive and will often do what suits him. He just wants to do what he wants, and he tends not to worry about a thing, however, deep inside, he still carries a little of the decency of Henry…

**Alignment:** Lawful Good (Jackwool)/Chaotic Evil (Howl)

**Likes:** (Jackwool) talking about science, researching, reading, nice mornings, spending time with others, being useful; (Howl) eating meat, smoking, having pleasure, looking at the moon, being free, drinking, gambling

**Dislikes:** (Jackwool) vulgarity, cruelty, prejudice, violence, Howl; (Howl) being restrained, being insulted, being attacked, being denied what he wants, vegetarian food, sunny days, Jackwool

**Combat:** These two have an interesting way of acting, with Jackwool usually being the one in control. While the sheep is much more than any mortal could hope to be, he is practically powerless when compared to other Servants. However, as a remuneration for this, he does not exudes the presence of a Servant, allowing him to pass unnoticed and even to pass himself by a mortal, so he can surprise others.

Their Noble Phantasm, _Dangerous Game_ , allows them to change places, and upon their transformation, they are able to turn into Howl, and in there, they receive an insane boost in their parameters, allowing them to show a level of strength that allows Howl to fight evenly with a Saber. Also, due to their skill _Self-Modification_ , they are able even to “restructure” their body, giving them a form of self-healing that only Howl can properly use.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D+/B+ **_END :_** E/B **_AGI :_** A/B+ **_MAN :_** E/D **_LUK :_** C/D **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Presence Concealment (Jackwool):** Due to his weak nature, he does not gives off the presence that Servants exude, and the result is that he has this skill, usually restricted to Assassins. At this ranking, it allows him to hide his presence, turning nearly impossible to detect, however, the rank drops considerably when he is readying an attack. **A Rank**

**Powerless Shell** **(Jackwool):** Due to his nature, he does not exudes a presence of a Servant, and the result is that he is not perceived as one, with even other Servants, even being perceptive, might recognize him as a mortal, instead. Even if they recognize him as a Servant, they will see that he is possible the weakest of all. **A Rank**

**Self-Modification** **(both):** This skill allows remolding one’s own flesh. This skill only manifests thanks to their Noble Phantasm, and allows to Jackwool, the sheep, to turn into Howl, the wolf. **C Rank**

**Mad Enhancement** **(Howl):** Due to his transformation, he truly embraces the concept of a Berserker, having this skill at a high ranking, allowing him to explosively skyrocket all of their parameters, receiving a boost of power that is considered insane. However, the cost of this is that Howl loses most of his sanity (which was already little). **A Rank**

**Monstrous Strength** **(Howl):** Howl is a manifestation of the suppressed part of Jackwool, being the wolf part of him, and as so, he is much stronger than his sheep half. The result of that is that he receives a great bonus on his strength for a time, and he can use it while they are Howl. **B Rank**

**Voice of Panic** **(Howl):** It was said that Howl’s presence was so overwhelming that he was able to inspire terror in anyone who heard the sound of his voice. This skill sublimes it in the form of a mental attack that weakens the heart of anyone who hears this. **A Rank**

**History:** The stories describe him as a sheep who developed a formula that caused him to turn into a wolf, and this led him to commit several murders, and it ended with his self-destruction. Nowadays there are many versions of the why behind the creation of this formula, which range from trying to understand predators to find a way to eradicate “evil”. The true story, is more incredible than many can possibly think.

He was born in a noble family, and as so, he grew up as an individual who had privileges, and became a studious. He acquired many doctorates, including some for medicine, pharmacology, civil law, and jurisprudence. He even received a membership of the Royal Society, and was admired by many as a philanthropist.

However, at one point in his life, his mother would reveal a secret to him in her death bed. She told him that, the reason why he grew up without a father, was because the man who she was married with had returned after a long travel, and discover her pregnant abandoning her. He thought that she had been unfaithful, but the truth was that she had been raped. She didn’t tell him that because he would demand to know who was the mammal who raped her, and she couldn’t tell him that his mammal had been a wolf.

Henry Jackwool was the result of the unwilling union of an ewe with a wolf.

This deeply affected Henry, as he knew that this kind of revelation could change the way that others saw him, and change his whole life. Unions between mammals of different species were still something highly taboo, and they were, in the worst cases, seen as abominations. This was mainly because different species were seen as non-compatible, and even if their unions would leave children, they would be horrible monsters.

However, Henry was the child of one of these unions, and he was a perfectly normal sheep. This made him think a lot. After that, he started to analyze this within himself, the wolf blood that ran in his veins, and he was working in a way of helping it come to the surface, because if he could, this would be a proof that mammals of different species could have children and live together, what would change the world for the better.

In this, he developed a formula that, when taken by him, caused the wolf blood in him to come to surface, causing him to change in body, soul, and mind. All of his life, he had lived with the instincts of a sheep, which included following the herd and attaining himself to normality, but now, for the first time, he experienced the instincts of a wolf, territorial and aggressive. Tis caused him to rebel and to go into a near rampage as he wielded to his instincts and to all of the desires that he had suppressed his whole life.

This new face of him became a complete personality, which named itself Edward Howl, and was the kind of wolf that was not afraid of society, and was made from all of the desires that Henry had suppressed in his life. More than his wolf-half, that was the half of him that was all that he had always wanted to be: free, powerful, strong, without any kind of worries. Still, Howl soon was proving to be dangerous.

Eventually, Howl would kill other mammals, and both of them would be persecuted by the few mammals who knew their secret. Eventually, in order to preserve themselves and the name of their family, Howl and Jackwool agreed in ending this. They killed themselves, but their story lived, and now, their names are written together in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Dangerous Game:_** This is the legendary elixir that was created by Henry in life, and which now has been sublimed in the form of a Noble Phantasm. This elixir was created as the result of pharmaceutic studies, alchemy use, and as the accidental result of degradation over the years. This elixir now is impossible to reproduce by modern science, technology, and magic. The secret of the creation of this elixir is something that only Henry and Edward possess, and they seem to not be willing to share with others. By summoning this Noble Phantasm, and drinking the potion, it allows them to switch between them. This way, by drinking this, Jackwool will turn into Howl, and Howl will turn back into Jackwool. So, the only purpose of this Noble Phantasm is changing in between them, but this is significant once each one of them has their own set of skills and strengths, and totally different parameters. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	17. Toyama Soh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ox-headed oni.

**True Name:** Toyama Soh

 **Also Known As:** The Great Bull Oni

 **Species:** Bull

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** Being a hybrid of an Oni demon and a mammal he is bound to have some qualities of an Oni, but his appearance is surprisingly normal considering everything. As a bull, he is around ten feet tall and has a muscled body, as it is to be expect from a Berserker, and he has a very rich fur on his body, all of it of a deep brown color. He also has long horns on his head, which curve and grow to the sides of his head. His eyes are of a deep red color, with slits vertical like the ones of a reptile. Upon his summoning, he wears a green colored armor that covers his body, serving as a defense for him, and underneath it, he wears nothing more than a loincloth.

 **Personality:** Due to his _Mad Enhancement_ , he has lost most of his personality, but some of his personality still remains, namely, his great grudge against the normal mammals for always having been treated like a beast instead of a person. He is someone who does not get along with other mammals, save for Shoji, and he will often be in bad terms with nearly anyone who he meets, including his own Master. If his Master treats him with respect, he will come to respect his Master back, but if his Master treats him like a beast or a war weapon, like the mammals of his past did, he will probably even lash out at his Master on the first chance that he gets.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Likes:** Shoji, battles, being left alone, flowers, peaceful evenings, eating some quality food, being respected and treated like an individual

 **Dislikes:** Being treated as a war machine or as a beast, mammals, being stuck

 **Combat:** As a Berserker, he favors the direct tactic, attacking with a wild frenzy and only stopping when the enemy is no longer moving or in sight. To this, he will usually make use of his great club in battle, as well as his fists and horns, and he will usually rush to the enemies with savagery, ready to butch them on the spot.

His _Oni Kind Demon_ gives him a wide range of ability, like his great physical power, enough to break the spine of an elephant as if it was a chopstick. It also grants him a mind that cannot be control by others, and grants him the power to turn his own mana into green flames. This all cooperates to turn him into a deadly demon born for battle.

Not only that, but he is also able to use his _Blood Excitation_ skill to turn himself even wilder in battle and capable of defeating enemies if he sees of smells blood. In fact, even the taste of his own blood in his mouth can activate this skill, so it is not uncommon that he will bit his lips or tongue to taste his blood.

He has a great natural healing capacity, which allowed him to grow back his hand once it was sever, and now it allows him to heal his own wounds at a very fast rate.

 **Parameters:** **_STR :_** B **_END :_** A+ **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement:** As a Berserker, he possesses this skill. At this ranking, it grants him a huge boost in his fighting power, however, the price for that is that he loses his ability to reason and becomes a mad warrior with very little left besides his most basic instincts and his wish for battle. **B Rank -- > A Rank**

 **Oni Kind Demon** **:** He is the child of a mortal father with an Oni mother, and as so, he inherited the demoniac blood from his father. This composite skill combines _Monstrous Strength_ , _Mana Burst_ , _Mental Pollution_ , and others. Thanks to this, he is a mind that can resist effects of mental influence, as well as increase his physical strength in moments of need. Even on moments when he is not increasing his strength, he is strong enough to rip out the head of an elephant with one single hand. He is also able to convert his own mana energy into flames, being capable of creating green flames that can easily burn down enemies. **A Rank**

 **Disengage** **:** At this ranking, this skill allows him to retreat from combat in the midst of battle, and it also allows him to drop all negative ailment and return himself to the conditions he was in the beginning of the battle. **A Rank**

 **Blood Excitation** **:** This is a kind of skill that is the result of the training that he undergo to be a battle machine, and it makes him become stronger and more savage upon having contact with blood. With this skill, if he smells, sees, or tastes blood, his senses become overloaded with it, and the result is that his Mad Enhancement increases from B to A Rank. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born from the union of a mortal father with an Oni mother, and was abandoned by her, for she thought him to be too weak and unworthy of keeping. He would have died completely alone and abandoned, if he had not been found by servers of the emperor, who decided that maybe the boy was worth saving.

He was taken in and he was started to be raised, but not as a son or as mammal of any kind, but as a beast of war. They wanted to make the half-oni into a weapon of war, and to turn him into something that could work on their favor, being the perfect weapon to crush their enemies with his unbelievable strength.

He grew up being an individual who never knew love or affection in his life, and they were successful into turning him into a savage beast of war. The only one who was ever good to him, and served as an anchor to him, was his caretaker.

It was only a matter of time before he was taken to the battles, and in there, he started to show just how much of a monster he had been made into, and after the death of his caretaker, it was like the only thing that still made him a mammal had vanished. All that was left behind was a beast of war.

They controlled him by offering rewards and instilling punishments to him, with the most famous of them being the case in which they cut off one of his hands. This was extreme, once they expected it to leave him permanently impaired, but his hand managed to grow back, and with a demoniac aspect…

Eventually there was a war between three kingdoms, and Soh was taken right to the middle of the war, serving his purpose as a machine of war, and in there, he came in conflict with many warriors. However, there was one in particular that called his attention in the very moment they met.

That one was a horse, and he smelled an awful lot like himself…

Over the course of the war, the kingdoms that were the ones to which Soh and the horse-oni, Shoji, joined in order to win the battle against the third kingdom, which was violent and powerful. The two half-onis, who at first were enemies, soon were standing side by side as allies to fight.

In order to win the war, they were both leading each one a group that was watching over a passage of the Hell’s Mountain, and they both were charged of defending that passage and prevent the enemy from using it as an access.

Eventually, they had to lead the groups into a battle against the enemy armies, and they fought a bloody battle that lasted for two days, until every last one died, both from their armies and from the enemy. Eventually, only they were left alive in that hellish pass, and as they died, the horse comforted Soh in his arms, as he said, “You did well. Now rest, little brother…”

 **Noble Phantasms: _Onifusu no Urami:_** By calling out his grudge and resentment, he is able to coat his left arm into the fire, and summon it in the form of a powerful attack. This is the new hand that grew in the place of his one that was cut off as a punishment, and by releasing the name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to coat this hand into green flames and make it grow in size. This hand is them propelled to the enemy, being able to grab and crush them, or to punch as a rocket fist with an extremely destructive power. This is a B Rank, anti-unity/anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	18. Theah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen of the Amazons

**True Name:** Theah

 **Also Known As:** Queen of the Amazons, Amazon Queen

 **Species:** Cheetah

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** As the child of a god, she is a perfect creature, and this is demonstrated in the great beauty of her body. She is a cheetah that stands nearly eight feet tall, and has a body that has just the perfect amount of fat and muscle, making her truly a stunning view to anyone. Her fur is of a coloration that almost makes her body seems to be made of gold, and she has several dots all over her body, with a lighter shade of yellow in her stomach, chest, and in her jawline. Her eyes are of a stunning and intense shade of crimson, like priceless rubies in her eyes. When summon, she is wearing considerably little clothing, only enough to cover her chest and her groin, as a rudimentary set of bra and panties. She also wears some armor, in her body, mostly bracers in her forearms and also some covering in her ankles, and she is always carrying her second Noble Phantasm tied around her waist as a sash. She is truly a beautiful sight, to anyone who sets their eyes on her.

 **Personality:** For a Berserker, she is extremely rational, and normally a mutual understanding with her Master is possible, however, she will quickly fling in a mad rage under certain situations. She is a person who wants to be seen as a warrior, and not as a woman, so she will not accept others to see her as woman before seeing her as warrior, and she will often be offended for being called “cute”, “adorable” or even “beautiful”. Also, due to the one who played her, she developed a great disliking for males, and if she sees herself confronted by a male she will lose some of her reason. She will also easily fly into an uncontrolled rage if any male tries to act as if to seduce her or see her as an object of desire, being capable of killing any male who does as much as “looking at her the wrong way”. Due to this, she will have some problems to relate to her Master it this happens to be a male, even more if he looks at her with a certain desire. However, she will respect a Master who can prove to be a strong warrior in battle, and who can respect her as a warrior. If she ever comes across that same hero who played and killed her in her life, she will fly in a rage so profound that it will be impossible to stop her, even using Command Spells.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Combat:** For a Berserker, she has a great deal of self-control, being a disciplined warrior enough o also qualifying for the Archer, Lancer and rider classes. She is a warrior who approaches the battle without any fear or mercy, and she will fight until the enemy has fallen, just like it is supposed to be, she does not offer or expects mercy in combat. In moments when her rage is awakened, she will throw away her reason and will fight like a bloodthirsty predator that will aim to kill anyone in her path.

Her main weapons in battle are the iron claws in her wrists, and the heavy and spiked balls in chains that she has. In battle, she will count on the balls and chains to crush her enemies, and she will part for the use of her claws when she is close enough. She will also make use of her own claws and teeth in battle, after all, she is still a predator, and also the child of the god of war, so it makes sense that she will fight with all that she can in battle.

In battle, she will use her _Roar of the War God_ to show off her power, and its effect in battle will be clearly felt by everyone around her.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A+ **_END :_** B+ **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** A

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement:** As a Berserker, she has this skill. This special ranking allows her to pass an impression of normality, but this is a disguise for a much deeper form of madness. In exchange for it, she gains an extreme boost in all of her parameters. **EX Rank**

 **Charisma** **:** In life, she was the queen of the amazons, leading her own island-kingdom. She is able to use this skill to increase the power and morale of anyone that is under her lead. **B Rank**

 **Natural Body** **:** As a child of a god, she possesses a perfect and admirable body ever since she was born. She is beautiful, _extremely_ so, and her body is so perfect that she receives a bonus in STR and END, and she never gains single pound, no matter how much she eats. **A Rank**

 **Roar of the War God** **:** Due to the blood of Ares that runs in her veins, she is able to let out a mighty roar that increases the morale of her allies and that shudders the hearts of her enemies. In case where she faces enemies who awaken her heart, this roaring will not stop until their livres have been wiped out. **A+ Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** She was a child of the great war god, Ares. Due to this, she is one being who has powerful divine blood running in her veins. **B Rank**

 **History:** She was born a demi-goddess, a child of Ares, the god of war. So, she grew up as a warrior, and she wanted to prove herself to the rest of her clan and to her divine father, who looked down on her because she was born as a female.

She spent years fighting, and as she grew, she became stronger and more beautiful than any female of her species, to the point of many considering her to be a true epithet of beauty, and she was so strong that some said that she could rip out the head of an elephant with her hand. She was truly a fearsome individual, leading a great group of females in battle, each one encouraged to be as strong and powerful in battle as she was.

However, even that seemed not to be enough for her to conquer the respect of her divine father, who continued to look down on her and with hat his child had been a male. Still, she was able to make him take her seriously, as he even bestowed to her a gift in the form of a sash that she would carry in battle, and that would let everyone know that she was his child.

She grew resentful of the males, and she actually came to hate them for their ways, because they were stupid, arrogant, and because they seemed only to desire her instead of taking her seriously as a warrior, like she wanted them to do.

Eventually, she would found her own kingdom in an island, formed completely by females, all of them who were as resentful of the males like she was, and they all became a kingdom of female warriors who were famous for being merciless, for never yielding, and for hating males. She was their queen, and she always made her best to be seen as a warrior before anything else, even to the point of being as warrior before as a female.

She fought on many battles, and she was famous for having fought in many battles and having achieved victory in all of these situations. That is, up until the day when she came to face a certain mammal in battle, who was also a descendant of a god, and who proved to be a challenge to her.

This warrior in particular proved to be able to fight her in battle, and not only that, but he was also able to give her the greatest humiliation of her life: he was able to take her to bed and claim her as female.

She was resentful of this warrior, and wanted to kill him with her own hands, but instead, she ended dying in his hands…

She entered to the legend as the first amazon Queen, and she was famous as a warrior extremely powerful. This made her enter to the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Outrage Amazon:_** This is a manifestation of the true power of the one who came to be known as the “Amazon Queen”. With this, she is able to weaken her own reason as she incites what is inside of her. Her desire for blood as a savage predator, the soul of a warrior that seeks always for more power, and the divine blood of the god of war Ares that runs in her veins. All of that gets excited to the max, and she turns into a real savage beast, a mad warrior that threw away all of her reason to become a true killing machine. Thanks to this, she is able to look at an enemy and see them as the thing that she hates the most, making herself attack them without any mercy and guided by the most savage and dangerous of her instincts, attacking with fury and hate as a beast, slashing, punching, and biting the enemy to cause severe damage. She truly becomes a beast. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Goddess of War:_** This is the sash that she used in life and which was stolen from her by the hero who murdered her. This sash was a divine gift from her father, the god of war Ares, and was based off on the banner that carried his flag. This is a band of fabric with plain pattern that she usually wears around her waist or in her arm. Despite its mundane appearance, this has a great amount of magical energy and a divine aura so thick that it is like the war god himself had worn it. When it is worn, it causes a huge boost in the strength, endurance and _Divinity_ of the user. Using it causes her Divinity to increase to A+ Rank, and it causes her to become so strong that she can cause a huge boulder to explode with a single punch. This used to be much more powerful, but due to the reduced level of mystery in the modern age, after the end of the Age of Heroes, there is a limit to the power of this object, still, it is a very useful thing to have in battle. However, she does not wears it all the time, for she still resents her father, and because she’d rather rely on her own strength as a warrior, wearing it only when she has no other choice. This is an A+ rank, anti-unity/anti-fortress Noble Phantasm.


	19. Wulfrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This great wolf is a warrior born upon a super blood moon.

**True Name:** Wulfrid

 **Also Known As:** Warrior of the Blood Moon

 **Species:** Black wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is as very fearsome wolf, standing over nine feet tall, with pitch-black fur and yellow eyes that are full of madness, and a body so muscled that many wonder just how much he was strong when he was still alive. He wears a pair of dark-grey pants and metal guards on his forearms. He is always carrying his sword with him, and he also uses a shield on his left forearm.

 **Personality:** As a Berserker, most of his sanity was robbed away from him, but some say that a good deal of his personality has remained behind, and that he still behaves like he did in life, in a way. He is a savage individual, who is often anxious to go into battle and to fight with all that he can, and he often shows to have some connection to the sword that he carries, and he often seeks to soak it in as much blood as possible, even when he has no need for magical energy. It is not uncommon to see him looking at his sword after a killing, and say: “More… needs… more blood…”. He is a warrior of great power, and he often has a smile on his face as he is slaughtering enemies and soaking his sword in their blood. He truly is an example of a fearful mad warrior.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Likes:** Soaking his sword in blood, looking at the moon, battles

 **Dislikes:** Being held back, enemies who are too persistent, elephants

 **Combat:** As a Berserker, he favors the use of savage tactics of combat in battle, and he will often count on his _Animalistic Logic_ to be able to figure out ways of quickly defeating and killing his enemies. He is one true example of a proper Berserker.

In battle, he will use his _Leech_ in battle, and he will often try to cover it in blood so it can absorb magic energy, especially if his own Master cannot provide him with enough. He can drain energy straight from the sword to heal his injuries and feed his own way of fighting without having to resort to the energy of his Master. Also, he needs it to be able to summon his Second Noble Phantasm, what he will only do if he has no other choice.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B+ **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement:** This is the ability that he acquires as a Berserker, a manifestation of his savage ways when he was still alive. At this ranking, it robs him of most of his sanity, but in return, he gains a powerful boost in all of his parameters. **B Rank**

 **Animalistic Logic** **:** He was famous for his way of thinking that made him seem more like a savage beast than an actual rational being. This skill is a form of combat thinking, and while it is not good for finding weak spots, it allows him to adapt his way of fighting and focus in killing enemies quickly. **B Rank**

 **Instinct** **:** This skill allows him to sense the best personal course of action in battle, allowing him to predict the movements of enemies and even to predict trajectories in battle. **B+ Rank**

 **Battle Continuation** **:** His tenacity is persistent, allowing him to continue to fight at full power even sustaining deadly injuries. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a special night, it was a night when the moon had become red like blood, and much bigger than normal (something that nowadays would be called a “super blood moon”), and this was taken as a sign that the kid was destined to something.

As he grew up, the young wolf demonstrated a passion for battle that few wolves of his people had ever demonstrated, and this was the kind of thing that caused everyone to look at him differently, with a mix of respect and fear. He was famous for his passion for battle, and for his seemingly love for the sight of blood.

He was also able to, at one point of his life, kill a giant beast that was terrorizing his land and people, and in doing hat, he got his sword completely stayed in the blood of the creature. Many said that it had gave special qualities to the sword, causing it to become some kind of living weapon, that wanted more and more blood to drink, and Wulfrid was more than happy to give it that.

This only added more to the stories of him being a bestial and terrible foe, who was a great defender of his people and their land, and this was what led him to become the leader of his people by killing all of the ones who opposed him.

Soon after that, it came the invasions form the paladins of the church in their crusades, and of course, Wulfrid was not willing to bow his head and surrender his people and beliefs to them. He was on the first lines to defend his people, and he was willing to fight till the end to be able to defeat his enemies.

He was able to kill many enemies, and in this, he instilled fear in their hearts, and this lasted for a long time, until the day that a giant elephant clad in white armor and bearing a gigantic sword came to his land. He died in the battle with that elephant, but still, his legend lived, and this allowed him to go down in history, and to have his name engraved in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Leech, the Blood-Sipping Sword:_** This is the same crimson blade that he always carried in his life. Upon being used to slay a magical beast, the sword got soaked in the blood of such beast, and the result was that the sword turned into something that is “alive”, and this now requires to “drink” blood in order to survive. Now it has been summoned as a Noble Phantasm, and it had these characteristics amplified. This sword now is a Noble Phantasm that needs to regularly be soaked in blood. This blood is absorbed by the blade, being “drunk”, and the result is that the red of the blade become more intense. The more blood the blade has, the redder its blade becomes, and the more its martial power increases. If the sword goes for a long time without blood, it will become weaker, turning into a shadow of its former self. By drinking blood, this blade takes magical energy, and the result is that the blade itself is a receptacle that stores magical energy, and it allows him to be able to last without needing support of a Master by soaking the blade in the fresh blood of other beings. Also, the blade might need to be full of blood in order for his second Noble Phantasm to be activated, once it requires so much energy that his Master alone could not be able to supply him with it without endangering their life. This is a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Blood Moon Frenzy:_** He was said to have been born under a giant moon red like the blood, and that this caused him to be marked by this moon to have his path covered in blood. Upon summoning this Noble Phantasm, he is able to infuse the power of that supernatural moon on his blood, and the result is that he suffers a metamorphosis that causes him to turn into a monstrous battle machine. Upon being affected by this Noble Phantasm, his body changes, with him practically doubling in size, and his whole fur becoming red as blood, and as well as his eyes. His claws grow and his teeth become bigger and sharper, allowing him to turn into an even deadlier combat machine. In this form he also gains a huge Rank Up in all of his parameters, and he also acquires a regenerative ability that makes him very hard to defeat, once he recovers from damage at a very accelerated rate. This is a sublimation of his whole fame as someone who survived several battles, who killed enemies as if anxious to see their blood, and someone who was born under the sacred red moon, being destined to it by have his destiny tainted with blood. This is a Noble Phantasm of extreme strengthening, that turn him so powerful that he would be able to overwhelm even Saber Class Servants with relative ease, unless they are extremelly powerful. Due to the great power of this, it requires a great deal of magical energy to activate and maintain, and the result is that the Master might suffer because of this, unless he is able to use magic energy from other sources, his sword, for instance. This is an A++ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	20. Anguri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Berserker who is Zen...

**True Name:** Anguri

 **Also Known As:** The Sage Berserker

 **Species:** Asiatic lion

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He stands around 7,8 feet tall, with a muscular but slender body, which denotes a great warrior. He has a fur of cream color on his body, and has a luxurious mane that has a mix of golden and dark-brown colorations, making which denotes a strong and noble lion. His eyes are of a golden coloration. When he is summon, he is wearing some clothing that consists into a pair of indigo and golden pants, a coat of purple and silver coloration and a red sash as a belt around his waist. He also has a gem incrusted into his forehead, common to the Hindi culture.

 **Personality:** As a warrior famous for his clarity in battle, he is a strong and determined individual, and he is often in complete control of his mental faculties, something truly remarkable for a Berserker. He is someone who rarely loses his calm, and while he is wise and calm like a sage, he also shows a great love for battle, what causes him to be somewhat inclined to aggression, supposedly because of his _Mad Enhancement_. He is a warrior who will gladly fight for others, being kind and gentle with the weak and defenseless, and ruthless with the ones who are his enemies of battle. He is the kind that little cares for glory or power, and he will fight the battle simply because that is what he is supposed to be once he was summoned, even because he has no particular desire for the Holy Grail…

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Fish, fried beetle, meditating, meeting new people, basking in the sunlight, having nice conversations with others

 **Dislikes:** People who mistreat innocents, people who attack others only because they can, cruelty, prejudice

 **Combat:** as a Berserker, he is a warrior of savage rage. However, he is not the traditional Berserker, possessing an extremely low _Mad Enhancement_ and compensating with the rare _Berserk_ skill. Due to this, he is a warrior who is perfectly able to reason in battle, allowing him to plan, even though he is the kind of warrior that prefers to follow the flow of battle and react according to the needs.

In battle, he will use his Eye of the Mind (False) to be able to read the movements of his enemies and being able to see through their styles, using it to find their weaknesses and to avoid their attacks by seeing the way they attack. This allows him to find openings to attack with his limbs and with his maces.

 **Parameters:** **_STR :_** B+ **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Mad Enhancement:** Normally this is a skill that all Berserkers possesses in an elevated ranking, however, he is not a traditional berserker. His ranking in this skill is so low that he does not receives any benefit from it, not having any real improvement in his parameters, but in compensation, he can still think as clearly as he did in his days when he was alive. Still, in moments of great emotional distress or fury, is possible that he will temporarily lose his mind and have his parameters increased because of this skill. However, other than that, this only makes him a little rougher when he was in life. **E- Rank**

 **Berserker** **:** This skill combines the _Mad Enhancement_ with the _Bravery_ skill. He possesses this skill in compensation for his extremely low and effectively ineffective Mad Enhancement. This also increases his power, but without the advantage of losing his sanity, being a skill that allows him to keep his mind while he fights as a savage, being a mix between that and a sage. **B+ Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (False)** **:** He possesses a powerful sixth sense that allows him to predict the movements of his enemies based solely in his powerful instincts, a skill that he enhanced with training. **A Rank**

 **Disengage** **:** This skill allows him to retreat from battle in the midst of combat, and has the bonus of allowing him to return to the conditions that he was in the beginning of the combat. **C Rank**

 **History:** He was a lion who was famous for being the kind that would be able to solve most of his problems with a good use of a fight. He was not a troublemaker, but he was rather a hardened individual who grew up alone and counting only on himself for help and support and he grew up this way.

He was famous in the cities for his way of fighting, and for his great skill in battle. He was also famous for his generosity, once he would use his skills to be able to help the kids and poor families of the cities, usually by winning money on brawls and later sharing what he got with the ones who really needed it. This made him quickly become famous as a popular folks hero.

He was famous for using his meditation techniques to be able to reach an “elevated state of consciousness”, in which he “turned into a creature that was born for battles”. It was like “an in-between state between the blind fury and the calm meditation”. This made many consider him both a warrior and a sage, and as so, his fame only grew among the land in which he lived.

Overtime, his land started to be attack by a band of bandits lead by a dangerous warlord, who wanted to take the land and make all of the villages in there submit to his ruling. Of course, the authorities mobilized warriors of that land to fend off the criminals.

Anguri was among these warriors, but he did that not for the glory that had been promise, or the fortune that was offer as a reward for risking his life in the battlefield. Instead, he was doing that because he wanted to protect his land and the ones who lived in there. He was doing that because he was a true hero.

As a true hero, he fought in that battle, and he was able to survive until the end of it, showing time and time again why he was so admired and strong in battle, earning himself the title of a defender of that land. He returned home as a hero, and he was carried in the shoulders of the other mammals as they paraded him through the streets. However, he respectfully declined the nobility titles offered to him, and the reward in gold that he received went all in making the life in his land better. He was happy and proud for having defended his land, and he didn’t needed any of these things, but still, he was respected as a hero for the rest of his days.

For all of that he secured his name in the legends, and in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Kroor Sher:_** This is a sublimation of his great fame as a being that could keep fighting in despite of the conditions of battle, and of his great savagery in battle that lead him to win over enemies who would have otherwise defeated him. This was never the blind rage that most berserkers are known for, because he didn’t shut off his mind. Quite the opposite, upon activating this, his mind was sharper than ever, and he was more conscious than he would ever be. Upon the activation of this Noble Phantasm, he is in the max of his skills. All of his senses to sharpen and his mind to become attuned to the flow of the combat, allowing him to grasp it in a way that he is able to detect any threat around him and to react with a speed that would normally be impossible to his conscious mind. In this state, he is able to dodge attacks with supernatural speed and ability, and even allowing him to dodge anti-unity and even anti-army Noble Phantasms simply by letting his instincts take control and guide him out of harm’s way. This even causes the Noble Phantasms that have anecdotes of “being impossible to dodge” to have a lot of problems to actually land on him. He is also able to use this to react immediately to any detected threat, allowing him to attack any enemy with such speed and ferocity that there is little time left to react. This is not an attack, but a state of mind in which he turns much harder to beat in a direct battle. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm, but it is also qualified to battle several individuals.


	21. Sesochris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Servants are not remembered as heroes, but as monsters, and some of them are really tragic...

**True Name:** Sesochris

**Also Known As:** The Savage Son of Anubis

**Species:** African golden wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is very big for his own subspecies of wolf, and even when compared to other wolves, due to the divine blood and the monstrous qualities attributed to him during his creating. He is a true mountain, standing nearly twelve feet tall, and being a mountain of muscles underneath his coat of black and golden fur, and his eyes are yellow and let it clear how mad he truly is. His only clothing is a shenti around his waist, as well as a metal collar around his neck and cuffs with chains around his wrists and ankles.

**Personality:** Due to the effects of his _Mad Enhancement_ , he has lost a great deal of his personality, leaving behind only madness and hate towards all mammals, for the pain and suffering that he passed in his life, and for always being treated more like a weapon than a living being. He is not happy for having been summon to serve a mammal, but he might be persuaded to change his views if this mammal treats him nicely, however, in the moment he is mistreated by his Master, he will turn on them and kill them himself, and maybe even a Command Spell will be unable to completely stop him.

**Alignment:** Lawful Evil

**Likes:** Being left alone, meat, being free

**Dislikes:** Mammals, being stuck, having to serve

**Combat:** Being summon as a Berserker, he is a savage warrior that will attack with a wild abandon, attacking anything that stood on his way. Being so, he is a warrior that will attack with wild abandon at anything that he recognizes as an enemy, and he will show absolutely no mercy to anyone who tries to stand on his way.

He does not favors weapons, instead preferring to fight with his claws and teeth, attacking and mauling others like a feral mammal. He was like that ever since he was alive, and as he turned into a Berserker these traits got enhanced. This combined with his insane strength, allows him to cause massive damage. He is among the strongest Servants that can be summon under the Berserker Class, and he is in advantage due to this _Magic Resistance_ skill, which protects him from magic.

He will only resort to his _Howl of Fossilization_ if the battle proves to be too difficult, only the little mind he has left knows that it could cost the life of his Master if overused. Still, his maddened mind might sometimes put the safety of the Master in second place, and he will attack with everything that he has.

**Parameters: _STR :_** A++ **_END :_** B++ **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** E **_NP :_** B+

**Skills:** **Mad Enhancement :** This is a skill that he receives for being a Berserker. At this ranking, it takes away most of his sanity, but in exchange, it gives a boost to all of his attributes that is nearly insane. **A+ Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This is a skill that is not traditional for Berserkers to have, but is a consequence of the divine power that permeates his body, turning him resilient to the effects of magecraft. At this ranking, it turns him impervious to magic that is bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to take a grip on him. **B Rank**

**Instinct** **:** This skill is like a personal sixth sense that allows him to detect the best personal course of action in battle, allowing him to predict the movements of the enemies, detect unseen attacks, and even to predict the trajectory of projectiles. Its rank is decreased due to the insane rage that comes from his _Mad Enhancement_. **C Rank**

**Natural Monster** **:** Despite having the blood of a god, his particular condition made him be more a beast than a divine being. Thanks to this skill, he has a level of strength that a mortal mammal could never hope to achieve. **A++**

**Monstrous Strength** **:** A level of strength that surpasses the ones of any mortal, turning him into one of the strongest Berserkers. **B Rank**

**Divinity** **:** He was create using the blood of Anubis, the jackal god, but he was far from being a legitimate child of the gods, and he also cursed them during his life for having lived like that. Due to this, his ranking in this skill is considerably low. **E Rank**

**History:** His story was a tragic one, that would put him more in the ranks of legendary monsters than in the one of the heroes, still, his legend became big enough for him to have his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

His origins describe him as being born form the essence of the jackal god Anubis, however, he was born in circumstances that would not qualify him as a “living being”, and he was born with qualities that would surely make others not see him as a mammal. As he grew up, he got a wild appearance, making him seem more like a monster than an actual mammal, and this was the way that they treated him since he was young.

He grew up being train to be a beast of burden, instead of treated with the respect that a child of Anubis would deserve. He grew strong and resented with the mammals around him, but he learned to be obedient, and eventually, his special traits allowed him to be turn into a weapon of war.

The legends of the great and monstrous jackal who was able to turn living beings into stone only by howling spread across the lands, and this caused him to be famous as a defender of the lands against attackers, and as an important tool of war in the conquest of the country.

All of his life, he was denied the love of a family and the recognizance of his most basic rights as a mammal. Eventually, his life would come to end in the hands of a mammal who was a great hero, and this, of course, started off his own legend, the one of a monster that served and defended a country, but who was still a child of Anubis and was, despite it all, admired…

**Noble Phantasms: _Howl of Fossilization:_** The legends tell about him being able to let out a howl that was so terrifying and so filled with power that any mammal that heard it was literally petrified, having their very flesh turned into stone as all of their life force left their bodies. This was a quality that he possessed in life, attribute to him being the child of Anubis, and now that he has become a Heroic spirit, this natural ability was elevated to the ranking of a Noble Phantasm, a dangerous one, both to others, to himself, and to his Master. This Noble Phantasm can be activate at any moment, he just needs to remove the metal muzzle on his face and howl, and when he does so, his howl liberates a powerful wave of energy that forces the life force of any creature in its path out of their bodies, and it causes their flesh to turn into stone. This effects vary on depending on the target and situation, while most mortals will immediately turn into flesh permanently, the ones who possesses a great deal of mana in their bodies might be able to resist to a certain extent, but if continuously exposed, they will invariably turn into inanimate statues of stone. In the case of Servants, the amount of magic energy they have in their bodies defines what happens, with the weaker ones turning into stone, while the stronger ones are able to resist to a certain points, and the ones who have a A-Rank MAN are unaffected by this attack. The targets normally remain permanently petrified, if they are mortals, and only the most powerful magic is capable of reverting it. In the case where the targets are not completely petrified, the parts of them that turned into stone might return to their normal state naturally given time. In the case of Servants, even if the petrification is complete, they will revert to normal overtime, unless they are destroyed while petrified, in which case they die and are eliminated from the Holy Grail War naturally. This is a powerful Noble Phantasm, however, due to its very nature as a trait that originated from the divine, it consumes a colossal amount of magical energy, in a way that two usages in a row might drain the Master of his magical energy, and more than that might as well kill them. That is why this ability must be used carefully, and only as a trump card in battle. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	22. Manchas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great practicioner of Capoeira. On a side note: he is a direct ancestor of "Manchas", from the Zootopia movie.

**True Name:** Manchas

**Also Known As:** Mestre Manchas

**Species:** Jaguar

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a respectable example of a jaguar, standing 5,8 feel tall, and with a body that denotes the muscle and strength of a predator of the rainforests and of a mammal who became a Mestre in the capoeira. The fur of his body is of a tawny-yellow, with black rosettes all over it, and the fur on his chest and stomach is all white in coloration. His eyes are both of a forest-green coloration. When summon, he is wearing usually only a light shirt and a pair of pants, all of them white in coloration.

**Personality:** He was a great warrior of freedom when he was alive, and he would never accept the strong trampling the weak as something normal or correct, so, the idea of slavery was something that he despised. Of course, he was also a warrior who dedicated himself to defend the defenseless, and he was the kind that would always stand to defend the ones who were being oppressed by others. Under the effect of his _Mad Enhancement_ skill, he loses his ability to reason, but the most significant aspects of his personality remain, like his wish to protect those who can’t protect themselves, and his despise for oppression and for the strong who trample the weak. Needless to say he will _not_ have a good relationship with a Master that threats him as a slave…

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Being in a forest, children, being free, practicing capoeira

**Dislikes:** Oppression, bullies, cruelty, prejudice

**Combat:** As a Berserker, he is expected to be one who charges in battle without any plan or reason, and this is something that he usually does. However, instead of attacking like an irrational beast, he is on the point where he is more like a savage mammal who retains some semblance of reason. He not only attacks with his claws and teeth, but also uses all of the skill of his abilities in capoeira to fight.

This is due to the effects of his _Mestre Capoeirista_ skill, which allows him to keep the power to fight in battle even though he is mad with fury. Not only that, but thanks to it he also has the power to fight much better than in normal situations. He will also count with the power of his _Instinct_ to be able to fight enemies, but since he is a Berserker, it won’t be rare for him to ignore his instincts in certain situations.

When in a difficult battle, he will resort to his _Chama da Liberdade_.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B+ **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** The basic skill for Berserkers, which make him gain a boost in power at the cost of his ability to reason. At this ranking, it grants to him a Rank-Up in all of his parameters, save for MAN and LUK, but the cost is that he loses a good deal of his ability to reason, and he can no longer speak properly, save for broken fragments of words and phrases that seem to make sense only for him. **C Rank**

**Mestre Capoeirista** **:** This is a skill that is gifted only to the ones that mastered the art of the Capoeira, like Manchas did. Thanks to this, at this level, his blows are able to inflict the same level of damage as C Rank Noble Phantasms, turning his body into a dangerous weapon in a fight. Also, he is also able to use his “ginga”, which allows him to be extremely nimble in battle, allowing him to dodge attack with fast movements. Also, he is able to keep all of his skill in capoeira as a basic instinct, not losing it to the effects of his _Mad Enhancement_. **A+++ Rank**

**Unyielding Will** **:** In life, he was the kind of warrior who never gave up, and he continued to press on for the freedom of the mammals who were taken as slaves. At this ranking, it allows him to have a great resilience to mental effects, as well as having the ability to resist any pressure and fear. **B- Rank**

**Instinct** **:** This is the skill to predict danger coming on his way, that verges on the realm of predicting the future. It allows him to predict the best personal course of action, and it even allows him to predict the trajectory of objects, allowing him to dodge bullets or even to catch them in the air with his claws. **B Rank**

**History:** He lived in the lands of the South, where the colonists still had the costume of having slaves, both brought form the distant lands and taken from the very land that was colonized. Between thee later, was a young jaguar, taken from his home and people, and turned into a slave at a very young age.

The boy had to grow up with a very harsh life, being treated as a mere beast instead of as a mammal, and the only help that he got came from other slaves, who were in similar conditions to his own. He was protected by them, and as he grew up, he started to learn their ways.

For obvious reasons, slaves were forbidden of practicing any kind of fighting style. The slaves were able to move past it by using music and special movements to be able to disguise a fighting style as if it was a dance. This new style was call “Capoeira”, and it was becoming quite popular among the slaves, and of course that the young jaguar soon sought to learn it.

He soon demonstrated a great deal of skill in this, and was able to become a “mestre” at the fighting style, and he soon would come to put these skills into use.

He managed to escape, and he took many runaway slaves with him as he ran, and they were able to form a settlement where they could live together and where they would be able to protect themselves from the colonists. Upon founding this new “quilombo”, he proclaimed himself the protector of the place, and he abandoned his old name (which he had already forgotten a long time ago), and renamed himself simply as “Manchas”. Thus, was born “Mestre Manchas”.

Overtime, the stories of his skills with the Capoeira, and of the way that he always battled for the ones who could not battle for themselves, allowed him to inspire many other slaves, who used this as an inspiration to run. Soon, they were forming other quilombos into the country, as well as many more joining his own quilombo.

He was famous as a symbol in that land, inspiring the oppressed to learn Capoeira and to grow as people, standing up and not only lowering their heads and accepting to be oppress by the strong. Soon, he was the leader of his own band of capoeiristas, and all of them were warriors who shared his passion for battle and his great ferocity that he showed in battle, both predator and prey, all together against the oppression.

His story would eventually end when the colonists who were in charge of hunting and bringing back runaway slaves found and attacked his camp, setting it on fire and killing most of the men of that place who tried to fight them. In this battle, Manchas himself fought, and he continued to fight for his freedom until the very end, and after his death, his body was put into a cross and exposed to the public, as if a warning to all of the slaves who could think of running away again in the future.

However, even this would be unable to stop the legend that formed around him, turning him into a symbol of the fight against the oppression and of the fight for the freedom of the all mammals. For all of that, up until today he is still remember and admired on his own country.

**Noble Phantasms: _Chama da Liberdade:_** This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of his powerful and unmatched skill with the capoeira, as well as a manifestation of his “burning spirit and anger”, which made him so famous in battle, and which served to fuel his fighting ability in the battlefield. Through the activation of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to make both his fighting spirit and his anger to turn into flames that coat his legs as he dances in the style of the Capoeira, and this way, he is able to turn them into flaming weapons of freedom. While it is like that, he is able to give kicks that are much more powerful and that are covered into a burning power, capable of causing great damage by heat to anyone upon contact, as he transfers the heat from his feet into the target upon impact. He is also able to release the flames in the form of a powerful flaming attack that he releases by kicking and moving his feet, being able to cause damage into an area, turning this into a versatile and powerful attack. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	23. Ri Kyung-Min

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This white tiger is a great hunter, and master of the wild claws.

**True Name:** Ri Kyung-Min

**Also Known As:** Master of the Wild Claws

**Species:** White tiger

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands around 8.2 feet tall, and has a body that was clearly made for both speed and grace. The fur of his body is all of a white coloration, with black stripes all over it, and his eyes are as blue as the sky. When summon, he is wearing only a set of pants that are green in coloration and made of cotton.

**Personality:** In life, he was a guy who was turned to the survival of his group and to be able to fulfill his missions and ensure their future. Now that he is under the effects of _Mad Enhancement_ , much of his old personality was consume by the madness, and he was leave with the instincts of a savage mammal. However, he also was able to maintain the most significant parts of his personality as part of a basic animal instinct, allowing him to act according to things much like he would in life. When summon, he will see his Master as part of his group, and will see himself with a responsibility of fighting for them and defending them, making him one of the best Servants to have due to his loyalty.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Being in the forest, meat, being part of a group

**Dislikes:** People who betray the group, beasts that devour mammals

**Combat:** As a Berserker, he favors the use of savage attacks, jumping on the enemy and attacking with all of his strength as if he was a savage beast, aiming to kill the enemy. He uses the tactics of a hunter of the old days, aiming always for the vital areas, aiming to make a deadly attack always that he has the chance. His style revolves mostly in a combination of strength and speed, attacking before the target has a chance of reacting, and often jumping and dashing in order to attack with all of his power on each strike. He will often fight with either his own claws or with the special tigerclaws, the _Yamanjeog in Baltob_.

He is able to keep all the skill to fight and to react in battle, thanks to his _Eternal Arms Mastership_ skill, which allows him to maintain his fighting capacity in despite of his _Mad Enhancement_. This also allows him to enjoy the full power of his _Instinct_ skill to be able to predict the event sin battle, and to be able to react to it immediately, as an immediate reflex.

The powers of his _Beast Killer_ allow him to fight beasts with more efficiency, for he knows how they act and react. This also is effective when used against mammals who lost their superior thinking and have been reduced to a savage state, what also includes other Servants of the Berserker Class.

In the case of a truly difficult enemy, he will immediately resort to using his _Simjang Bagdong-gi_ , which will turn him into a killing machine that will not stop until the enemy has been taken out. Of course, this is his last resort, once he will only use it if the enemy is too hard to take out normally.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** B+ **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** This is the basic skill possessed by Berserkers, which allows a boost in the fighting capacity in exchange for his ability to reason. At this ranking, it causes a boost in all of his parameters, with the exception of LUK and MAN. However, this has the cost of him losing so much of his reason that he loses his capacity of coherent thought and of talking properly, unless he focuses extremely hard, and even then, his words will be mostly broken pieces of phrases that might make sense only to him. **C Rank**

**Instinct** **:** This represents his hunter instincts, and it allows him to “sense the best optimal course of action”, and it goes almost into the realm of predicting the future, allowing him to ignore the blocking of vision and hearing, as well as allowing him to predict the trajectory of projectiles. **B+ Rank**

**Eternal Arms Mastership** **:** This skill allows one to retain all of the battle and fighting capacities even in the face of any form of mental hindrance. This is a skill that allows him to keep all of his fighting capacity to fight even under the effect of his _Mad Enhancement_ , being able to fight like an animal and a warrior at the same time. **A Rank**

**Beast Killer** **:** He was a great hunter in life, and this now manifests in this skill, which grants him a bonus in all attacks, damage and other battle statistics against beasts. **B Rank**

**History:** He was a tiger who was born completely white, what among his people was a good sign. He grew up as a special and beloved member of his clan, and as any member of his clan, he learned the principles of combat and of hunting. Of course, his color made hard for him to camouflage like most tigers, but he was able to compensate it with an amazing agility and ability to hunt and jump and move around the forest in swift movements. He was said to be graceful like few other tigers who ever lived in his land.

He grew up among his people, valued for his special qualities, admired by the young, desired by the females, and envied by the males. In there, he grew up, strong and determined, among his own people, until the day when he was forced to use his skills for a different purpose.

His land was plagued by beasts that came from the distant lands, escaped from the hunters of their own homes and they started to terrorize the ones who lived in that forest. Their best hunters were soon mobilized to fight these beasts, but those soon proved to be a challenge to even the best and oldest hunters of the land, and that was when all the eyes turned to the famous white hunter.

Ri Kyung-Min soon stepped forward, and he was taking on his famed claws, and was walking in direction to the beasts that had defeated so many valuable warriors of his tribe. These beasts had been able to defeat them because their keen senses allowed them to detect their approaching, making their stalking and ambush tactics not work.

However, Kyung-Min had long learned not to rely on these tactics, instead using his own approach of going for the kill and taking them down as fast as he could.

This change of tactics might have directed contributed to his victory over these beasts, along with his natural instincts and his abilities of battle. All of this coupled with the instincts of the hunter that lead him to attack the prey until it had finally stopped moving.

The battle was hard, and he came back home full of scars, but he was bringing the heads of these beasts, which were all turned into trophies to glorify his deeds. Due to this, he spent the rest of his days as the most treasured and valued member of the clan, and up until today he is considered a great defender of these lands against the beasts.

All of this ensured that he would have his name forever written in the legends, and in turn, this caused him to have his name immortalized in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _The Claws of the White Tiger, Yamanjeog in Baltob:_** These are the famous claws that he used in life, which were couple with the great and savage way of fighting that he used in battle. These weapons were famous for the way that he used them to fight, attacking with an extreme speed and savagery that left little space for the enemy to react or defend. These are C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasms.

**_Hunter of the Forest, Simjang Bagdong-gi:_** This is the sublimation of the way that he was said to go hunting his enemies, as if guided by the sound of their heartbeats, and would not stop attacking them until he knew that they were dead. This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of this, and it starts with him stopping and standing still for a few moments, as he attunes himself to the heartbeats of a specific target. Upon memorizing the specific heartbeat of the target in his senses, he lets go of all thoughts that are still left in his mind and turns into a killer machine that will seek the one who he engraved  in his senses, ignoring all of the other individuals around him and sole-mindedly seeking his target. Once he has access to the target, he will act like the most savages of all predators, slashing and biting savagely in the target, causing him to lash with a savagery that allows him to cause much more damage than he would normally. Also, since he is guided by the very pulse, he will aim in all of the vital spots, like the heart, the arteries, and the carotid in the neck. This makes this a powerful form of attack that will cause him to chase relentlessly the target until he can kill them. This is a B rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	24. Rishu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rhino with a great shield that will follow the commands of the Maharajah.

**True Name:** Rishu

**Also Known As:** The Shield of the Maharajah

**Species:** Indian rhino

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a rhino, he is big and burly by nature, standing on around 12.8 feet tall, and being a mountain of muscle and thick skin. His skin is of a pinkish-grey coloration, he has only a small tuff of black fur on the tip of his tail, and he has a single horn sitting on the tip of his snout, curved backwards in direction to his face. His eyes are both of a blue coloration, like two sapphires. When summon, he is wearing an armor of the time and land where he lived, and it consists into a vest of crocodile leather, and a mail of metal rings tranced into his body in golden color, and an helmet, arm guards and leg guards of the same coloration.

**Personality:** Due to the effects of his _Mad Enhancement_ , a good deal of his personality was lost, but he retains the greatest parts of his personality, like his devotion and his protective instincts. Upon being summoned, he will immediately start to see his Master as the new maharajah, and so, he will devote himself to them just like he devoted himself to the maharajah that he served when alive. This makes him one of the best Servants in what it comes to loyalty, and he will act in defense of his Master at all times, and will not hesitate into committing self-sacrifice for the good of his own Master. He will also do his best to obey orders, and he will not question, making him a very good Servant in this department.

**Alignment:** Lawful Good/Lawful Mad

**Likes:** His “maharajah”, doing his job

**Dislikes:** Failing, anyone who goes against his “maharajah”

**Combat:** He is an interesting Berserker, with a shield as a weapon, and with the nature of defending from attack and of drawing blows to himself. He is a Servant who was made more for defense, but this does not means that he cannot pack a good punch when he actually wants to.

In combat, he will use his shield as both a way of attacking and defending. He will use his shield to block the attacks from the enemies, and also to bash and charge at them, using the blunt power and weight of the shield, combined with his own, to crush his enemies and break their bones.

Despite his good offensive capacities, his true force is clearly in the defense, as it is represented by his skills _Guardian Knight_ and _Shield of Rousing Resolution_ , which make him into someone who will always “take one for the team”. This makes him a valuable Servant for a Master who wants to be protected, and also very valuable to a group, once he is one of the most powerful Servants in what it come to defense capacity. So much that he actually qualifies to be summon as a Shielder in a different situation.

His Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of his defensive power, however, due to his _Mad Enhancement_ , it is hard for him to activate it, unless he is extremely motivated, or unless his Master uses a command spell to order him.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** A **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** A

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** As a Berserker, he gains this skill, which increases his parameters in detriment of his ability to reason. At this ranking, it allows him to have his parameters ranked up, save for MAN and LUK, but the cost of it is that he loses most of his rational mind, leaving behind only traits of his personality and his most basic instincts. **C Rank**

**Guardian Knight** **:** This skill allows him to gain a bonus when he is acting in the defense of someone. The bonus is particularly great when he is defending anyone who he recognizes as his maharajah. **B+ Rank**

**Shield of Rousing Resolution** **:** This is the skill to defend, born from his past as a great defender of the land and of the maharajah, granting him to be able to attract the attacks of the enemies to himself and to have a greater resilience to damage. He defended the Maharajah his whole life, and now, he is still a symbol of defense and protection. **B Rank**

**Unyielding Will** **:** This is the skill that allows to never give up, no matter the pain or difficulty, and it represents how he fought his whole life to defend his maharajah from dangers and to serve him with the best of his abilities, until the very end. At this ranking, it allows him to reduce partially the damage of physical and magical attacks, and it allows him to be immune to any mind-altering effect. **B+ Rank**

**History:** He was a rhino who was born into a loving family, until the day that everything that he loved was lost in a tragedy. After that, he started to roam on his own, barely being able to survive due to being very young. He had to avoid attacks from beasts, and try to survive with the little that he could find.

As he traveled, he had long lost his hope, and he was more traveling aimlessly, just waiting for death to finally claim him. However, it seemed that the gods had decided that he would have a different turn in his life.

It was roaming without a goal that he ended up crossing the path of the cortege of the Maharajah. Seeing that dirty and confuse rhino calf walking in the middle of the path was surprising for everyone. The guards quickly mobilized, but the Maharajah ordered them to stop, when he saw that it was only a young cub. A cub who was hurt, alone, and clearly was suffering and maybe sick.

The maharajah took the boy with him to the palace. In there, he was treat for his wounds and sickness, and he received food and a place to stay. The boy was bath, and gave new clothes, and he stayed in there, with the maharajah himself protecting him and treating the boy with respect and care that someone would do to their own son.

Under the care of the maharajah, the young rhino was able to grow, and there was just no end to the gratefulness that he felt towards the mammal who saved him. He was on the verge of quiet fanaticism, and he was willing to do anything to be able to repay him for saving his life.

It was with this goal in mind that the boy had offered to become a guard of the maharajah, serving under his rule as a soldier and protector, to be able to repay all that was done to him. His request was accepted, and the boy was enrolled in the ranks of the defenders of the kingdom and of the ruler.

He grew in the rankings through great shows of bravery and strength, and he showed to everyone that he was indeed a warrior who deserved to be respected among the rankings. He soon was becoming a warrior, and upon this, he received a gift from the maharajah himself: a marvelous shield that bore the emblem of the kingdom.

Rishu took this gift with great honor, and he promised to make justice to that gift by defending the kingdom and the maharajah with all that he had. A promise that he kept with great strength, by being a great wall that would defend the land from all of the attacks of the enemies, and acting himself as a shield that protected the land and the ruler, and this way he lived until the very last of his days.

For all of his deeds and his fame in life, he was able to have his name forever written in the legends, and this allowed him to be immortalized in the memory of the mammals of his country and on the great Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _The Shield that Defends the Maharajah, Raajy Kee Dhaal:_** The shield that he used and that defended the land in which he lived during a very long time. This shield was said to have been a gift from the one who saved him, the Maharajah himself, and this shield was the source of an oath of eternal devotion and protection to the kingdom and the royal family. It was said that this shield was a wall that protected the kingdom, and that opposing it would be to make the very imperial palace of your enemy. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he can summon a manifestation of the great imperial palace of his land, where the Maharajah once lived, and which is a true manifestation of the great deeds he did in life and of his oath of protection. This palace acts as powerful defense that can block even anti-army Noble Phantasms, and only the ones that are anti-fortress or superior are able to destroy this defense. He can also use this as a form of attack, rushing with his shield in direction to the enemies and crush them under the weight of the great palace that he once defended, turning an absolute defense into a crushing attack. This special Noble Phantasm has a lot of potential in battle. This is an A Rank, barrier-type/anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	25. Ashenat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wife of Sobek, the crocodile god.

**True Name:** Ashenat

**Also Known As:** Wife of Sobek, The Crocodile Maiden

**Species:** Dorcas gazelle

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** She stands about 5.4 feet tall, and her body is one that denotes someone who is used to a life of prayer and study, and not one of combat, with her legs and arms looking particularly fragile. She is the owner of a rare beauty, and she is described as “adorable”, “precious” and “beautiful” by nearly everyone who takes even one look at her face. The fur on her body is of a wood-coloration, with white on her stomach and chest. Her eyes are of a hazelnut coloration, and she has curved horns on her head that curve backwards and then inwards towards the tip. When summon, she is wearing ritualistic clothing that are basically a long dress skirt and a top made out of fine and precious tissues, of white and golden colorations, and she is also wearing a lot of precious metals and gems.

When her Noble Phantasm is activate, she transforms into a reptile version of herself, standing nearly twelve feet tall, with dark-green scales all over her body, and eyes that are yellow and with reptilian slits for pupils, and she is a true mountain of muscles, befitting the wife of the Great Crocodile.

**Personality:** She is a nice person who likes to have others around and who wishes to see the world and to meet some interesting people to meet. She has always been dedicated to the causes of which she is part, and once summon, she will try to stablish a relationship of friendship and trust with her Master, helping them in whatever they need. She is also a person whose heart breaks in response to cruelty and needless violence, and it is the kind of thing that she wants to avoid at any cost. She has no regrets on being Sobek’s wife, and she holds no grudges on her husband, but she is a person who misses the mortal world, and all that it had to offer, and her wish to the Holy Grail, if she can make one, would be to stay I there and to be able to live again. However, Sobek does not likes this kind of wish, for he does not wants to give up his wife, and if he has a chance, he will attempt to prevent her from achieving it by trying to kill her Master. He is already not happy that she was summon to the war and away from him, in the first place…

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Likes:** Peace, praying, learning new things, meeting interesting people, having fun

**Dislikes:** Senseless violence, war, cruelty, bigotry

**Combat:** Despite not having been summon as a Berserker, she is one that prefers to fight like a Caster, thanks to the effects of her _Double Summon_ skill. She will often make use of spells that allows her to attack enemies, and which vary from curses to direct magical attacks. She will greatly rely on the power of a temple, where she can use the True Magic and summon minions that will do her bidding due to the command of her husband.

She will prefer to make use of tactic to make other Servants and enemies to lose without engaging in direct combat, and she will try to do that the fastest way possible. She will also attempt to make use of magic to remove the Command Spells of other Masters and just let them disappear, so she can win without actually having to hurt anyone. For that, she will mostly count on her _Bewitching Beauty_ to make others trust her so she can proceed with her tactics.

In battle, when she is confront by a great challenge, she will see herself with no other choice but using her Noble Phantasm. However, she knows that it is risky, because there is a chance that Sobek might take control of her body and use it as his own, and he might even conspire against her victory on this Holy Grail War…

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** B+ **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** Despite having been summon as a Berserker, she has a very low ranking in this skill. At this ranking, it does not gives her any improvement into her parameters at all, and her personality actually suffers no change of what it was when she was alive. Still, when coupled with her Noble Phantasm, it allows her to become truly into a Berserker. **E Rank -- > A++ Rank**

**Territory Creation** **:** Due to her past as a priestess, and to her own status as the wife of Sobek, she is able to create a whole temple in which she receives a whole range of advantages. First of all, she is able to remove energy from the environment, and she is able to use the True Magic of the Age of Gods, which include manipulation in high-scale of time and space, as well as summoning powerful minions that are sent to her by Sobek himself, to be her defenders. **A+ Rank**

**Double Summon** **:** This is a rare skill that allows the users of it to be summon with the power of two distinct classes. Due to this, despite having been summon as a Berserker, she also possesses the abilities of a member of the Caster Class. **B Rank**

**Divinity** **:** Due to the nature of her own legend as having been a mortal who became the goddess with of Sobek, she has a modest ranking in this skill. However, when under the effect of her Noble Phantasm, her nature as the “wife of Sobek” is sublimed, and this causes her Divinity to rocket. **C Rank -- > A Rank**

**Bewitching Beauty** **:** In her life, she was said to have a captivating beauty, enough to be able to capture the heart of a god. At this ranking, it can cause most males to nurture a great affection for her upon laying their eyes on her. **B+ Rank**

**Affections of Sobek** **:** This is a skill that she gets for being the one loved by Sobek. Thanks to it, she is under his protection at any moment, and the result of this is that any reptile that faces her (specially crocodiles) will recognize her as a superior being and will refuse to attack. Not only that, but they will also work on her protection, unless if targeted by a mental effect of an equal or higher ranking. Not only that, but Sobek is also able to make his presence know through her under certain occasions… **A Rank**

**Egyptian Magecraft** **:** The magecraft of the land where she was born, taught to her by the priests, and focusing more on necromancy and related things. **B Rank**

**History:** She was born a creature that was said to be perfect in ways that only the goddesses could. Despite being someone from a humble family, she soon was able to attract the looks of everyone who came near her, as they were all enchanted by the beauty of her face, and by her seemingly perfection.

She grew up into one of the most beautiful mammals of the world, and she followed the path of priesthood, becoming a priestess and an apprentice of the great gods, dedicated only to serve them.

It is said that, one day, when she was bathing in the waters of the Nile, she was saw by the great god of Nile, Sobek the crocodile. Upon laying his eyes on that beautiful mammal, Sobek immediately fell in love with her. After that, he started to woo her, trying to get her attention, and making it clear that she was the one that he truly wanted.

She felt honored beyond words, but she could not accept the offer of the crocodile god, for she still had much to do in the world of mortals. Besides, her heart already belonged to someone else…

Of course, Sobek would not accept being rejected when he wanted something as bad as he wanted that female. He was going to have her when he got the chance, and this chance would soon come to him.

At one day, the temple was raided by bandits, and soon, the ones in the temple were being slaughtered. Desperate, Ashenat ran from the temple, and she ended up in the shores of the Nile, and in there, she prayed, begging for someone to come to help her and to save the ones in the temple.

It was no surprise when Sobek, the god who fell in love with her, answered to her calls, and said that he would help her by giving her the power to destroy the bandits. But he would only do so if she would after come with him to his kingdom, to become his wife.

Seeing no other choice, she accepted.

At that moment, her body started to change, as her fur turned into scales and her muzzle sprouted sharp teeth. She became a great crocodile creature, and she attacked and slaughtered the bandits that had dared to attack the ones who she cared about and to violate the temple of the gods.

After a great slaughter, Ashenat, now a great crocodile creature, left the temple and swan into the waters of the Nile, never to be seen again. She had to uphold the compromise that she made with Sobek, and she became his wife, turning into a new goddess of the Nile alongside with him.

Her name was written in legends and, despite not having lived life-risking adventures, or fought whole armies by herself, like the regular heroes, she had her name forever written into the great Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Sobek’s Blessing:_** This reflects the famous episode of her life and of her legend, in which she became a giant crocodile due to the blessing/curse of the great crocodile god, Sobek. This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of the love that the crocodile god felt for her, and the way that he wanted to make her his forever, as well as her own dedication to the great crocodile god, and how she willingly offered herself to him in exchange for the chance to save the ones who were important to her. Through the activation of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to cause her own body to change, causing herself to turn into a crocodile monster that has a much stronger body than his regular mammal body would have. When she enters in this state, her _Mad Enhancement_ improves to A Rank, what results in her attributes all being ranked up in a colossal way, coupled with her gaining the instincts and ferocity of a crocodile, as well as gaining a protective hide and claws and teeth for battle. Also, in this state, her status as the wife of Sobek sublimates, and it causes her _Divinity_ to become much bigger. Also, while she is like that, it is possible that Sobek himself can take control of her body and use it as his own… This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	26. Rigalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The son of the god of the forests.

**True Name:** Rigalis

**Also Known As:** The Sacred Boar, The Son of the Great Forest

**Species:** Boar

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a _very_ big boar, standing nearly ten feet tall, and with a lot of muscle under his coat of thick fur. His fur is all of a very dark shade of brown, and it covers all of his body. His eyes are both of red coloration, and they show just how deep in madness he currently is. When summon, he is wearing only a loincloth.

**Personality:** Much of his personality was lost to the effects of the _Mad Enhancement_ , and behind where left only the most basics of his instincts. Due to a process of equalization with his Master, he became more of a mechanical Servant, obeying orders as if he was a golem or some kind of construct. However, he still maintained some semblance of will, as he still is able to get mad or relaxed at his own personal things. For instance, being in an area of wilderness, away from other mammals, causes him to relax and to enjoy it, while being treated as a mere tool causes him to growl and grunt more than normal…

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good/Chaotic Mad

**Likes:** The wilderness, being away from mammals

**Dislikes:** Mammals

**Combat:** He is one powerful Berserker, and he will do like berserkers usually doing, rushing into battle and howling like a savage boar as he tries to maul his enemies with his attacks. The divine power that still runs on his body allows him to be the kind of enemy who can make most enemies fall before him.

His _Robust Health_ and _Battle Continuation_ skills both work together to turn him into a tank, able to take a lot of damage and to continue to fight with all that he has until the moments he finally has taken enough. He is the kind of Servant who takes a lot to take down.

His Noble Phantasm is one that is hard for him to activate in this state of mind, but it might activate passively at certain times when he is in great danger. However, he is able to activate it at its full power of his Master uses a Command Spell to make him activate it.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** B **_END :_** A++ **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** A **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** B++

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** This is the basic skill that all Berserkers possess, which increases their own battle prowess at the cost of them losing their sanity. At this ranking, this gives him a rank up in all of his parameters, but at the cost of him losing nearly all of his reason, leaving behind only the savage instincts and few traits of his personality. **B Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** This is the skill that allows the user to be able to continue to fight in despite of injuries. At this skill, it represents the skill to survive, and allows him to continue to fight, for so long as he does not suffers a wound that is immediately lethal, and even these will take a while before they actually managed to cause him to die. **A Rank**

**Divinity** **:** He was the child of a god, and he became himself a god after his death, so he has the greatest possible ranking in this skill. **A Rank**

**Robust Health** **:** This is the skill to have a level of resilience and health that surpasses the normal levels. This is because he is the son of a god of virility, turning him into an epitome of virility and strength. At this ranking, it allows him to reduce greatly any physical damage, and allows him to be immune to any disease or poison of mundane or magical origins. **A++ Rank**

**History:** He was born under very special conditions, being born from the union of Cernunos, the god of nature, and a mortal boar. Due to Cernunos nature as a god of nature and of virility and fertility, he was able to leave that female boar pregnant, despite having approached her as a bull.

The result of this union was a boar with very special qualities, and that piglet soon was growing healthy and strong, like few other individuals of his age could possibly be. He grew up strong and healthy, more than any other boar, and he became bigger than any boar would be under normal conditions.

As he grew up, he learned to live in the world with his mother, and after her death, he was ready to take care of himself, living in his own hut away from the world that was so cruel and terrible, preferring to live on his own and way from all of that.

However, he soon saw himself forced to live among mammals, when some of them came to his forest in favor of a great quest that they had in order to save their land from a great evil. At first, Rigalis only wanted them gone, but as soon as he saw that this quest of them involving fighting an evil that risked to destroy his own home, he had no other choice but to go with them in their quest.

During this quest, it seemed that Cernunos had told everything in the nature to protect him. Therefore, in their quest, the nature itself conspired in favor of the giant boar, who was protected from danger and offered support from the rivers and trees. All of this priceless for their quest.

During their quest, the boar showed many times that he was a great hero, both by saving others and by preventing his friends from dying, as well as facing all by himself the powers of the enemy. In this, the adventure continued, and in the end, he was able to save many by being of valuable help to the heroes.

However, in the process he was mortally wounded, and nothing that his friends could do for him would save his life. Their druid told them that they should take him back to his forest, and that it was his only chance. They did that, and in there, Cernunos himself once more appeared in front of the heroes, and he took his son on his arms. He took the boar away from the world with him. According to the stories, Rigalis lived with his father after that, and in the end, he became himself a god, the god of forests.

Despite having been turn into a god, he acquired a legend as a hero when he was still a mortal, and because of this, he had his name written in the Throne of Heroes. Because of this, he can be summon as a Heroic Spirit in the world of mortals, despite the broken connection between the old divine and the world due to the end of the Age of Heroes. However, in there he is not summon as a god, but as a heroic spirit, with his divine might being greatly reduced.

**Noble Phantasms: _Protégé de la Forêt:_** He was famous for being able to survive into the forest, as if the nature itself was protecting him form the attacks of the enemies, with the trees moving, the vines entangling enemies, the water moving to protect him, and even the stones raising form the ground to make the enemy trip. This was attributed to the fact that his father was Cernunos, the god of nature, who was always watching over him, and had once told every single part of the nature to act on his defense, protecting him from dangers and helping him overcome dangers. Upon releasing this Noble Phantasm, he is able to take full reign over the elements of nature, and cause them all to act and move under his command. With this, he is able to cause the plans to move and grow; making them extend roots and vines to attack and grapple enemies, as well as making trees walk according to his command as an army. He is also able to control the elements of the world, being able to make the earth move under his command, making water spring like geysers when he orders, and even making the wind blow according to his commands. This Noble Phantasm allows him to have full control over the nature on his immediate vicinity, and it allows him to be able to overwhelm his enemies without moving a finger, being able to just point the commands and the environment itself will take charge of defeating the enemies for him. However, in order to use this Noble Phantasm he has to cease all other actions, as his very mind attaches to the nature around him, and if anything breaks his focus, the effect of this Noble Phantasm will end. He will effectively have to remain immobile and effectively vulnerable to any attack that manages to get past the defenses of the nature around him. This is a B++ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	27. Adelgis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An stallion with an armor given to him by the gods.

**True Name:** Adelgis

**Also Known As:** The Armored Stallion

**Species:** Horse

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a horse, he stands nearly seven feet tall, and he has a very strong and developed body. However, it is very hard to see it, once he is encase into the armor that is his Noble Phantasm, This armor makes him be around ten feet tall, all of black and red coloration, and it looks almost like a robotic covering than an actual ancient armor.

**Personality:** He is a mammal who holds many regrets on his life, being the kind with who is impossible to argue, once these regrets have consumed his mind with the effects of his _Mad Enhancement_. Due to a process of equalization with his Master, his mind was most shooed away, leaving him as a mechanical Servant who obeys orders and attacks on command.

**Alignment:** Lawful Evil

**Likes:** His armor…

**Dislikes:** Himself…

**Combat:** As a Berserker, he is the kind of Heroic Spirit that favors the use of direct combat, and that tends to attack in battle without any regard for his own safety or planning, preferring just to charge and attack with wild abandon.

In battle, from the very moment when he was summon, he will be wearing his Noble Phantasm, _Ewige Rüstung_ , the divine armor that became his own symbol and was sublimed into his own Noble Phantasm.

In battle, he will just charge madly in battle while the armor blocks all damage from even reaching his body, and he will, of course, use the power of the armor to attack. However, due to his condition as a Berserker, he lost most of the use of the armor. He will mostly use it to punch and to maul, but he has lost the ability to access the hidden arsenal within it, unless his Master uses a Command Spell to make him use it to its full power.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** B+++ **_END :_** C+++ **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** E **_NP :_** A

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** This is a skill that is common for all Berserkers to have, and which increases their fighting power at the price of their ability to reason. This is a manifestation of the power of the armor itself corrupting him and causing him to go mad and destroying everything around him. At this ranking, it increases all of his power, but at the cots of him losing most of his sanity. **A Rank**

**Divinity** **:** This is a divine power, but it does not comes from him, but instead, form the divine armor that he is currently wearing. **C Rank**

**Battle continuation** **:** The ability to continue to fight in despite of wounds. At this ranking, it allows him to continue to fight so long as he does not suffers a wound that is immediately lethal. **A Rank**

**History:** In life, he was a devote follower of the twin gods of battle and heroism, and he was a warrior who wanted to defend his land. It was with this mentality that he fought many wars and battles in order to prevent his land from being take by the enemies of their country, who were attacking with all they had.

The enemies could be repelled, but eventually, their strength was growing, and Adelgis saw that he would have little chance of defending his land on his own, so he prayed to the gods for a way of making the enemies retreat. The twin gods, hearing his plea, decided to help him by offering to him a special armor that would serve for him to protect his people, with the promise that he would return the armor once the war was won.

Adelgis didn’t thought twice before accepting, and he received the armor from them, and he immediately worm it. Upon entering it, he felt like he was invincible, and he departed to battle. Singlehandedly, he was able to defeat the armies of the enemies, and he was able to win the war for his people.

However, upon seeing the great power that the armor had, he went drunk with the power, and he decided that only defeating the enemies was not enough, he needed to make sure that they would never rise again. He advanced to the enemies, and as no energy or mortal weapon could cause any damage to the armor, he was able to pass by the enemies easily, and to create havoc in their own land as he advanced. Soon, he decided that he could use that armor to create his own country, and to rule over others.

Of course, the gods were not happy with this betrayal, and they decided that Adelgis needed to be stopped, and for that, they would offer another gift to the ones who he now was attacking so unfairly.

The twin gods went to an archer of the country and bestowed to him a divine bow, which they said that could be able to pierce the armor of the enemy. For every arrow shot from the bow, a dozen of them hit the armor, piercing it and hitting the one who was wearing it. It continued for a while, as Adelgis was reusing to come down, and only when the armor was completely pierced in arrows, and covered in blood, the horse started to slow down.

Adelgis started to recover his senses, and looking around, at the path of destruction and death that he left in his wake, he regretted his actions, and died in grief.

The bow and armor both were returned to the twins, and up until today, Adelgis tale is still told to people, to emphasize the dangers of letting power seduce you and guide your actions. He turned into a real legend, and this legend allowed him to have his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _The Divine Armor that Cannot Be Removed, Ewige Rüstung:_** The mystic and, some say, invulnerable armor that was forever locked into his body, making him be forever ready for battle. It now has been sublime in the form of a Noble Phantasm, one that truly makes him live to the name of the armor that shall never be removed and that will allow him to fight any battle. This armor is a special Noble Phantasm that is continuously active, and that has already become a part of him, and that cannot be removed, even if it is deactivated, the armor will continue to protect his body. The first quality of this armor is that it is able to ward of any attack that does not comes from the divine force. Effectively, the armor is completely impervious to any attack that is weaker than an A Rank Noble Phantasm, with the exception of the attacks that came from an individual who possesses a ranking of _Divinity_ of A-Rank or superior, or if the respective attack has anti-divine properties. Any other attack directed at the armor is unable to pierce it or cause the armor any form of damage, turning him impervious to all of these attacks. The second attribute of the armor is the fact that it constantly increases his powers, ranking up his STR and END to great levels, which should be impossible to mortals, and this turns him into one of the most powerful of all Berserkers, with few Servants who actually have a chance of winning him. Finally, the armor itself is as if it had an arsenal in it, allowing him to summon blades from the wrists, arrows from the arms, and even pulling would chain whips from his blades. This armor and all of its weapons are an A Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	28. Darlit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunny that was born for war.

**True Name:** Darlit

**Also Known As:** The King of Wild Hares, King of the Tall Plains, King of Savagery, King of War

**Species:** Hare

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He was said to be a true monster when he was alive, and he still is now that he has been summon as a Servant. Normal hares are somewhere between two and tree feet, but he stands in imposing 9.7 feet tall, and his body is muscled but slender, with his arms and leg being long, and with long ears on his head. The fur of his whole body is of a grayish coloration, and has an aspect that is wild and untamed. His eyes are of a deep red coloration, and they shine with the thirsty for war, and it matches the insane smile that he has in battle that is almost as if he is turned on by the idea of a war. When summon, he is wearing an armor of battle on his body, and underneath it, he wears only a loincloth.

**Personality:** He was always an individual who loved war and battle, and now that he is a Berserker, he demonstrates it more than ever. He is a personality who is turned to war and nothing else, it is the only thing that he cares about, and the only thing that can truly bring him satisfaction. H3e has no desire to make to the Grail, for the only fact that he has been summon and given the chance to fight in yet another war is more than enough for him in this case, and he will use it to its fullest. He is constantly smile as he charges into battle, and he is often saying things like “My enemy! I’ll rip out your guts and bath in your blood as I sing my song of triumph!”, and “My allies! Our enemies stand before us! Let’s crush them underneath our feet and dance over their mangled corpses!”. Despite being able to talk things like that, he is a warrior completely consumed by the madness of the war, and he will continue to fight in despite of any attempt to talk, even though is able to convince them that a particular Servant or Master is an ally in the war…

**Alignment:** True Neutral

**Likes:** Battles, carnages, being able to fight, admirable enemies, glorious victories

**Dislikes:** Peace, being held back from battle

**Combat:** He is a Servant who was made to be Berserker, and it is said that he would not fit in any other Class. When summon, he is a warrior that will charge in battle while singing loudly about victory and laughing while he crushes skulls. He will fight with the use of one war hammer and one war axe, and he will attack to kill anything in his sight that he might consider an enemy, and he will also kick and head-butt, and use every inch of his body as a weapon.

In battle, he will charge with his _Roar of the War God_ continuing until the battle ends and the enemies have all been killed. This usually turns him into the kind of Servants that is able to make armies of brave mammals to went their pants. Also, in battle, he will use his _Battle continuation_ in EX Rank to fight in battle even though his body suffers wounds that should be lethal, allowing him to fight in despite of all wounds and to continue until his body has been completely obliterated.

Finally, his Noble Phantasm is constantly active, and it will cause any damage on him to be converted into energy, that will regenerate him and make his body deform. This will be useful for him to turn himself into a true monstrosity of battle that can grow to gargantuan sizes, gain new arms, fangs, claws, horns, and anything else imaginable. H can keep up with this until the moment when he can use his accumulated energy in the form of a destructive force that will annihilate anything that stands on his way.

**Parameters: _STR :_** A+ **_END :_** EX **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** A+

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** As a Berserker, he is able to fight with an unbelievable strength, which he receives in exchange for his ability to reason. At these rankings, it makes his physical attributes grow to extraordinary levels, but the price to pay is that he is so consume by the thirst for battle that his ability to reason is all but lost. Now he considers everything that he sees as an enemy that must be defeated, and this might make him attack even the ones who were supposed to be his allies, and maybe even his own Master. **EX Rank**

**Divinity** **:** His ferocity in life was associated to the fact that he was the son of a minor lapin god of war, and as a result of this, he possesses divine blood running into his veins. **B Rank**

**Roar of the War God** **:** This is a skill that is associated with someone who was born as the child of a god of war, and it allows him to let out a roar of fury and might that shakes the hearts of all of the enemies who hear it. This causes a terror that in mortals is great enough to render them immobile, and it can cause even Servants to have second thoughts about facing him directly. **A Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** He was said to have continued to fight in battle even though his body was destroyed little by little, and he only stopped when his body was so destroyed that it could not even be recognized. At this ranking, it allows him to continue to fight completely ignoring any kind of wound, and he will only stop when his body has become so damaged that he can no longer even move. **EX Rank**

**History:** He was born as a warrior of a great tribe of hares, mammals that were famous for being particularly vicious among prey species, and he was among the few members of his tribe that showed to be more into battles than the rest of the ones of his tribe. Actually, he was not a mere mortal, for he was a demigod, born from the union of a lapin god of war with his mortal mother.

Over the course of his life, he was said to have grown bigger than any other bunny, actually, he grew to sizes that any lapin would consider “unnatural”, making him seem more like a monster than anything else. He also demonstrated to be much more prone to violence than the other members of his tribe, and he was particularly keen in battles, almost as if he felt pleasure from being in a war.

Over the years, war started to rage into the land he lived on, and he soon saw himself made to walk right in the heart of battle, and that was just all that he could ask for.

He soon demonstrated to be a true machine of war. He was vicious in battle, and he was said to be so savage in his ways of acting that even the predators and the greater prey animals were afraid to even getting close to him. He continued to fight with a wild abandon, all the while he was said to have laughed and smiled in the battle, as if he enjoyed receiving pain and inflicting it.

His great ferocity and power in battle instilled fear in the hearts of their enemies, at the same time it inspired the bravery and strength in the hearts of every single hare who fought in the same army as him. He was an example to his people, and as the war went on, he was able to guide them into several victories that up until today are seem with a mix of wonder and disbelief.

He was a warrior until the very end, and despite him never having been a true leader, he was able to lead the armies of the hares of his lands into countless victories, before he fell in battle for the very first time. It is said that he continued to fight for so long that by the time he finally stopped moving, his body was so destroyed that it could barely be recognized, save for the great size that it had for a hare.

Up until today, his legend still persists, and many claim that it is just a legend, because there is no chance that a hare so big and with such a ferocity could actually have existed, even though there is a lot of evidence that supports his existence…

Anyways, his name got forever engraved in legends, and he consequently got his name written forever into the Throne of Heroes, qualifying to be summon to the Holy Grail Wars as a Servant, and having the opportunity to taste the glory of war once more…

**Noble Phantasms: _Crying Warmonger:_** He was famous for having continued to fight in battle, even when he was suffering, he was able to somehow turn battles around, as if the pain itself made him feel more alive and more willing to fight and to win, allowing him to win despite all of the odds. This manifests as this Noble Phantasm, which is continuously active, and allows him to convert damage caused to his body into magical energy that is stored in him and serves to a variety of purposes. Firstly, this energy allows him to regenerate his wounds, even to the point of causing lost limbs to grow back, so long as he keeps receiving damage (quite controversial if you think about it). Second, this energy allows him to increase his power, but the result of so much energy is that his body has to change in order to handle it, causing him to grow in size, and even to deform as his body changes to accommodate so much energy. This often causes all kinds of deformations, like growth of new limbs, increasing in size, and appearing of body parts that should not be there. Finally, he is able to release all the stored energy into him in the form of a beam of energy that he releases as if roaring, resulting in an attack that varies on power depending on the energy stored in him. By releasing the energy in him, he causes his body to return to normal, and this often serves as a way of ending battles. However, there is a limit to how much energy his body can absorb in battle, and the result of absorbing too much is that he might end up releasing it into a powerful blast that might wipe him out as it consumes him. This is a very powerful Noble Phantasm, and is also very dangerous. This is an A+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	29. Orthrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two headed wolf Berserker.

**True Name:** Orthrus

**Also Known As:** Orth and Rus, “Child of Cerberus”, Two-Headed Hound

**Species:** Two-headed giant wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** They are an impressive sight, being a 16 feet tall, greatly muscled, two-headed wolf. The fur on all of their body is of a very light shade of gray, almost being white, and they had a thick coat of fur all over their body. They both have eyes of a completely red sclera with black pupils. When summon, they are wearing only a pair of shorts. When they separate due to the effects of the Noble Phantasm, they become two wolves of 8 feet tall each, and with pretty much all the same qualities.

**Personality:** They are both the two parts of the same individual, and this represents the way of fighting and acting as if they were both part of a collective intelligence, even when they are separated. They are an individual who has been through a lot in life, and they are two individuals who have learned to care for themselves and not to care about the world. They are individuals who have a very aggressive disposition, and they are prone to advance to others towards the least of provocation or insult, making them the kind of Servant that is very hard to control, even by the standards of the Berserker Class. They are very united, and they only have each other, and they are the kind that will hesitate into trusting others, and they will often be at odds with everyone around them, including their own Master.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

**Likes:** Food, hunting, being left alone, open fields

**Dislikes:** Rejection, their father, being called “abomination”

**Combat:** They are a symbol of a great Berserker, a creature that will fight with all the power and will not stop until the enemy is down and no longer moving. They truly are one fearsome foe.

Due to their legend, and to their nature that is closer to a Beast than an actual Heroic Spirit, they should lack a true Noble Phantasm. However, they were able to develop their own version of what would be a Noble Phantasm, _Lýkos Dýo Kefalón_ , which is not actually a weapon or a part of their legend, but was born form the need to protect their True Name.

When they are together, they attack with a savage abandon, and this does not changes much when they are separated, with them attacking in coordination as if they were the two parts of the same individual.

**Parameters: _STR :_** A++ (B Rank when separate) **_END :_** A++ (A Rank when separate) **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** This skill increases their physical attributes at the cost of their ability to reason. They lost most of their reasoning mind and were reduce to a primitive state at this rank. Only their instincts, and bits and pieces of their previous personality and memories remain. **B+ Rank**

**Monstrous Strength** **:** They have the strength of a monster in their body, being able to manifest it in moments of necessity. **A Rank**

**Natural Monster** **:** Due to their nature, they were born as monsters instead of heroes, but they managed to acquire the admiration of others as heroes. They have attained a ranking of STR and END that should be impossible to mortal mammals, causing them to become the second strongest Heroic Spirit under the Berserker Class. **A++ Rank**

**Divinity** **:** They were the son of Cerberus, considered by many a monster more than a divine being, but still an immortal and children of gods, and they were worship nearly as a god even after their deaths. **B Rank**

**History:** They were born as the child of the legendary Cerberus, doorkeeper of the underworld, with a mortal mother. During life, they were the guardians of their homeland, even though they everyone in their land feared and rejected them.

They were called a “monster”, “hell spawn”, and “abomination” their whole life, because of their two heads, and because their father, Cerberus, was considered more of a beast than an actual divine being. The only being who ever gave them love was their mothers, and she taught them both the best she could.

She was killed when they were both really young, and this was what ended severing most of their ties with the world. They started to travel and to roam about, before they finally made their home into a certain land, in which they happened to be in the moment it was attacked by savages from the neighbor land.

They only happened to cross their way and make them angry, and they just killed them and made them run away. They didn’t expected to receive appraise from the ones in that land, but that was what happened.

They started to be treated as heroes in there, and they even received gifts in food. However, they had long ago grew mistrusting and disgusted with the world. They preferred to keep distance from all of them, but this did not stopped them from sending them gifts and even appraising them.

They continued to chase away anyone who tried to invade that land to cause problems; more because they saw that this way, they would continue to be allow to living there and would even receive gifts as food. Sure, the people of that land saw them as a great guardians and they even started to appraise them as if they were Gods.

Needless to say, the real Gods didn’t liked it, and neither did the leaders of the neighbor lands. Overtime, a hero was sent to kill what was “a terrible and cruel beast”. This hero, upon arriving and seeing that the “evil creature” was just a poor creature who was disgusted with the world, the hero wanted to help them.

That was the first mammal since their mother to ever show real and sincere kindness to them, and this moved them. The leaders who hired the hero sent others to try killing the beast, and the hero fought by their side to protect them.

They were mortally wounded and killed, and the hero claimed to the gods, praying them for that creature to have a chance in salvation, even if it was in a far future way after its death.

Some claim that this somehow collaborated for them to have their name(s) written in the Throne of Heroes, even though anyone from the land they defended in life can still talk about the great and sacred two-headed guardian of their people.

**Noble Phantasms: _Lýkos Dýo Kefalón:_** This is a Noble Phantasm that was developed through the necessity of protecting their True Name. Since the fact that they are a two-headed wolf is a great give away to their true identity, they have developed this skill, which allows them to separate into two wolves, each one with a single head and with their power split in between them. They can separate and come back together by calling the name of this Noble Phantasm, and by doing so, they can divide into two separate and independent entities, and later fuse back into one single wolf with two heads. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	30. Sikuaq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goat from the mountains whose life and hope were destroyed. Now all that is left for him is revenge.

**True Name:** Sikuaq

**Also Known As:** Avenger of the Mountain Tribe

**Species:** Mountain Goat

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands nearly six feet tall, and he has a body that is a mass of muscle under his thick fur. Normally, the fur of his species should be of a tonality of white, but his has blackened until becoming a dull and dark shade of gray, increasing to his monstrous appearance, along with his fiery red eyes. His horns are black in coloration, and they are much bigger than the horns of his species were supposed to be, being quite an impressive sight. When summon, he is wearing only a pair of brown pants.

**Personality:** His mind has been long broken and destroyed by the grief and suffering of the loss of his people, and the hate and resentment that followed it, culminating into a burning thirsty for revenge. Due to the effects of his _Mad Enhancement_ , he is no longer sane enough to maintain conversations for long, and instead, he is only making personal comments and in a certain monologue about his suffering and about how he will make them all pay. Due to his past, he holds a strong grudge against all of the “invader mammals”, and he will have deep resentments on anyone who falls in this category, be them Masters or Servants.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Mountains, peace and quiet, hot baths

**Dislikes:** Invader mammals

**Combat:** As a Berserker, he possesses the quality of attacking with savagery his enemies, living up to the title of “mad warrior”, and showing absolutely no mercy and no holding back to the attacks of the enemies.

He does not use weapons, instead preferring to attack the enemies with nothing more than his huge horns, which can prove to be powerful enough to easily crush a truck and throw it back several feet. When coupled with the effects of his _Monstrous Strength_ , is allows him to deliver attacks that are able to bring down even the biggest enemies with a certain ease, turning him into a serious threat.

He can also enjoy the effects of _Protection of the Fairies_ , but the ranking is extremely reduced because his own rage scared off all of the fairies that once were his friends. Still, he e joys it occasionally in battle.

His Noble Phantasm is _Akilitsasik Mitsik_ ¸ and he will use when the situation is very hard, or when his enemy manages to make him _really_ angry.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C+ **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** E **_NP :_** C++

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** He gains this as a standard Class Skill for being summon as a Berserker. At this ranking, it causes al of his parameters, save for LUK and MAN, to receive a rank up, but at the cost of consuming his sanity, to the point where it becomes very hard for him to understand others and form words or coherent thinking. **C Rank**

**Monstrous Strength** **:** He possesses a level of strength that came from his own desire for revenge, and that allows him to manifest a level of strength that is much greater than normal. At this ranking, it allows him to manifest a much greater strength for a certain time, which allows him to fight with martial-oriented Servants with a great deal of power and skill. **B Rank**

**Protection of the Fairies** **:** This skill represents the magic protection of elemental spirits, which allows one to increase their own luck into dangerous situations. Due to the effects of his mad enhancement, the ranking of this skill has been drastically reduced, but it still works in moments of battle, allowing him to perform greater feats of battle and strength. **D Rank**

**Battle continuation** **:** This is the skill that allows for a Servant to continue to fight in battle despite all adversities and wounds. It represents the mentality of never giving up, born from a mind so broken that it could no longer know any other possible way. At this ranking, it allows him to continue to fight, so long as he does not suffer a wound that is immediately lethal, like being beheaded. **B Rank**

**History:** He was born in a tribe of mountain goats, and they lived happily in their mountain. He was famous for being the kindest soul of the mountains, so much that the spirits of the mountain would come to dance around him and to spend time with him. This caused him to be loved and blessed by them

He was happy with his tribe, until the day that invaders came from the distant lands and started to climb his mountain to claim it. In the process, they ended up either slaving or eliminating the tribes that were on the mountain. His own tribe were the later.

Each and every member of his tribe was thrown out of the mountain. Males, females, little ones, all of them thrown to their deaths. He was the only one who was able to escape and keep alive, only to be consume by the grief of having been the only survivor of a great massacre.

The spirits tried to approach him, but upon them seeing how much he had been taint by the anger and resentment, they were scared, and fled from him, what only served to deepen his feeling of despair and resentment in him to grow.

As he was alone in the mountain, his desire to revenge caused his body to grow in strength, and it caused his horns to grow more than the ones of any other goat of his species, turning him into a remarkable sight.

At some point, he started to attack the invaders, and by slamming them with his horns, he caused every one of them to be thrown out of the mountain, much as they had done with his tribe.

Even after the time when all of the invaders were gone, he continued to grieve and to hate them and he now dedicated his whole existence to ram and throw away anyone that invaded that mountain, no matter the species. He became an avenger of that mountain, and he lost his way in that. Eventually, he would die all alone and in complete grief, lamenting the end of his tribe until the very moment of his life, and blaming the invaders for all of his fate and suffering.

This tragic story made him become a legend in the land where his mountain was, and this caused him to be remember, and have his name written in the Throne of Heroes as an anti-hero.

**Noble Phantasms: _Akilitsasik Mitsik:_** This is a manifestation about the legendary rage that he had, which allowed him to push all of the enemies out of the mountain by charging at them with his overgrown horns. This has been sublime in this special attack, which allows him to defeat enemies with a charge. With this special Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause his horns to charge with a great power that allows him to accumulate all of his mana into his horns, and allows him to shot forward as if he was a cannonball, and use his horns to heavily impact anything in his path. This allows him to hit enemies with so much power that anyone will be thrown backwards several yards and land painfully. With the power of his range fueling his charge, he is able to move past any defense as he charges with the only purpose of running over the enemy, and the result is a charge of such power that it can destroy anything that he slams. The result is that this attack can go through most forms of defense that are weaker than B-Rank magical barriers. It is said that he hits the enemies with the force of a whole mountain slamming into someone. This is a C++ Rank, anti-unity/anti-fortress Noble Phantasm.


	31. Temur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A true warrior king.
> 
> Based off on Temutai, from "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness"

**True Name:** Temur

**Also Known As:** King of Warriors

**Species:** Water buffalo

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a water buffalo that is very big for the species, standing on nearly 13 feet tall, and with a body that denotes a warrior who has seem many battle, being a true mountain of muscle. His body is covered in grey fur, and his horns are big and imposing, with his eyes being of the color of amber. When summon, he is wearing a red tunic on his chest, as well as a pair of golden brown pants and a maroon shahs serving as a belt, and white bandages on his wrists and ankles.

**Personality:** He is a person who has kept most of the personality that he had in mind, but with some of his attributes having been increased due to the effect of his _Mad Enhancement_. He is short-tempered and prone to violence, being the kind that will punch and brek the jaw, neck and spine of anyone over insults or disrespect. He is also proud, and while he is not a fool, he is the kind that will gladly accept a challenge, especially if he believes that will be a worthy reward coming from it. Also, he maintains his wish for dominance and conquest, and he manifests it into the desire to force anyone he meets to submit to him and to refer to him as their lord, and he also will expect something similar from his Master, at least until they prove that they are strong enough for him to take them seriously. He also has the tendency of screaming a lot when talking, and of over-emphasizing the words. If confronted by pandas, or by any Heroic Spirit native of China, he will fly in a furious rage that will drive him to lose the sanity he has left and attack.

**Alignment:** Lawful Evil

**Likes:** Power, having someone serving him, being treated as superior, good food, luxuries, being respected

**Dislikes:** Being mocked, anyone who defies him, pandas, rebellion

**Combat:** As a Berserker, he is a warrior that prefers the direct combat, being the kind that will often charge in battle. However, due to his special ranking in _Mad Enhancement_ , he is able to maintain a semblance of reason, enough for him to be able to fight with more precision than the other Berserkers. He is able to fight with the precision of a master of martial arts, however, he still favors fighting with wild abandon. In moments when he is confronted by some Chinese warrior, or by some panda (like the one hero that defeated him so long ago), he will have great chances of flying into a blind rage and attacking.

In battle, he will use his skill _Demon of the Battlefield_ , that embodies all his power as a warlord, and will allow him to increase the power of the ones that fight by his side, while causing the ones who are against him to lose their nerve in battle.

While fighting, he will use his _Uulyn Tegshlegch_ as his main weapon, swinging it easily and using it to chop any enemy that is unlucky enough to be in the way. He is even able to swing it to generate blades of vacuum that can cut enemies to up to one hundred steps away. This makes this weapon a very useful one in battle.

Of course, if the battle gets too difficult, ne will resort to his second Noble Phantasm, using the power of lightning and thunder in his fists and hooves. Still, this must be used carefully due to the high consumption of mana.

**Parameters: _STR :_** A+ **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** This is the basic skill possessed by any Berserker, and it allows him to acquire greater martial power in exchange for his ability to reason. At this ranking, it allows him to gain a massive boost on his parameters and still keep a semblance of sanity, but this is just a front for a much deeper form of madness engraved into his mind. **EX Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** This is the skill the represents his will to stay alive and that he never knew when to give up and was always hesitant to retreat. At this ranking, he is able to continue to fight in battle, for so long as he does not suffer a wound that is decisively lethal, and he is able to carry on even with lethal wounds. **B Rank**

**Demon of the Battlefield** **:** This is a sublimation of his fame and power as a great leader and a demon in battle, and how his power in battle was able to inspire others to fight in battle only through the demonstration of his great power and might. Thanks to this skill, he is able to increase the morale of the ones who fight by his side, as well as instilling fear into the hearts of others. **A Rank**

**History:** He was born as the son of a great warlord in his own land, and as his only male son, he was destined to take over his mantle as the leader of the clan one day, and so, he was train since he was young to be able to defeat his enemies. He was train in the rough ways of battle, and he learned to be merciless in battle and to never back down, no matter what would happen.

He grew up to become a great leader of his clan, taking after his father. Once he was in command of his clan, he started to wage battles with the other clans, and one by one, their leaders were defeated, and the clans were under his control. That continued, until he was able to become the only leader of the entire province.

After that, he continued to war against the neighbor countries, both to take more lands and to keep the ones that he already took. In this, he made a name for himself as a great leader of these lands, and as a great warlord of unmatched power and passion for battle, what caused his land to be feared.

There were all kinds of legends about him, as it was to be expect from a giant and strong water buffalo like him. Some said that he was a warrior that had been bless by all of their gods of war, and that he would never lose a battle. Others said that he was so powerful in battle that he was able to tear an enemy in half without even touching them. He also became famous for having defeated warriors from all over the land.

He continued to rule his land for years, and he even had two sons. He continued to rule that land and guide it to greatness for several years, being one of the most famous warlords of the continent. That was up until the any of his death, when his two sons would start to fight each other for the right to rule the kingdom that their father left behind.

Despite him having not been a traditional hero, he was admired and legendary in his own people and land, and this qualified him to have his name forever written in the Throne of Heroes, even if it was as an anti-hero.

**Noble Phantasms: _The Weapon of the King of_** ** _Warriors,_** **_Uulyn Tegshlegch_** ** _:_** This is the legendary spear that he used in life, consisting into a long pole with an enormous blade to it, and said to be so heavy that he was the only one who was strong enough to lift and swing it. It was said that this spear was swung with so much strength and power that it was able to slice a rhino clean in half, allowing him to be able to kill any enemy in battle with it, and this now is sublimed in the form of a Noble Phantasm. Under normal conditions, this is his main weapon in battle, and it allows him to be able to attack savagely in battle, swinging it with a great power and speed. Due to the legends, anyone that tries to hold it who is not him will find the object to be so heavy that even the ones with A-Rank STR have to struggle a lot to be able even to raise it slightly, even more to swing it. Upon releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to swing it with a great speed and power, so much that he is able to create a vacuum that is able to slice with the power of a metal blade, allowing him to be able to slice enemies that are not even close to him. It allows him to cause massive damage to an enemy. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_The Might Power of the King of Warriors, Ayangyn Nudarga:_** This is a sublimation of his might power and strength, to the point where many said that his bare hooves held the power of the thunder in it. This is the sublimation of this legend in the form of a special type of martial maneuver that he can summon in battle. Upon activating this Noble Phantasm, his hooves (both on his hands and feet) become involved into cracking electricity that releases a powerful thundering effect at any enemy that he punches or kicks. Thanks to this, he is able to deliver blows that are charge with so much power that they are able to break boulders easily, and it allows him to deliver these blows with so much power that any enemy hit is hurled backwards. He is also able to use this on his feet to be able to stomp in the ground so hard that he can create cracks in the ground and even focalized earthquakes in the area to unbalance enemies. Also, when kicking or punching, he releases a shockwave of booming thundering sound, and release small lightning bolts in the area, which can shock the enemies. Upon activating, this Noble Phantasm will manifest in his hooves, and while active, it will consume magic energy, what causes it to be powerful, but to be hard to use for long periods of time, under the risk of draining the Master from mana. This is a B rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	32. Madini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great warrior hyena with an axe that thunders with each swing.

**True Name:** Madini

**Also Known As:** Queen of the Storms, The Fourth Yoruba, The Hyena of the Thundering Storm

**Species:** Spotted hyena

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She is a big hyena, standing neatly seven feet tall, and with a body that denotes a warrior and a barbarian, being voluptuous and yet very muscled, showing someone who has been through several battles in her life. The fur that covers her body is of a purplish shade of gray, and she has spots all over her back, and a luxurious black mane on her head and the back of her neck. Her eyes are of a deep red coloration, and they shine with the spark of madness that comes from her being a Berserker. When summon, all that she is wearing little clothing, that is basically a tank-top like covering on her chest and a pair of thigh shorts (btw, due to the anatomy of female hyenas of old times, one can notice a certain “volume” in her crotch…).

**Personality:** During her life, she was taken as a very responsible individual and, despite her own ferocity and ruthlessness in battle, she was still a great leader, almost as good as her predecessor was. However, as she was summoned as a Berserker, nearly all of her personality was consumed by the effects of the _Mad Enhancement_ , causing her to become a machine of battle that only cares for destruction and crushing the enemies. She is the kind that will charge into battle without thought and without remorse, and she will, all the while, be laughing hard as she mauls everything that she can get at the reach of her axe. In this state, all that she sees are things to destroy. Food for her axe.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good/Chaotic Mad

**Likes:** Battles, food, smashing things

**Dislikes:** People who get in her way, enemies, being held back, people insulting her people and culture

**Combat:** She demonstrates the classic behavior of a Berserker, charging into battle without plan and mauling enemies without mercy or fear. She truly is a savage warrior, the kind that will make anyone afraid of even getting close to her during battle. She will use her claws, her teeth, and her axe in order to cause great damage to anyone who tries as much bas coming closer to her when she is in battle.

When in battle, she will instinctively resort to her two skills, _Hyena’s Laughter_ and _Mana Burst (Lightning)_. The former is one that will cause great pressure into the minds of anyone who hear her maniacal laughing during the battle, causing them to lose their focus and to doubt themselves as they face her. The later will reflect the power of her axe, which is a weapon that she inherited from Shango, and it allows her to bath it in electricity as she swings it, as well as generate arc of electricity that can electrocute anyone who touches it, as well as increase her own physical prowess.

The axe itself is her Noble Phantasm, one that was supposed to belong to her predecessor, but that was passed to her, and now has become _her_ Noble Phantasm. It is a weapon of admirable power, and due to this, if the remnants of this axe are used in an attempt to summon Shango, there is a chance that she will be summoned instead…

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** A+

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** She was famous for the great savagery that she many times showed in battle, and this made her perfect to apply to the Berserker Class, turning her into an individual of great power. At this rank, the Mad Enhancement ranks up all of her parameters, but at the cost of it taking a tool on her sanity, making she lose most of her ability to reason, turning her difficult to control. **A Rank**

**Hyena’s Laughter** **:** She was famous for fighting while she laughed, and this laughter was said to cause despair and fear to the hearts of everyone around her, both enemies and allies alike. This skill is basically a form of the skill Clown’s Laughter, and it allows her to cast an intense feeling of dread and fear in anyone who can hear her laughter, causing them to have the feeling like they were abandoned by luck, and causing them to have their fighting ability decreased, and to fail in most forms of tests that require LUK. **B+ Rank**

**Mana Burst (Lightning)** **:** She inherited the axe of Shango, which was considered a god of the storms in their own pantheon, she herself was considered a minor goddess of the storms after being deified, and she is still considered so, along with Shango. The result is this skill, which is a manifestation of this power, and allows her to convert her own magical energy into electrical force, which she can use for a great variety of functions. The most common use of her skill is to generate electrical blasts that can easily fry and kill mere mortals, and can cause a good damage even for other Servants. She can also use this to strengthen herself, by using the lightning to stimulate her own power, she is able to gain great sudden bursts of strength and speed that give her an immense advantage edge in battle. **C Rank**

**Divinity** **:** She was deified after her death and, while not being as great as a divine figure as her predecessor has become, she is still considered around the same rankings as a minor deity. This reflects in her having rankings in this skill, which turns her resilient to some forms of attack, and allows her to bypass certain forms of defense and resistance. **C Rank**

**History:** She was born as a member of a great clan of hyenas, and as the heir of her land and she was raised since she was young to assume as the matriarch of her clan once the time came.

Her family was among the most influent of the land she lived in, and was part of the ones that formed the population of the great empire of her land. They had very close ties with the previous Yoruba (the leader and king of that country), and she, in consequence was close to him as she grew up.

The Yoruba saw that young hyena grow into a strong and determined warrior, capable of facing animals much bigger than herself and proving her own worth in battle without showering fear. His own sons, however, didn’t showed even half of the bravery and wroth that the hyena showed. This was what lead the Yoruba to declare the young hyena as his successor in favor of his own children, what caused a lot of talk among the people.

Eventually, came the time in which the hyena was to assume the mantle of the Yoruba, and she took that with honor and a great sense of duty. She became the first female of any species to have that title, and she inherited the mantle of the previous Yoruba: Shango, the Thundering King.

She soon demonstrated to be a very strong ruler, who ruled with the power and authority of a tyrant, but with the wisdom and fairness a queen that was to be compared to the great King Leonidas.

For many years she was a defender of her country and of every single mammal who lived in there, repelling the advances of enemies, and protecting the balance of the world and the peace and order in her land. She was also famous by the great ruthlessness that she showed in battle, and for the shift revenge that she applied to anyone who betrayed her kingdom or who dared to hurt her people.

She was a Yoruba just as great as her antecessor, and up until today, she is remembered nearly as a deity. She was the one who founded one of the greatest kingdoms in her land, and her name is still remembered as a founder and is still occasionally called in prayers of the religion she is part, along with many other deities. She wrote a place for herself in the beliefs and memory of every single one of her people.

This was enough for her to have her name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Shango’s Axe:_** The axe that she inherited from her predecessor, Shango, and which was said to have the power of the storms and of the great thunders in every swing of it. She is able to summon the power of this axe by letting out a powerful battle cry, and this causes the axe to summon a great thunder form the skies, which hits it. This lightning than can be redirected, and it can swept over a wide area, being able to cause massive damage to anything in her vicinities, and can cause a damage in such a wide area that it is a very good weapon in battle. While her own ranking in Divinity is not exceptional, this weapon itself carries a much greater divine rank, for it belong to Shango before it belong to her, and carries the reputation of him along with her own. For all effects, the axe itself is considered to have Divinity at A Rank, and passively it is a C Rank Noble Phantasm. The liberation of the True Name and the electrical attack are an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	33. Vixia Foxenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin-off of Frankstein, aka "Berserker of Black"

**True Name:** Vixia Foxenstein (if you can consider the name of the first vixen as what Dr. Foxenstein would have named her…)

**Also Known As:** The Monster of Foxenstein

**Species:** Fox (well, kind of…)

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She stands a little under four feet tall, and she has a slender and elegant figure. She is a beautiful creature, what goes against the traditional belief that the monster of Foxenstein was a horrid creature. She is made from the sewed parts of deceased vixens, and so, she has parts that change in fur coloration, being parts of red vixens, part of silver vixens, and even some parts of arctic vixens. She has eyes of different colorations, being one green and the other blue. When summon, she is wearing a white wedding dress, and she has a wedding gown in her head, which usually allows her to conceal her own face.

**Personality:** She has retained most of her mind despite being a berserker, but the _Mad Enhancement_ has robbed her of most of her linguistic abilities, reducing her communication to head-shaking and grunting. She is overly emphatic, and she is also very smart, but she tends not to communicate it due to her lack of skill in expression and also due to her being fearful on her own nature as a monster. She is smart enough to tell apart friend from foe, and she can communicate simply ideas, and she can listen to the advices and commands of her Master, even though she will easily ignore all orders once she is in the midst of battle. She has a lot of difficulty to express emotions, with the exception of the emotion of sorrow, which seems to come with a great facility to her. Her wish to the Grail is the same thing that she once asked of her creator, a mate that is like herself.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Receiving electricity on herself, flower, people who accept her, feeling welcome

**Dislikes:** Her creator, being called by her creator’s name, wasting electricity, being rejected, being all alone

**Combat:** She is a relatively new mystery, so she is relatively weak in comparison to other, older Servants, even with the bonus given to her by the effects of her _Mad Enhancement_. This makes her a weaker Servant to have in a regular Grail War, but she makes up for it with a good deal of skills that allow her to keep up with other Servants around her.

She has the unique, innate skill _Galvanism_ , which allows her to absorb all forms of energy around her, including magic one, and she can continue to fight endlessly in battle. With this, she is able to convert the heat and electricity around her into power for herself, as well as absorbing the energy of the fallen enemies, and even from their energetic attacks, which allows her to be able to continue to fight until she can no longer move. Not only that, but she can also continue to move endlessly due to her EX-Rank in _Battle Continuation_ , that allows her to fight others with no regards for herself and with a skill that gives her a great power in battle. She is able to continue to move and to fight as long as there is still energy in her body, ignoring all kinds of damages and wounds.

When in battle, she makes use of her _Bridal Chest_ to fight as if it was a mace with electricity on it to cause massive damage to others. This gives her the ability to fight enemies with the great power of this weapon, allowing her to cause massive damage to others. She is also able to, in moments of need, summon the power of her _Blasted Tree_ , making her the kind of warrior who is capable of causing massive damage, but at the cost of herself.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** She gained a great increase in all her parameters, of STR and END, but the cost is that she received a great deal of trouble to her ability to reason, causing her to have problems to keep trail of complex thoughts for long, to the point of it being painful for her. It is still possible to reason with her, however. **D Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** When Victor disassembled her, she continued alive and was able to assemble herself together. She is able to stay alive even with wounds that would surely kill her, as long as she still has energy on her body. **EX Rank**

**Galvanism** **:** This is the conversion of mana and other forms of energy into bio-electricity. She is able to cause any non-physical magical attack, like wind or light magic, or magical bullets, to be converted into energy for herself, replenishing her energy. She can also gather energy form the environment, to be able to last for a while without support of a Master. **B Rank**

**Hollow Lament of the Falsely Living** **:** She is able to let out a powerful scream that temporarily robs others, enemies and allies alike, of the ability to act and think. Those who are caught by surprise by it or who lack the mental ability to resist it, might find themselves unable to breathe. This is increased by the activation of the _Mad Enhancement_ skill. **C Rank**

**Overload** **:** It is a skill that allows her to increase her own parameters or the power of her Noble Phantasms, however, this increase in power causes damage to her body. This is a component of the sacrificial aspect of her Blasted Tree. **C Rank**

**History:** She was created by a scientist named Victor Foxenstein, who sought to recreate the miracle of the birth of life. He started out with the female, a first vixen, and he assembled her from parts of corpses of dead vixens, and gave her life with the power of a lightning. However, what woke up was not what he imagined, but a creature with the mind of an infant and with a total lack of morality and emotions. In his eyes, that was a failure just as hideous as a creature that was a literal monster.

When she gifted him with the heart of another mammal, he saw just how dangerous and terrible was what he created, and he disassembled her, leaving and aiming to forever forget what he had created. However, even disassembled, she continued to live, and she was able to pull herself back together, and she started to wander in the world.

In her wanderings, she came to know the world, and she was even able to help and inspire some individuals. She was able to know the world and she even saved a few lives, and by doing that, she started to develop the personality and emotions that Foxenstein was unable to create with his experiments.

She developed a dual feeling towards her creator, hate and love. She went after him, and made him a request for him to build her a mate. Foxenstein, however, completely terrified and maddened by what he had created, refused to create another one like her, and he fled from her. He killed himself when she continued to chase him, cursing her and wishing her to burn in hell.

With his death, she felt like she had lost the closest thing to a family she had, as well as any chance of having someone by her side again. She built herself a pyre, and burned herself, along with the body of her creator, the one who she loved and hated…

The story of Foxenstein and how he had created a monster from parts of mammal corpses spread around, and these rumors were what inspired a certain novelist to write a book entitled “Foxenstein, or the Modern Prometheus”, which gave her own version of the tale, which became popular all over the world…

Even despite many would question if she was actually a hero, she was, indeed, an innocent creature, and her own existence as life created by a mammal and not by a god, made her become a source of inspiration to many. Not only that, but she also achieved a great level of fame due to the spreading of a distorted version of her story and many variations of it. She became, if not a hero, at least a legend, and this was enough to have her name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Bridal Chest:_** This Noble Phantasm is actually not any weapon that sh could have possibly wielded in life, but a conceptual weapon. It represents the power of galvanism and the electricity that gave her life. It takes the form of a heavy Warhammer, with a spherical head, which is able to generate electricity and release lightnings in the form of tree branches. She can swing it and use it as a mean of attacking, both by hitting and by conducting electricity through it. However, the main function of it is to recycle the energy spent by her and to absorb energy from the environment, and convert it into electricity to keep her heart beating. It can also absorb magic energy and attacks of energy and convert them into electricity, rendering them ineffective on her while they are harmlessly discharge into the environment. It also allows a great increase of her powers and healing abilities if she is in an environment with a lot of energy in it. Finally, it serves as a mean of activating her second Noble Phantasm. This is a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Blasted Tree:_** The power that allows her to liberate the electricity in her body in an explosive way. This is dangerous to her, because drains her and is basically a suicidal attack, causing all of her functions to stop. It can be used in a way that it doesn’t kills her, but them the power is limited. This is a Noble Phantasm that is classified as anti-army, and when used in a way that doesn’t involves self-sacrifice, its power is of a C Rank Noble Phantasm. However, when the limiters are liberated and she releases all of her power, it gains the strength of an A Rank Noble Phantasm.


	34. Enkidu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because if Gilgamesh is here, so has to be the only one who he ever considered his friend.

**True Name:** Enkidu

**Also Known As:** Bull of Clay, Bull of the Heavens, Horns of the Gods

**Species:** Bull (or at least looks like one)

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He has the appearance of a big bull, as tall as an elephant and a mountain of muscles. His fur is of a greenish-grey shade, with a color very similar to the clay from which he was made of, and his eyes both are of a strong color of reddish clay, and now they shine with their own light, maybe the madness that now burns within his mind and soul. His horns are big and imposing, and they look almost as if they were made of cooked and hardened clay, having the color of bricks. When he is summon, the only thing that he wears is a tissue serving as a loincloth, and it is all of the clothing that he actually needs.

**Personality:** In life, he was an individual who did not went along with mammals, preferring the company of the beasts of the nature, with the exception of Gilgamesh, who was probably the only mammal who he ever got along with. He was a person who learned to try to see the better in the world, and he learned not to bow his head to others, something that Gilgamesh had taught him. He is an individual who values the nature, and he would be quite upset with what the world has become, with mammals more and more destroying the nature for nothing more than their greed and personal gain. Now that he is a Berserker, he has lost most of his personality to his Mad Enhancement, leaving behind some of the previous personality that he had, including the passion for the nature, and the anger towards the ones how cruelly mistreated it for their personal gain. He is also particularly hard to control because he now is hesitant to let himself be controlled and serve as a tool to others. He might be a Servant that can cause the downfall of his Master.

**Alignment:** True Neutral

**Likes:** Nature, eating leaves, spending time with beasts, bathing in rivers, getting himself coated in mud/clay

**Dislikes:** Pollution, animals that destroy nature, being mistreated

**Combat:** Due to his summoning as a Berserker, he is one that favors the ways of fighting with nothing more than savagery, attacking with his limbs and horns, charging and punching and even biting with wild abandon. He is extremely strong, and he uses that one his favor to fight battles.

In battle, he will primarily count with his _Presence Detection_ to be able to pinpoint the location of any enemy inside his range, turning him very hard to surprise or ambush. Also, in battle, he will use his _Child of the World_ skill to be able to heal himself at all the times when he suffers damage, in a way that only the most massive and catastrophic damages have true potential to put him in danger.

**Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** A++

**Skills: Mad Enhancement:** He was made by the gods to be a beast that would destroy Gilgamesh and his people, and even in his life, he was much more in contact with his savage and primitive side than many other mammals. He possesses this skill at a rank in which he ranks up all of his parameters, but at the cost of eating away most of his rational mind, leaving behind only instincts and basic thoughts. **B Rank**

**Divinity** **:** He was fabricated with clay form the Age of Gods combined with the blood of a goddess, who would breathe life in him. He possesses some ranks in divinity due to this, but due to his betrayal to the gods and his eventual despise towards them for what they did to him and to Gilgamesh, his rank has dropped. **C Rank**

**Presence Detection** **:** He helped Enkidu by being able to sense anything that was in contact with the earth from which came the clay and water that he was made with. This skill allows him to detect the presence of other Servants and sources of mana. With this skill, he is able to detect anything through the Earth, from other Servants to water sources. This also allows him to bypass Presence Concealment of equal or inferior ranking. **A+ Rank**

**Child of the World** **:** By making use of the energy that flows from the land, he is able to cause his own wounds to close much faster than they would be under normal conditions. Thanks to this skill, as long as there is a flow of magical energy within the land, Enkidu’s body will never collapse, manifesting into an unmatched regeneration skill that many would even describe as “foul play”. **A Rank**

**History:** Enkidu’s story is directly connected with Gilgamesh’s.

The Gods were eventually getting feed up with Gilgamesh’s arrogance, that were causing him to lead make the mortals move away from the gods and attain their independence. They wanted to punish him for daring to do so, and they decided to create a being especially for that.

One of the goddesses gathered water and clay from the earth, and mixed it with her own blood, and eventually, she breathed life in that, which took the form of a bull. This creature was named Enkidu by her, and the gods released it into the wilds, so it would destroy Gilgamesh’s land and the king himself, punishing him for wanting to go against the Gods of that land.

Upon reaching the world, Enkidu grew by extracting power and knowledge from the land, and becoming bigger and stronger, until he was powerful enough to carry on with the mission given to him. He attacked the main city, and he eventually got in a direct conflict with Gilgamesh himself.

Their wrestling lasted for days, and the sounds of their bellows and roars could be heard from several miles away. Eventually, the battle ended in a tie, and Gilgamesh himself congratulate the bull for such a great fight.

The Gods had created Enkidu to be able to punish Gilgamesh for his arrogance, but they could never have predicted that fighting with the lion would cause him to come to respect him, and eventually to become his friend.

In contact with Gilgamesh, Enkidu too was contaminated by his godly charisma, and he eventually started to live along with him in his city. He came to know the value of his friendship, turning into the only one who Gilgamesh would ever consider his own friend.

By his side, he was of great help to the lion, by using his connection with the land to know the location of everything in the earth, including sources of water that could be sued to supply the land, and invading enemies of the land. He helped Gilgamesh to make the land grow and become stronger, living the best years of his life by the side of his friend.

However, fate eventually caught up with them, as the gods created a plague that corrupted the land itself. Since Enkidu was born form the land, he too was infected by that plague, which caused him to wither and weak as the land itself withered.

He eventually died in Gilgamesh’s arms.

Despite him having been create as a weapon and tool for the Gods, he developed his own soul and will by living with Gilgamesh, and eventually became a part of his legend, what made him have his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Child of Babylon:_** This Noble Phantasm sublimes the way that he grew and become wiser by living from the earth from which came the same clay and water that gave him life. Through this Noble Phantasm, he is able to start a cycle in which he give magical energy to the land and the energy return to him, causing the land to grow and become fertile while he becomes bigger and stronger. This is a cyclical process, which causes him to become continually bigger and stronger, and it has the potential to cause him to become so powerful that not even all of the other Heroic Spirits together would be able to bring him down. This is an A++ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	35. James Tigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The father of bare-knuckle fighting, and grandfather of modern pugilism in Zootopia.

**True Name:** James Tigers

**Also Known As:** King of Bare-Knuckle, The Legendary Pugilist

**Species:** Tiger

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a strong tiger, standing around eight feet tall and being more muscled than it is common for most tigers, being a figure that imposes respect. The fur that covers his body is of a shade of toasted orange, with dark stripes all over, and white for his stomach, chest and jawline. His eyes would normally be of a yellow color, but they have changed to an orange with a completely black sclera in consequence of the effects of his _Mad Enhancement_. When summon, he is wearing a pair of black shorts and a jacket in his body.

**Personality:** He was a very admirable warrior in life, and this is something that not even his _Mad Enhancement_ was able to completely erase. He is a warrior who lives for battle, and in combat, he is close to an embodiment of the bar-knuckle fighting than anything else. He is a warrior of a great sense of honor and who is able to perceive the way that others fight and their own sense of honor, and this way, he can evaluate them. He will do the same for his own Master, and depending on how he perceives the Master, he stance towards them might change…

**Alignment:** True Neutral

**Likes:** Winning, battles, great opponents

**Dislikes:** Being defeating, people with no honor, cowardice

**Combat:** As a Berserker, he is an interesting individual, charging into battle and aiming to beat the enemy into submission. However, he is also much more “controlled” than other Berserkers, as he demonstrates to be able to plan and to react as well as a great pugilist would. This the result of his _Eternal Arms Mastership_ skill, which allows him to maintain all of his capacity of battle despite the effects of his madness.

He is the one who gave birth to what would become the modern boxing, and so, he attained the skill _Bare-Knuckle Pugilism_ , which gives him the mastery of the art of the bare-knuckle fighting as an instinct that has been engraved into his mind. This way, he is able to punchy with so much power that his fists are like Noble Phantasms on their own right, allowing him to cause massive damage to his enemies only by punching before he has to resort to use his Noble Phantasm.

When in battle, he counts with his skills _Battle Continuation_ and _Unyielding Will_ , both of which allow for him to continue to fight in despite of all of what may happen to him, making him an unstoppable force in combat.

If the situation proves too difficult, or if he receives an order from his Master, he will use his _Sucker Punch_.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** C

**Skills:** **Mad Enhancement :** During his life, he was said to become nearly a beast in the times he was on the ring fighting his enemies, and that he was able to fly into savage fury that would many think he could be reverting to a savage state. He was a warrior who was famous for his fury I battle, and for not showing mercy to enemies, even though he always fought following the rules that he had created himself, which included never attacking a downed enemy. At this ranking, this skill causes him to have his mind hindered to a point where forming complex thoughts and talking became nearly impossible, but as a reward, his parameters, with exception of MAN and LUK, all increase in one rank. **C Rank**

**Eternal Arms Mastership** **:** He was famous for always respecting rules, and for knowing the right moment to stop even when he was in the midst of battle, and he was famous for never losing his technique, no matter how much he “went savage” on the mat. This skill allows him to keep all of his fighting prowess and skill, even with any form of mental hindrance. This allows him to keep all of his martial prowess and allows him to attack, dodge and defend with precision and efficiency despite the effects of his Mad Enhancement. **A+ Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** During his life, he was famous never to back down and to continue to fight, no mattering how many times they punched him. In one occasion, he was able to continue fighting even after seven rounds, with a swollen eye, and with a bleeding nose and mouth, and he was still able to win. He doesn’t know when to give up, and it allows him to continue fighting as long as he doesn’t suffer any damage that is immediately lethal. **B Rank**

**Bare-Knuckle Pugilism** **:** He is the “King of Bare-Knuckle”, the one who laid the stones for the foundation of the sport of pugilism, and he had the record of one single defeat in his entire career. This ranking in this skill allows him to fight in a level that the greatest pugilists of today can’t even dream about, turning his own fists into weapons of battle that can nearly rival Noble Phantasms, and he is able fight with a great skill, which causes many other Servants, even Sabers, to have problems fighting him. **A+++ Rank**

**Unyielding Will** **:** During his life, he was famous for never giving up, and this included insisting in having a rematch with the only guy who defeated him. He once continued to fight even when the battle seemed already lost, and against guys who were so big that dwarfed him, and yet, he never gave up, and always emerged victorious. This ranking allows him to have resilience against physical and mental damage, turning him able to withstand punishment and not surrender, allowing him to take much more damage before any of it being significant. **B Rank**

**History:** He was famous as the mammal who formalized and practically invented the concept of bare-knuckle fighting, which would later evolve into what today is known as the boxing fighting.

He was an individual who came from a medium-high class family, and as so, he had some connections, which allowed him to have a good level of education and to learn things like fencing and fighting with a quarterstaff. However, the area in which he truly showed talent was in the art of fighting not with his claws, but with his closed fists, a style of fighting inspired into the people from other continents, and that soon caught his attention.

He decided to pursue career in this, and he ended up being the mammal who created the first official set of rules for this sport, which became the first stone of the foundation of modern boxing. He also became the first official champion of this new sport, which he dominated as no one else ever did.

No official records were ever keep, but many said that he had a record of 269 victories, and only 1 defeat. His only defeat came when another fighter came and defeated him for the title, and of course, James wanted a rematch after that, which he won, gaining back the title.

In the end, he retired at his 46 years, and died four years later, as some said, due to the injuries that he sustained from this sport, even though in that time the life expectative was really low…

Anyway, he was a pioneer of this sport known as boxing, and he left behind a great legacy that up until today inspires others and catches the imaginations and hearts to others in his own legend. For all of that, he was reward by having his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Sucker Punch:_** This is a materialization of his reputation as a pugilist, and as the first champion of bare-knuckle fighting. By focusing and activating this Noble Phantasm, he is able to deliver a punch charged with power, allowing him to deliver a blow that can shatter nearly any defense and easily bring down most enemies that he hits. At long range, he is able to punch so hard that it liberates a shockwave that can easily hit enemies with the force of a truck, causing severe damage even to other servants. However, the true power of this Noble Phantasm manifests if he can land a physical punch, in which the damage is so great that it can cause bones to crack and flesh to be turn into a pulp, and propelling the target back several yards and usually through walls. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


End file.
